Al Final del Camino
by Oceanscope
Summary: Hay eventos que nos marcan para siempre, y los secretos que se ocultan detras de ellos: ¿Estara un ornitorrinco dispuesto a enfrentar la verdad?. Continuando lo que "Camino" de BrunoProgg64 dejo al final
1. Acto del Fraude de Darwin I

**Al Final del Camino…**

**(Secuela fan de Camino por BrunoProgg64)**

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y la compañía Disney, y si de casualidad aparecen o mencionan personajes de otra serie, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y compañias

Esta obra va dedicada a BrunoProgg64, un autor que admiro mucho por su único estilo de tragedias, esta obra continua lo que su obra "Camino" se quedo. Todo lo que pasa aquí, obviamente es ficción y hay situaciones que no son muy adecuadas para menores de 14 años

En homenaje, este fic esta divido en "actos" con diferentes nombres relacionado con sus traumas

**Y ahora, sin mas preámbulo… que empiece la función**.

**Prologo**

(Secundaria de Danville-Año 2010)

(**Nota: **En esta historia, quiero ubicar los eventos de "Camino" en el año 2008, aunque fue publicada en el 2009, por razones cronológicas y solo pasaron los eventos de la mitad de la primera temporada)

Una mujer de 28 años, con pelo negro, ojos azules y piel clara, vestida en un traje de trabajo café estaba leyendo unos archivos en su escritorio, en donde había unas fotos de alumnos, una taza de café, una computadora, y una insignia que decía "Profesora Christina Johansson: Directora" cuando de pronto tocaron la puerta de su oficina

"Pase" dijo la doctora, y entro un detective de ojos castaño, pelo café y usando gabardina y placa

"Es usted la directora… Johansson" dijo el detective

"Si, soy yo, en le que puedo ayudar" respondió la doctora

"Soy el detective Carter, vengo a hablar con usted acerca de uno de los alumnos de su escuela, un tal… Percival Dee Fletcher"

"Fletcher, en esta escuela no hay nadie con un apellido Fletcher, creo que usted se refiere a Percy Barkley"

"A el mismo, creemos que el tiene algo que ver con un crimen que paso hace un par de años… a oído hablar de la Tragedia Flynn-Fletcher?"

La directora pauso después de haber oído el nombre Flynn-Fletcher

"Si, por desgracia. Los 3 hijos: una hermana mayor y 2 hermanos menores fueron encontrados victimas de homicidio y los padres, aparentemente se suicidaron"

"Exacto, eso fue lo que la autopsia revelo pero creemos que su asesinato fue algo mas que homicidio, digamos que pudo haber sido… violencia intrafamiliar"

"A que se refiere?"

"No soy Horacio Caine, pero creo que hubo una discusión entre los miembros que a tal grado, termino con sus vidas, vine aquí a preguntarle como ve a su alumno"

La doctora respiro hondo y le explico al Detective Carter lo que pensaba de "Percy"

"El no es precisamente una persona social, desde que empezó a estudiar aquí varios de los maestros creen que es un chico atlético y algo estudioso, por desgracia es muy solitario y no busca ayuda de sus compañeros"

"Interesante, continúe"

"Pero la psicóloga fue la que mas revelo acerca de el: el era un primo muy querido de los que murieron, el los quería mucho, era casi como…su mascota"

**Acto 1: Acto del Fraude de Darwin**

**Escena 1**

(Edificio de Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados, 2 años atrás)

(**Nota: **Es obvio que Perry no habla, así que puse en cursiva sus pensamientos)

_Otro dia normal de verano, yo termino en una trampa, mi nemesis muestra su malvado plan, yo lo detengo, y todo termina con el gritando…_

"¡TE ODIO PERRY EL ORNITORRINCO!" grita el doctor Doofenshmirtz después de que su ultimo plan esta arruinado y Perry vuela sobre su paracaídas, cuando de pronto en su caída siente un dolor en el pecho

_Que es esto, este dolor en el pecho como si me apuñalaran varias veces; Acaso alguien cercano a mi esta siendo dañado_

Esa pausa hizo que Perry aterrizara en medio de la calle y vio el cielo

_Este sentimiento no puede ser normal, se que algo malo esta pasando con mis dueños_

Luego Perry sintió otra vez dolor en el pecho

_Algo anda mal, y el deslizador esta en reparaciones; debo darme prisa y llegar a casa_

Entonces Perry ando en cuatro patas por toda la ciudad, sin importar que algunos miraran raro que un ornitorrinco caminara por las calles suelto, entonces llego a una alcantarilla donde se subió a una lancha de carreras con el cual utilizaba para transportarse en las coladeras

_Mi familia esta sufriendo, no se como pero lo siento, es como si algo duro los estuviera hiriendo hasta matar_

_Aquella familia que bajo sus alas me protegió; Lawrence, Linda, Candace…_

_Phineas, Ferb, aquellos con los que crecí juntos y protegí sin que ellos los supieran, ¿Tal vez mi vida de agente fue lo que esta doliendo? No, no me puedo adelantar conclusiones, tengo que ir a casa pronto_

Luego, llega a un túnel y toma un ducto hacia el árbol, que era la entrada principal de su escondite secreto, pero oyó voces antes de salir

"Este lugar esta maldito, un asesino anda suelto"

"Algo muy peligroso paso aquí…debemos irnos"

_Asesino? No… no me digan que_

"Seguro que no eran tan felices como parecían" y pasos de alejamiento se escuchaban

(**Nota: **Las descripciones que siguen pueden ser algo crueles, así que si son de estomago débil, sáltense las descripciones)

Perry lentamente abrió la puerta solo para ver lo inimaginable. Toda su familia muerta, asesinada: Lawrence, el padre tenía un hoyo en la cabeza en donde le brotaba sangre. Linda, la madre tenía la nuca partida y la boca sangrando después de que su mandíbula recibió una bala y Candace, la hermana mayor recibió dos balazos: una en la cabeza y otra en el pecho

Perry, de solo mirar los tres primeros cuerpos comenzó a vomitar, después se levanto y empezó a llorar

_Porque, que desalmado iría tras mi familia y los destruirían_

Y luego volteo ha donde estaban los cadáveres que una vez eran sus dueños: Phineas recibió dos balazos, ambos al pecho y Ferb, tenía una apuñalada igual en el pecho y golpeado en la cabeza hasta sangrar

_Phineas…Ferb… que les han hecho?_

Perry solamente se limito a tomar las manos de ambos cuerpos y ponerlos juntos

_Estan muertos, y yo no estaba ahí para protegerlos_

Luego abrazo ambos cuerpos muertos llorando, y luego bajo el césped ensangrentado

_Que paso? Mi familia, la que para ellos solo soy un animal que no hace gran cosa, perdieron la vida. Aquellos que me amaron, a su forma pero igual me amaron, porque tuvieron que irse_

Y luego miro al cielo con ira

_Porque tuvieron que quitarme a lo que mas amaba, Que fue lo que paso?_

Y luego se oyeron ruidos en los arbustos, Perry voltio pero no vio nada y luego se oyeron ruidos de sirena de policía, Perry se escondió trepando en el árbol, y vio que entraron dos policías

Luego entraron dos policías al patio

"Oh por dios, que ha pasado" dijo uno de los policías

"Todas las unidades trasládense al 24308 de la calle Maple, tenemos un 16-32, homicidio múltiple, repito, 16-32" dijo otro de los policías por un radio y luego se dirigió a su compañero

"Tu que crees que haya pasado"

_Yo no se lo que paso, solo se que todos están muertos. Y no me detendré ante nada hasta que sepa que paso _


	2. Acto del Fraude de Darwin II

**Al Final del Camino…**

**(Secuela fan de Camino por BrunoProgg64)**

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y la compañía Disney, y si de casualidad aparecen o mencionan personajes de otra serie, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y compañias

Esta obra va dedicada a BrunoProgg64, un autor que admiro mucho por su único estilo de tragedias, esta obra continua lo que su obra "Camino" se quedo. Todo lo que pasa aquí, obviamente es ficción y hay situaciones que no son muy adecuadas para menores de 14 años

En homenaje, este fic esta divido en "actos" con diferentes nombres relacionado con sus traumas

**Y ahora, sin mas preámbulo… que empiece la función**.

**Acto 1: Acto del Fraude de Darwin**

**Escena 2**

Perry había llegado a las oficinas de OWCA después de que Monograma le había hablado; al llegar a las instalaciones, todos los agentes les habían dado condolencias por la muerte de su familia, incluso Peter el Panda (que después de haberle robado su némesis, no se soportaban) abrazo a Perry llorando pidiéndole que acepte su pésame

_Mírenme, acaparando la atención solo por la lastima; no quiero consuelo, quiero saber que paso con mi familia._

Luego, se encontró en una oficina con Monograma

"Agente P" dijo Monograma en un tono de lastima "Primero que nada, gracias por venir; seguramente te habrás preguntado por que te hemos citado; veras, el caso de la muerte de tu familia fue un acontecimiento sin precedentes, en nuestra agencia nunca había pasado algo que la familia de identidad civil fuera reportada muerta"

Después de esto, hubo una pausa y Monograma suspiro y le había dado una especie de mini-teclado

"Toma esto, seguramente tendrás mucho que decir después de lo que has presenciado"

Perry tomo el mini-teclado, y empezó a probarlo

_**P**_

_**P-e**_

_**P-e-r-r-y**_

_**H-o-l-a m-i n-o-m-b-r-e e-s P-e-r-r-y**_

"Bueno Agente P" dijo Monograma "Hay algo que tengas que quieras decir"

_**Mas que nada, déjeme investigar lo que le paso a mi familia, estoy seguro de que traeré el asesino a la justicia**_

Monograma solo suspiro y dijo

"Lo siento Agente P, no podemos involucrarnos ya que la policía ha tomado este caso en sus manos, lo menos que podemos hacer es transferirte a otra"

Perry, de inmediato enfureció al oír este comentario y este expreso

_**Otra familia? Otra Familia!**_

Y este agarro al Mayor con una mirada asesina

_**No me puede asignarme a otra familia no después de lo que ha pasado, así no funcionan las cosas**_

"Lo sentimos, si te involucras en este caso, podría ser problemático para nuestra organización"

Perry soltó a su superior, y se dirigió a la puerta, pauso y dijo con su comunicador

_**He dedicado en secreto mi trabajo en esta organización durante años, protegiendo a mi familia sin que ellos lo supieran, viéndome como una mascota impensante que no hace gran cosa.**_

_**Y ahora, que pido que la agencia me ayude a aclarar un asunto tan importante para saber el asesinato de mi familia; piensan retroceder cobardes fingiendo que nada paso. **_

_**¡Esta agencia que prefiere esconderse algún día sabrá el remordimiento de las vidas humanas que han manipulado!**_

… _**No puedo trabajar en una agencia así**_

"Agente P, un agente de tu categoría no puede tener una mentalidad así, ahora obedece mis ordenes o esta despedido"

…_**No puede despedirme**_

Y el tomo una carta de su fedora y puso esa carta y su sombrero en el escritorio

_**Yo presento oficialmente mi renuncia a la agencia; fue grato haber trabajado, pero ya es hora de que trabaje por mi cuenta**_

Y el ignorando toda orden de sus mayores, decide salir de las oficinas y seguir deambulando por las calles

"Ah, que pena" comento mientras veía el archivo de la familia de Flynn-Fletcher, teniendo los expedientes de Perry y otro agente que estuvo con esa familia antes de Perry, no puedo decir quien solo su nombre de agente

_Agente B- Desaparecido en acción _

_Agente P-Renuncia a su cargo_

"No esperaba que el estuviera enojado por esa decisión, peor se pondría si se enterara de la verdadera naturaleza de su familia"

El cierra del archivo de la familia

_Familia Flynn-Fletcher_

_Muerta_

Cambiamos de escena a la Oficina Forense del Departamento de Policía de Danville. Ahí había una mujer de trenza castaña, ojos castaños y una blusa azul, falda negra sobre una bata de laboratorio, ella estaba revisando los cadáveres de Phineas y Ferb.

"Fueron niños con gran talento, dotados con habilidades que los adultos ordinarios no pudieron alcanzar, pudieron ser aceptados en cualquier universidad con honores y ganar múltiples premios, es una lastima"

Y luego se oye un chirrido en la puerta, ella abrió las puertas y vio al ornitorrinco entrar a ver los cuerpos

"Donde lo he visto antes" pensó la doctora y luego agarro la mascota y luego le chirrió en la cara

"Perry, eres tu" dijo la doctora "Soy yo, la doctora Wesley, del departamento de Psicología Humana de la agencia"

Perry después de la pausa corta, Perry saco el mini-teclado y dijo

_**Lucia… ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que renunciaste también a la agencia, estas haciendo una autopsia a mis dueños, ahora te dedicas al forense.**_

"Lo se, fuiste de los últimos agentes que le hice la prueba psicológica antes de mi salida, pero que haces aquí?"

_**Decidí renunciar a la agencia, porque nadie quiso mover un dedo para aclarar porque mis dueños murieron, ellos prefirieron seguir en las sombras; aparentemente, ninguno de mis superiores le importa las vida de los civiles, solo les importa que derrotemos a los némesis que nos tocan y ya**_

Perry decidió derramar una lágrima en este momento, recordando el horrible espectáculo de su familia muerta.

"Perry… jamás pensé que tendría que contar esta historia de nuevo" dijo Lucia "Acaso te preguntaste porque renuncie?"

Perry solo movió la cabeza diciendo no

"No era frecuente, pero veía en la agencia que varias familias incluso por accidente descubren que sus mascotas son agentes, la agencia piensa que la única solución es borrar sus recuerdos y separarse, he visto familias formadas por el amor siendo separadas solo porque un secreto se nos escapo de las manos, ni siquiera pueden confiar en ello, no podía trabajar en una agencia paranoica"

_Lucia…_

_**Lo único que quiero es saber que paso con mis dueños, quien fue el asesino, podría buscar alguien en su vida pasada y traerlo a la justicia.**_

Después de una pausa, Lucia pensó y dijo

"Si vas en esa forma, la agencia te rastreara y te arrestará, probablemente terminaran dando titulo de 'Agente Renegado'… amenos"

_**Amenos…**_

"Que pueda borrar tu identidad, darte otra nueva para que te sientas libre de buscar la verdad, pero eso seria…"

_**Pero seria que?**_

"Volverte humano, Perry"

_**QUE!**_

"Se que esto va en contra de toda la ética y las leyes científicas, pero un viejo amigo de la facultad logro desarrollar un método perfecto para ti, aunque los efectos serian impredecibles e irreversibles, seria la única oportunidad de darte otro rostro, no crees que seria lo mejor"

_**No se**_

La doctora Wesley suspiro y dijo

"Mira Perry, no te estoy obligando a nada; solo te doy una oportunidad para borrar toda cadena de la agencia, y así ser libre de buscar. Se que parece arriesgado, pero es la única forma; si deseas aceptar el desafío como el agente valiente que eres, veme en las afueras de la oficina, a las 9 de la noche, ahí sabré si estas dispuesto a todo por amor a tu familia"

Perry solo asintió la cabeza y salió del almacén de cadáveres. Y salió a la calle mirando el cielo

_Muchas veces me he preguntado que se sentiría ser humano, pero ahora que tengo la oportunidad, tengo miedo… por perder mi identidad, por ya no ser Perry; que debo hacer._

_¿Dejar que la agencia me atrape solo porque quiero saber la verdad? ¿O renunciar a todo lo que soy?_

_Toda oportunidad que tenemos tiene un precio._


	3. Acto del Fraude de Darwin III

**Al Final del Camino…**

**(Secuela fan de Camino por BrunoProgg64)**

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y la compañía Disney, y si de casualidad aparecen o mencionan personajes de otra serie, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y compañias

Esta obra va dedicada a BrunoProgg64, un autor que admiro mucho por su único estilo de tragedias, esta obra continua lo que su obra "Camino" se quedo. Todo lo que pasa aquí, obviamente es ficción y hay situaciones que no son muy adecuadas para menores de 14 años

En homenaje, este fic esta divido en "actos" con diferentes nombres relacionado con sus traumas

**Y ahora, sin mas preámbulo… que empiece la función**.

**Acto 1: Acto del Fraude de Darwin**

**Escena 3**

Ya eran las 9 de la noche, la Doctora Wesley salía del departamento, con bolsa en mano decidió tomar el auto, luego ve que en sus pies esta Perry, la doctora sonrió y lo tomo subiéndolo al auto, cerrando las puertas ella dijo

"Parece que decidiste arriesgarte después de todo" dijo Lucia con el ornitorrinco en el auto

_**Explícame esto de que seria humano**_

"Un viejo amigo de la facultad dijo encontrar la forma de transformar animales en seres humanos, gracias a arreglar su código genético y reestructurando sus órganos internos, eso fue lo único que me dijo después de volverse científico loco; aun asi, espero que tenga la maquina y sepa como hacerla funcionar"

_Científico Loco? Tengo más o menos idea de quien podría ser_

El auto se estaciono, y la doctora agarro a Perry y mostro el edificio

"Aquí dijo que vivía" y Perry se sorprendió al ver el edificio en el que estaba: era el edificio de Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados, el solo sudo frio, ¿enserio su némesis sabría el modo de ayudarlo?, el estaba desesperado y no tenia muchas opciones.

Al llegar al departamento; Lucia toco y tuvo respuesta

"Quien es?"

"Heinz, soy yo, que no te acuerdas?"

El Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz abre la puerta y ve a Lucia

"Lucia Wesley, de la facultad de ciencias" pregunto el doctor

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo" dijo la doctora entrando al laboratorio

"Yo pensé que ya no querías hablarme después de que te volviste Psicóloga de la agencia en donde trabajaba mi archí enemigo"

"Renuncie hace mucho; vine aquí porque quería pedirte un favor, recuerdas aquella maquina que dijiste que podría convertir animales en humanos"

"Si? Pero eso fue un vago sueño de preparatoria, porque lo preguntas?"

"Hay alguien que esta interesado" y la doctora le muestra el ornitorrinco al doctor

"Nah, es un ornitorrinco, no hace gran cosa"

"Tal vez no te parezca conocido" dijo Lucia agarrando un pequeño sombrero de fedora blanco y se lo puso a Perry

"Pe-Perry el ornitorrinco, Perry el ornitorrinco, Perry el ornitorrinco quiere ser humano!"

"Si"

"E-E-Esto es muy apresurado, por que?"

"Perry decidió renunciar a la agencia, porque la agencia no quiso resolver el caso del asesinato de su familia" dijo Lucia mostrando la foto de la familia de sus dueños ya muertos

"Murieron con índices de homicidio y suicidio y quiere saber el 'Porque, asi que por favor, crees que podrías ayudarlo"

El doctor cuestionó la razón ortodoxa

"Ayudar a mi ex-némesis, no lo se, nunca he usado el Re-Estructurador Genético Animal, lo tenia planeado para el final del verano, pero, como Perry renuncio…bueno"

"Por primera vez haz algo por los demás, Doofenshmirtz"

Y después de una pausa, el doctor resignado develo una enorme capsula con una probeta encima y una computadora a lado

"Era más pequeña de lo que recordaba" dijo la doctora Lucia y Perry decidió bajar dejando el mini-teclado con la doctora y abrió la puerta de la capsula

"Espera Perry" dijo el doctor "Se que soy un malvado científico loco, pero tengo al menos una pizca de ética, estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto"

Perry solo miro con mirada desafiante y cerro la capsula

"Tomare eso como un si, ojala recuerde bien el procedimiento" y empezó el procedimiento de ejecutar comandos en la computadora y puso una especie de formula verde en un escape, Perry adentro de la capsula empezó a oler una especie de gas, ese gas era una formula mutagena y Perry empezó a toser a exposición de esta formula

"Bueno, ya esta descargado, adiós Perry el Ornitorrinco" dijo el Doctor Doofenshmirtz, presionando un botón

"HOLA PERRY EL HUMANO" y el gas se esparció gracias a un ventilador en el techo de la capsula, Perry empezó a sentir dolor y vio como sus patas empezaban a guardar se en los poros de su nueva piel, y empezó a sentir un estirón de piernas cuando sus piernas se alargaron, y su cara se empezaba a deformar.

La maquina empezaba a funcionar con demasiada energía que la maquina impuso una gran explosión y luego hubo una apagón en toda la ciudad en un instante. Doofenshmirtz y Wesley tosieron viendo la maquina echando humo

"Era bastante viejo, era obvio que se chamuscara" pero luego se oyó un pitido y una figura apareció con el humo verde: era un chico de 10 años, con el pelo verde marino, el se mantenía tratando de balancearse, se podía ver que tenia la mirada castaña y una nariz casi como la de un pico, un cuerpo delgado, manos y pies planos.

"ESTA VIVO" dijo victorioso el doctor "ES HUMANO"

"Esta desnudo" dijo la doctora pasmada y Perry el humano se desmayo. Ella decidió tomar su bata y cubrió al cuerpo inconsciente diciendo que el solo esta inconsciente, y se dirigió a la puerta

"Oye, espera" dijo el doctor "A donde te llevas a Perry el ornito- digo, Perry el humano?"

"Lo llevare un orfanato, quiero que para su nueva identidad parezca por lo menos normal"

"Si quieren yo puedo adoptarlo, claro que tengo que avisarle primero a mi ex-esposa y a Vanessa, mi hija"

"Aprecio la oferta, pero quiero que no tenga conexión con 'su pasado', es por su bien moral"

"Bueno, pero por lo menos déjame despedirme de el" y luego se acerco al cuerpo durmiente diciéndole

"Adiós Perry el Ornitorrinco, fuiste el único que odie como enemigo y quise como amigo, Como te odio Perry el Ornitorrinco" dijo esta ultima oración llorando, la doctora suspiro pensando

"El siempre ha sido un dramático" y cerro la puerta del laboratorio.

Minutos después, la doctora conducía por las calles mirando el cuerpo durmiente de Perry, ya humano y luego ve un edificio "Orfanato de San Alberto", ella se baja del carro y deja el cuerpo del humano cubierto aun con su bata con su mini-teclado y una nota que había hecho, le susurro al oído

"Adiós Perry el Ornitorrinco, buena suerte con tu familia" y toco la puerta del orfanato y se dirigió lejos con su auto, cuando una monja abre la puerta, ella ve el niño y se lo lleva adentro con sus cosas

FIN DEL ACTO DEL FRAUDE DE DARWIN


	4. Acto de la Herida Escondida I

**Al Final del Camino…**

**(Secuela fan de Camino por BrunoProgg64)**

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y la compañía Disney, y si de casualidad aparecen o mencionan personajes de otra serie, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y compañías

Esta obra va dedicada a BrunoProgg64, un autor que admiro mucho por su único estilo de tragedias, esta obra continua lo que su obra "Camino" se quedo. Todo lo que pasa aquí, obviamente es ficción y hay situaciones que no son muy adecuadas para menores de 14 años

En homenaje, este fic esta divido en "actos" con diferentes nombres relacionado con sus traumas

**Y ahora, sin mas preámbulo… que empiece la función**.

**Acto 2: Acto de la Herida Escondida**

**Escena 1**

(Orfanato de San Alberto, 6 meses después)

La madre superiora estaba paseando por los pasillos del orfanato, los niños jugaban por los pasillos en el patio, cuando ella paso por el salón de música, el vio al niño de pelo verde azulado, usando un uniforme negro con rojo vino tocando el piano una tonada en piano de la canción "_Hermanitos"_

"Percy" dijo la madre superiora y el niño dejo de tocar y dirijo su mirada a la señora

"Cuantas veces tengo que decirte, que todos los alumnos deben estar en las afueras de los salones a la hora de descanso" pero el niño no respondió y miro con ojos de preocupación el piano

La madre suspiro y le dijo al niño "Mira, tu no eres diferente a los demás niños aquí, todos ellos no tienen familia, se lo que siente ver que tu familia esta muerta, pero trata de superarlo"

El niño solamente dijo "Esa familia era todo para mi, yo no podía olvidarlos aunque otros padres me lleven lejos de aquí"

"Dios busca que resignemos los sentimientos de aquellos que se fueron, después de todo, si dices que tu familia era amorosa, es probable que estén en el cielo"

Después de una pausa, el niño solamente guardo el piano y el asiento y dijo mientras se dirigía al perchero

"Unas veces me pregunto si ellos están ahí, y otras me pregunto si existe un Dios o un cielo" luego tomo un sombrero café de fedora y salió al pasillo a jugar.

Horas después en la tarde, en una oficina de adopción, una pareja entro a la oficina de una trabajadora social

"Bien, señor y señora Barkley, según los exámenes, muestran que son un matrimonio estable y están considerados aprobados para adoptar"

"Ah, que bueno" dijo la señora Barkley: de mirada castaña y pelo castaño rojizo. "Yo desde hace mucho quería tener un hijo pero no podía tener uno"

"Si" dijo la trabajadora social "Leí en su revisión medica que era infértil, bueno les gustara saber que me llegaron algunos archivos nuevos de algunos orfanatos que les podía interesar" y luego dio algunos portafolios, y mientras revisaban, el papa; llevando lentes sobre su mirada azul y de pelo negro descubrió un archivo que le intereso

"Disculpe" dijo el señor Barkley "Quien es este niño?

"Ah, un caso nuevo que había llegado a San Alberto hace 6 meses, su nombre es Percy Fletcher"

"Percy?"

"Era uno de los primos de la familia Fletcher, la que fue asesinada hace 6 meses, jamás había estado mas afectado desde que supo la noticia, y la nota que tenia en mano fue que sus tíos no podían encargarse de el debido que ellos eran empresarios muy importantes"

"Que sus padres estaban ocupados, y que su tíos y primos fueran asesinados, eso me parece horrible, pobre de el" dijo la señora Barkley preocupada

"Aparte de eso y su actitud tan callada y solitaria, los de San Alberto dijeron que era un buen estudiante y muy maduro para su edad"

"Mmmmm, no lo se, crees que sea una buena elección adoptarlo, Charles" dijo la señora Desleí a su esposo

"Bueno Silvia, lo que el necesita es un hogar estable y un poco de cariño" y luego se dirigió a la trabajadora social

"Nos gustaría que Percy estuviera con nuestra familia"

"Están seguros de su decisión" dijo la trabajadora con curiosidad

"Lo que necesita es un poco de amor"

"Bueno" dijo mientras descolgaba el teléfono "Llamare a San Alberto para que empiecen los tramites"

Semanas después, Perry el humano (o Percy) se encontraba caminando a las afueras de San Alberto a mano de la madre superiora al carro de los Barkley, mientras escucha susurros de los demás niños del orfanato

"Ya oyeron, Percy fue adoptado"

"Quien podría adoptarlo, saben que es medio raro"

"El solo sale para el descanso, pero solo quiere estar solo"

"Hmmm, su familia esta muerta, y que? ya debe superarlo"

Pero aparentemente a Perry no le importaban lo que pensaban los demás mientras la Madre Superiora le daba su bendición

_Solo le importa saber lo que le paso a su familia_

En unos minutos, el estaba dentro de un apartamento del centro del Área Limítrofe, los Barkley llevaron unos meses de haberse casado, 4 para ser exactos.

Perry abrió la puerta de la nueva habitación mientras el ponía sus maletas en la cama y decidió descansar un poco, en eso la Señora Barkley abre la puerta y le dijo

"Percy, vamos ir a comprarte ropa nueva al centro comercial"

"Estoy en un momento Señora Barkley" y decidió pararse

"Por favor, llámame Mama, soy tu nueva mama" el solamente se puso un sombrero y decidió acompañar a su papa para ir al auto.

Mientras iban a la calle, el auto se para en un semáforo en rojo, Percy que iba en el asiento de atrás vio en la ventana de a lado el scooter de Doofenshmirtz y a su hija Vanessa; de pelo castaño, mirada azul y ropas negras.

Doofenshmirtz miro al lado del auto de los Barkley, mirando al chico ornitorrinco y luego la preocupación gano la cara del científico loco, Percy solo miro indiferente y se puso el sombrero abajo para descansar, y al volverse verde la luz; el auto avanzo. Dejando el scooter atrás, y el Doctor solo sollozo en silencio

"Papa" dijo Vanessa "Avanza, tienes la luz verde"

"Ah, lo siento" dijo el doctor tratando de no recordar a Perry que se volvió humano "Pensaba en algo, es todo" y el scooter decidió tomar otro camino

"Lo siento doctor" dijo Percy "Pero no necesito obstáculos para saber sobre mi familia" y derramo una lagrima mientras el auto iba al centro comercial.


	5. Acto de la Herida Escondida II

**Al Final del Camino…**

**(Secuela fan de Camino por BrunoProgg64)**

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y la compañía Disney, y si de casualidad aparecen o mencionan personajes de otra serie, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y compañías

Esta obra va dedicada a BrunoProgg64, un autor que admiro mucho por su único estilo de tragedias, esta obra continua lo que su obra "Camino" se quedo. Todo lo que pasa aquí, obviamente es ficción y hay situaciones que no son muy adecuadas para menores de 14 años

En homenaje, este fic esta divido en "actos" con diferentes nombres relacionado con sus traumas

**Y ahora, sin mas preámbulo… que empiece la función**.

**Acto 2: Acto de la Herida Escondida**

**Escena 2**

(Danville-1 año, 4 meses despues)

_**Perry en su forma humana ya tenia 12 años, se había adaptado a ser humano y a su nueva familia. Con el tiempo pudo ser amigo de los que antes fueron amigos de Phineas y Ferb, y vive por ahora una vida normal. Pero aun así seguía persistente en buscar la verdad, no importa en donde; aunque varios parecían negarle la verdad oscura.**_

Una madrugada, el se levanto agitado teniendo indicios de que tuvo una pesadilla, el respiro hondo mirando la habitación y saco de un cajón de su buro una libreta verde con el titulo: _**Flynn-Fletcher **_y empezó a escribir en el.

_Volví a tener la misma pesadilla de siempre: Me encontraba en el mismo árbol de siempre junto con Phineas y Ferb (las personas que mas quería en el mundo). Pero las hojas verdes del árbol volaron, y se convirtieron en cuervos negros y el escenario de patio se convirtió en una especie de pasillo de iglesia, y vi que una sombra de un señor con vestidos de sacerdote tomo a ambos a una habitación, solo podía escuchar susurros muy bajos, pero seguían de los gritos de ambos, mientras que no podía abrir la puerta porque parecía que la cerraron con llave._

_Luego solo hubo silencio y salió sangre debajo de la puerta, pero pude abrir la puerta y vi los cadáveres de Candace, Linda y Lawrence en el piso de la habitación, no podía verles los rostros; pero pude ver a Phineas y a Ferb, muertos, tendidos en la cama sin vida, con varias cicatrices y atados a unos grilletes en sus manos, luego la figura que los mato apareció y me dijo "Por que no estuviste ahí para protegerlos?" y la sombra desapareció, pero luego sentí que alguien me agarro el brazo, eran Phineas y Ferb con un rostro de locura que no había visto en ellos antes diciéndome a carcajadas frenéticas "Porque no nos protegiste? Porque no estuviste aquí?"_

… _Sigo buscando las huellas de sangre durante 2 años, pero todavía no encuentro nada importante_

_Estoy en un callejón sin salida _

Luego Perry el humano miro el reloj despertador que tenia 6:59 AM

"Ah, otra vez me desperté antes de la 7" y apretó el botón del despertador antes que sonara la alarma, el solo suspiro con una sonrisa baja y decidió tomarse una ducha rápida y se puso lo que ahora frecuentaba ponerse: una camisa de polo verde azulado con una imagen de ornitorrinco naranja, pantalones cortos negros, calcetines blancos y zapatos naranja con verde azulado. Luego se dirigió al comedor con sus papas

"Percy, no olvides que después de clases, iremos a la iglesia, porque iremos al bautizo de tu primo" dijo el señor Barkley

"Si señor Barkley" dijo Percy con una tonada seria mientras comía su cereal

"Percy" dijo la señora Barkley como si pareciera frustrada "Tienes ese habito de llamarnos Señor y Señora desde que te adoptamos, llámanos Mama y Papa"

"No puedo hacerlo, porque ya tengo una familia, y esta muerta"

"Ya debes superarlo, tus tíos y primos ya murieron hace mucho"

"Quiero saber el ¿Quien? El ¿Como? Y el ¿Porque?, solo así puedo seguir viviendo"

"Bueno" dijo el señor Barkley "No queremos seguir discutiendo del tema, así que termina tu desayuno porque luego llega el autobús"

"Esta bien" dijo Percy terminando su cereal y se dirigió a la puerta, poniéndose un chaleco café y un sombrero de fedora de igual color y cerro la puerta

"Ay, Charles" dijo la señora Barkley "Sigue insistiendo que puede buscar quien mato a su familia, y sigue insistiendo usar ese chaleco y sombrero de los años 30"

"Es solo una etapa, tarde o temprano superara lo de su familia"

Tiempo después, el autobús ya había llegado a la Secundaria de Danville, todos se bajaron para llegar a la Secundaria, y Percy se bajo y entro al edificio, pero seguía oyendo susurros acerca de el

"Miren, ya llego Percy"

"El raro de fedora, verdad?"

"Dicen que el día que llego aquí salió del manicomio después de ver a su familia muerta"

"Es solo un rumor, yo creo que es lindo"

Percy solo ignoro los comentarios de sus compañeros y se dirigió a su casillero a tomar libros, en ello escucha una voz

"Hola Percy" Percy voltea para ver a su amigo: de pelo castaño casi corto, vistiendo una camisa amarilla, pantalón rojo y zapatos blancos

"Hola Django" dijo Percy

"Dime, que vas a hacer en la tarde?"y Percy solamente cerro la puerta del casillero y camino junto a Django hacia su salón, mientras llegaban iban platicando

"Mis papas adoptivos y yo iremos a la iglesia para el bautizo de mi primo, pero aun así esta esa promesa de que iríamos al cine juntos"

"Entonces crees que se pueda hacer hoy"

"Hoy no, es miércoles, y después de la misa es probable que vaya a visitar a mis primos"

Django solo suspiro y dijo "Un consejo, ya supéralo, Phineas y Ferb murieron hace un par de años, y tu insistes en este juego de ¿Quién es el culpable?, no me puedo enojar contigo por que me caes bien y eres mi amigo pero esto ya debe parar"

"Gracias, eres muy amable, y no, se que hay algo mas en ese crimen"

Y luego la maestra llega "Buenos días niños"

"Buenos días, directora Johansson"

"Como sabrán, su profesor de ciencias esta atorado en el trafico, pero por suerte no tardara mucho, así que yo pasare lista"

"Brown, Django"

"Presente"

"Sweetwater, Adyson"

"Aqui"

"Van Stomm, Bufford"

"Por aqui"

"Barkley, Percy"

El solo levanto la mano

"Barkley, por enésima vez, cuando estas dentro del salón, quítate el sombrero"

"Hmmm," suspiro Percy quitándose el sombrero y lo guardo en su mochila "Ese sombrero es parte de mi personalidad"

"Muy bien, continuemos. Patel, Baljeet"

"Presente"

Clases después, fue recreo, Percy y Django fueron a su mesa, y entonces vieron que Baljeet estaba hablando con Ginger y Adyson con Bufford y las chicas se fueron a otra mesa, entonces los cuatro se sentaron

"No me digan que ya tienen citas" dijo Django

"Bueno, ya era hora de que ella finalmente noto que soy mas que un chico duro" dijo Bufford, y lucia diferente: el pelo castaño casi corte militar que tenia era mas largo, tenia una chaqueta gris sobre su camisa negra con calavera gris, pantalones cortos verde oscuro y zapatos rojos.

"Oye Baljeet" dijo Percy "Escuche que sacaste otra B- en tu examen de geografía"

"Y eso que?" dijo Baljeet en tono de negligencia: el ya lucia un mas clamado fleco negro, usando una camisa azul celeste, pantalones de mezclilla y tenis blancos

"No decias que tu mundo se acabaría si no sacabas mas de A"

"Ya no me importa sacar súper buenas notas, para que eso no me servirá cuando muera"

"Wow, has cambiado mucho Baljeet" dijo Percy

"Esta mejor así" agrego Bufford "Antes no me agradaba porque era muy nerd"

"Como quieras" dijo Django

Clases mas tarde, era el taller de arte, Django y Percy, estaban ahí porque Percy quería pasar mas tiempo con el y Django quería ser artista como su padre ambos usando batas blancas

"Oye Percy" dijo Django "Podrias pasarme mas periódico, no alcanza para la figura de papel mache"

"Bueno" dijo Percy, el se dirigió a tomar mas periódico, pero se resbalo con una mancha de pintura.

"Percy" dijo Django preocupado "Estas bien"

"Si, no fue nada grave" dijo Percy levantándose "Por suerte no me manche mucho, espero" y luego entre los dos empezaron a recoger los periódicos viejos, pero luego Percy vio un articulo que capto su atención.

_Suicidio de menor embarazada, posible conexión a tragedia Flynn-Fletcher_

El pudo leer rápido algunas piezas del artículo

_Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, 10 años de edad_

_Suicidio en el baño de su propia casa_

_Posiblemente violada_

_Embarazada según testigos_

Y sin que nadie lo viera, decidió tomar la hoja y guardarla en su bolsillo


	6. Acto de la Herida Escondida III

**Al Final del Camino…**

**(Secuela fan de Camino por BrunoProgg64)**

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y la compañía Disney, y si de casualidad aparecen o mencionan personajes de otra serie, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y compañías

Esta obra va dedicada a BrunoProgg64, un autor que admiro mucho por su único estilo de tragedias, esta obra continua lo que su obra "Camino" se quedo. Todo lo que pasa aquí, obviamente es ficción y hay situaciones que no son muy adecuadas para menores de 14 años

En homenaje, este fic esta divido en "actos" con diferentes nombres relacionado con sus traumas

**Y ahora, sin mas preámbulo… que empiece la función**.

**Acto 2: Acto de la Herida Escondida**

**Escena 3**

Eran las 3 de la tarde, y todos salieron de clases

"Bueno, irán al museo de arte para ayudar con mi papa para su próxima exhibición" dijo Django "Percy no ira porque tiene el bautizo de su primo"

"Nah, no puedo, tengo practica de futbol soccer" dijo Bufford

"Yo también" dijo Baljeet

"Como, tu también, pero pensé que eras puro estudio Baljeet" dijo Percy

"Soy un estudiante promedio ahora, ya no me importa si mis ancestros me escupen en la cara cuando muera, vámonos Bufford" y los dos se fueron a otro camino

"Antes era como pareja cómica tipo Gordo y Flaco, ahora hacen varias cosas juntos" dijo Percy

"Las cosas no eran así antes de que tu llegaras"

"Como lo que le paso a Isabella" dijo Percy

Django miro nervioso a su amigo de pelo verdi-azul y dijo "Quien!"

"Nadie…"mintió Percy "Era solo un nombre al azar"

"Ah, bueno" dijo Django mientras los dos abordaron el autobús, y mientras el autobús iba al camino empezó a ver la ventana, recordando los días en el que era un ornitorrinco: después de la escuela, sus "dueños" los paseaban después de hacer su tarea, era una de las actividades que hacían para no aburrirse después de sus tareas y labores de la casa

Pero algo despertó de su trance. El autobús se paro en una casa

"Percy" dijo Django "Ya me voy a casa"

"Ah, adiós" dijo Percy y Django se bajo el autobús y fue a su casa, mientras que el autobús seguía su camino; luego Percy se encontró solo y saco su libreta verde y empezó a escribir:

_Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, era la vecina de mis dueños, era líder de su tropa de exploradoras (que aun siguen juntas después de la perdida de su líder); desde que conoció a Phineas, ella solo quería que notara sus sentimientos por el, después de que el casi muere por algún proyecto años atrás, ella le confeso sus sentimientos; pero aun así su amor no sobrevivió aquel verano dos años atrás_

_Lo que me intriga ahora es la relación que tuvo su suicidio con el asesinato de los Flynn-Fletcher?_

_La nota dice que la autopsia tuvo rasgos de violación y embarazo, me pregunto?_

"Barkley" dijo el conductor de autobuses "Es tu parada"

"Ay perdón" dijo Percy mientras se acomodaba el sombrero y guardo su libreta verde en la mochila y llego al edificio de apartamentos, al llegar a su casa

"Ya llegue" dijo Percy

"Ah, que bueno que llegas, la comida esta lista" dijo la Señora Barkley "Mientras tu papa llega de trabajar, come y termina tu tarea rápido porque luego tenemos que ir a la iglesia"

"Si señora Barkley"

"Y dale con lo mismo"

Tiempo después, Percy se puso una camisa de botones blanco, pantalones negros y zapatos negros de vestir mientras toma un sombrero blanco y se pone una corbata azul marino y junto con sus padres adoptivos se fueron a la iglesia, al llegar a las afueras de la iglesia, Percy se quejo

"Que chiste tiene que me lleve mi sombrero de gala si no lo puedo usar en la iglesia"

"Porque hay que respetar la Iglesia, es la casa de Dios"

"Si, esta bien"

Después de la misa de bautizo, mucha gente se encontraba a las conviviendo en la Iglesia, saludando a la mama del bautizado a las afueras de la Iglesia y otros en el pórtico de la Iglesia platicando con el padre, mientras Percy vio que el Doctor Doofenshmirtz se acercaba en la iglesia y Percy quería evitarlo

"Ah hola Perry" dijo el doctor Doofenshmirtz

"Soy Percy"

"Solo quería saludarte y quería saber si te iba mejor como humano"

"Eh, me va bien, tengo una nueva familia y amigos, nada que ver como mi vida de agente, así que déjame en paz"

"Por favor Perry el humano, tenemos mucho que hablar"

"Que lastima, ahora déjame solo" dijo Percy mientras se alejaba

"Perry, espera yo quería hablar contigo, ya no he hecho nada malvado desde que renunciaste" y luego recibió un mensaje de texto de un numero desconocido

_Te volviste en tu naturaleza ¿verdad Doofenshmirtz?_

_Te recuerdo que eres un científico loco y si prefieres a otro agente que a P, tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas_

Trasladémonos un momento con el padre y algunos que asistieron al bautizo

"Ay Padre, es usted tan atento en cada misa" dijo una de las asistentes

"Bueno, es porque se que cada misa es un día apreciado por nosotros, y Dios nos da cada día para estar vivos" dijo el Padre de forma honrada

"Disculpe, se ve diferente, antes usted tenia pelo blanco y parece que se tiño las canas"

"No veo cual sea la diferencia, llevo aquí hace un par de años, soy el padre Issac"

"Padre Issac? Lo siento, no venia mucho a esta iglesia, que habrá pasado con el otro padre, el Padre William"

"ESE NOMBRE YA NO SE MENCIONA EN ESTA IGLESIA" grito uno de los monaguillos de ropas blancas y rojas que estaba barriendo y todos se sorprendieron

"Vincent" dijo el padre sorprendido

"Tenemos suerte de que Issac llegara hace mucho, de no haber sido así, aun viviríamos con ese corrupto lujurioso"

E padre se acerco a Vincent y dijo

"Que he dicho acerca de gritar en la iglesia esas barbaridades, te espero en el confesionario para darte tu penitencia"

"Si padre" dijo en tono bajo y se dirigió a la caseta del confesionario, se hinco y susurro

"Perdóname Dios Padre, que he pecado: No es mi culpa que odie al antiguo padre, es que tu sabes de lo que fue capaz de hacerle a esos niños. Afectando a familias de una manera torcida, en especial a esa familia, Los Flynn-Fletcher, todo cambio en la ciudad antes que…"

De pronto la ventana corrediza se abrió, revelando sobre una rejilla la cara de Percy

"Antes de que?"

"Ave María Purísima, pensé que era un obispo" se sorprendió Vincent

"Ese Padre Williams, que tuvo que ver con los Flynn-Fletcher"

"Porque desea saberlo? Que fue de ellos"

"Un primo… un primo muy querido de ellos"

"Podría decirle que tuvo que ver con su muerte pero" luego Vincent mira ambos lados y le suspira "Debería hablarle de esto en otro lado, donde te podría localizar"

"Veame a las afueras del cementerio, siempre voy los Miercoles a visitar la tumba de mis primos" y se alejo de el lugar

"Por cierto" dijo Percy "No se tu nombre"

"Vincent"

"Percy Barkley, antes conocido como Percy Fletcher" y se alejo a la iglesia y estuvo con sus papas

Vincent solo se quedo en el confesionario y dijo en silencio

"La verdad os hará libres, sin importar lo oscura que sea"


	7. Acto de la Herida Escondida IV

**Al Final del Camino…**

**(Secuela fan de Camino por BrunoProgg64)**

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y la compañía Disney, y si de casualidad aparecen o mencionan personajes de otra serie, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y compañías

Esta obra va dedicada a BrunoProgg64, un autor que admiro mucho por su único estilo de tragedias, esta obra continua lo que su obra "Camino" se quedo. Todo lo que pasa aquí, obviamente es ficción y hay situaciones que no son muy adecuadas para menores de 14 años

En homenaje, este fic esta divido en "actos" con diferentes nombres relacionado con sus traumas

**Y ahora, sin mas preámbulo… que empiece la función**.

**Acto 2: Acto de la Herida Escondida**

**Escena 4**

Poco tiempo después de la misa de bautizo, los Barkley se dirigieron al cementerio de Danville, cerca de las afueras de la ciudad, Percy se acerco a las tumbas de su familia apiladas de izquierda a derecha en este orden: Linda Flynn, Candace Flynn, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher y Lawrence Fletcher; por supuesto los padres estaban algo alejados de el por respeto

Percy solo dejo una flor rosa a cada tumba y se hinco a ver las tumbas de Phineas y Ferb

"Chicos" dijo Percy "Soy yo Perry, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la primera vez que los visite pero no he sido muy sincero con ustedes; verán, ya les había platicado hace mucho que no era un simple ornitorrinco que no hace gran cosa y un agente, bueno ex-agente después de su muerte, y que cada día pienso en ustedes no solo como mis dueños, sino como mis seres queridos, y juro por mi vida que sabré quien los mato, sin importar que pase"

Y luego apareció un muchacho rubio de ojos azules, vistiendo una camisa verde de botones, pantalones azules y zapatos rojos vino con un ramo de flores y se las dio a la tumba de Candace

"Hola" dijo Percy curioso

"Ah, hola" dijo el rubio respondiendo "Conocías a estas personas"

"Solo digamos que fui en vida su primo, Percival Dee Fletcher-Barkley pero me gusta que me digan Percy"

"Jeremy Johnson" respondió el joven "Yo una vez, fui amigo de Candace, pero quería mas o menos ser algo mas que eso"

"Disculpa?"

"Veran, desde que me entere que murió bueno se puso triste, no se porque pero mi hermanita lo acepto mas rápido que los demás pero pienso que desde ese dia no me quise enamorar de otra persona, incluso si sus amigas insisten que busque a otra persona"

"Jeremy?"

"Dicen que si en verdad amas a alguien, debes dejarlo ir, pero no creo estar listo todavía"

"Yo tampoco" y luego Jeremy miro que empezaba a oscurecer

"Se esta haciendo de noche, será mejor que me vaya" y luego el beso la tumba de su amiga

"Adiós Candace" y se marcho, dejando a Percy mirando las tumbas y decidió regresar con sus papas, cuando luego al salir a buscar al auto, encuentran a Vincent, usando ropa casual

"Hola familia Barkley, soy Vincent" saludo el monaguillo

"Hola VIncent" saludo la señora Barkley "Eres amigo de Percy? No te habíamos visto antes"

"Lo conocí en el bautizo, no hay problema si los acompaño para cenar, mis papas pensaran que llegare tarde por cuestiones de la iglesia"

"Bueno, si a Percy no le molesta"

"Por favor, solo dejas que Django se quede para cenar, Por favor Señora Barkley"

Ella solo respiro hondo y dijo "Bueno, pero solo porque se ve que eres de buena familia"

Tiempo después, los Barkley, Percy y Vincent cenaron, no sin antes que rezaran para bendecir su comida, ya que fue idea de Vincent

"Hace mucho que no como espagueti con albóndigas" dijo Vincent mientras comía la racion de su plato

"Asi que Vincent" dijo el señor Barkley "Como es la vida en la iglesia?"

Vincent termino el bocado en su boca y dijo "Muy buena, mi familia toma seriamente la religión, y mi hermano mayor y yo decidimos meternos a la iglesia, con el tiempo mi hermano se volvió Acolito y yo apenas soy monaguillo"

"Ah, que interesante, y donde esta tu hermano?"

En ese momento, Vincent solo bajo la cabeza y solo murmuro claro

"El… el murió… tuvo un accidente cuando limpiaba el órgano, se cayo y se golpeo la cabeza bien fuerte"

"En serio? Es una lastima"

"Ah, señor y señora Barkley" dijo Percy "No hay problema si después de cenar, puedo platicar con Vince en mi habitación"

"Seguro, tal vez el te convenza de redimir ese habito de preocuparte de mi pasado"

"Porque?" dijo Vincent

"Luego te explico" dijo Percy

Despues de cenar, Percy y Vincent estuvieron en la habitación del pelo Verdi-azul: ahí habia cortinas verde claro cubriendo las cortinas, la cama de sabanas blancas y cobertor verde marino con patas naranjas, también un perchero donde guardaba sus chalecos y sombreros, también había un buró, un armario y un televisor

"Quiero mostrarte algo, a casi nadie le he mostrado esto, pero, quiero que me ayudes a buscar acerca de la muerte de mi familia" y luego saca del armario unos pizarrones de corcho y pizarrones blanco que en su contenido había fotos, artículos de periódico y notas entre otros

"En verdad eres casi como un detective" dijo Vincent con especulación sentado en la cama de Percy

"Si, algo asi" dijo Percy "Primero lo primero. Que sabes de Phineas Flynn y Ferb Fletcher?"

"Veras, mi hermano mayor y yo fuimos a su fiesta de playa en el jardín; es todo lo que se de ellos, bueno y que era una de las ultimas familias que tuvo como blanco ese demonio"

(**Nota: **No se si al Acolito en la obra "Camino" tuvo un hermano menor, así que espero que a Bruno no le moleste si lo incluyo)

"Bien" dijo Perry sentándose a lado de el "Cuéntame lo que sepas acerca del tal Padre William"

Vincent se paro y vio a la ventana

"Mi hermano y yo fuimos recibidos al Padre William en la iglesia, ganamos un poco de servicio social; nuestros padres pensaban que ese padre fuera buena persona ya que es sacerdote, ellos no estaban consientes de la verdad"

(**Nota: **En esta parte, siéntanse libres de escuchar "Nephilim" de Abnigdon Boys School, pero solo las estrofas en vez del coro, todavía no)

"La verdad?"

"El padre William atraía a familias inocentes hacia una falsa Gracia del Señor; y los hijos fueron los que mas sufrían, ellos fueron atraídos por una falsa promesa de amor puro, cuando en realidad estaba interesado en amor carnal y sucio"

"No me digas que?..."

"El los violaba, el Padre William era un pedófilo" excalmo Vincent

(**Nota: **Ahora si, escuchen el coro de "Nephilim")

Percy solo se quedo boquiabierto de escuchar la palabra pedófilo, el no podía creer que el Padre William iria tras sus dueños, tomarlos por la fuerza y violarlos para complacerse a si mismo.

"Ese monstruo tomo a personas puras e inocentes, para convertirlos en capsulas vacías, sin pureza, y sin aquella castidad que le dio el Espíritu Santo; si el señor es nuestro Pastor, entonces nosotros ovejas somos cuidados del los lobos como el" siguió gritando hasta desplomarse en el piso a llorar

"No es tu culpa Vince" dijo Percy tratando de consolarlo "Ese Padre fue un monstruo al abusar de niños y con eso tal vez a esa familia, pero tu no tienes la culpa"

"Claro que tengo la culpa" dijo Vincent "Fuimos cómplices silenciosos de ese pecador, y también victimas; El mato a mi hermano para poder tener su silencio, lo que hizo no se lo perdonare" y siguió llorando, Percy lo abrazo tratando de consolarlo

(**Nota: **Bien, alto a la música)

"No te preocupes, ya no te voy a preguntar mas, te llevaremos a casa" dijo Percy

"Ya mis padres deben estar preocupados por mi y perdón si mentí en frente de tus padres, no quería asustarlos" dijo Vincent y el peli-azul ayudo a pararse

"Una ultima cosa Percy: pide y se te dara, busca y lo hallaras; aquella verdad sobre tu familia no podría ser tal como la ves ahora"

Y sin más palabras del ex-ornitorrinco y su familia, llevaron a Vincent a casa

Mientras tanto, en casa de los Garcia-Shapiro, Django estaba ayudando a remodelar el baño de la casa, el movía algunos azulejos y al notar uno flojo, de pronto lo removió y vio una cinta de video con una cinta que decía _**La Verdad…**_

"Y esto?" pregunto el joven artista


	8. Acto de la Herida Escondida V

**Al Final del Camino…**

**(Secuela fan de Camino por BrunoProgg64)**

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y la compañía Disney, y si de casualidad aparecen o mencionan personajes de otra serie, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y compañías

Esta obra va dedicada a BrunoProgg64, un autor que admiro mucho por su único estilo de tragedias, esta obra continua lo que su obra "Camino" se quedo. Todo lo que pasa aquí, obviamente es ficción y hay situaciones que no son muy adecuadas para menores de 14 años

En homenaje, este fic esta divido en "actos" con diferentes nombres relacionado con sus traumas

**Y ahora, sin mas preámbulo… que empiece la función**.

**Acto 2: Acto de la Herida Escondida**

**Escena 5**

A la mañana siguiente, en la escuela, Django decidió ir al club audiovisual sin que nadie lo viera, entonces encontró una televisión conectado a una videocasetera y bajo el volumen del televisor para que nadie supiera que estaba ahí, entonces empezó a reproducir el video; cuando vio en la pantalla a una chica de pelo largo negro, un moño rosa en su cabeza y un vestido rosa

En su rostro y mirada azul se veían lágrimas y una mirada de inseguridad mientras sostenía su cinta de emblemas

"Isabella" dijo el australiano impactado

_Oh, hola, si de casualidad el que esta viendo este video es la policía; debe saber que Isabella Garcia-Shapiro esta muerta cuando se acabe esta cinta. Verán, yo no puedo seguir con una carga que no puedo decir a nadie, mucho menos en este video._

_La razón porque hago esto es que quiero dar testimonio en contra del Padre William y lo que hizo con mucha gente y conmigo; ese hombre no merece llamarse sacerdote no después de que hizo con muchos niños, lo que le hizo a Buford, lo que me hizo a mi_

De pronto, la puerta del club audiovisual empezó a abrirse lentamente, abriendo paso a una sombra.

_Ese monstruo violo a varios niños inocentes, dejándolos con una cicatriz emocional permanente y con una inocencia manchada; y lo peor me paso a mí, ya que de su amor enfermo y sin corazón me embarazo._

_Ahora, seguramente debe andar tras la familia de la única persona que en verdad amo, a Phineas Flynn, su hermanastro Ferb y toda su familia; pero el problema es que no creo que esta familia sea fundado por amor…_

Y de pronto, la televisión se desconecto

"Que estas haciendo aquí" dijo aquella persona haciendo que Django volteara nervioso

Minutos después, Percy veía estaba en los casilleros viendo si de casualidad se encontraba a su amigo

"Donde rayos esta" dijo Percy "Se supone que tenía que verme para el trabajo de literatura…" y de pronto se encontró a Baljeet

"Baljeet, por aquí" dijo Percy llamando al chico moreno

"Que paso" pregunto Baljeet

"Has visto de casualidad a Django, lo vi en la primera clase, pero desapareció después de que me dijo que iba ir al audiovisual, sabes que paso?"

"No, no se"

Entonces Percy miro el lado de Baljeet y pregunto de nuevo

"Oye, donde esta Buford?, no estaba contigo"

"Ah, el dijo que iba a ir al audiovisual por una tele para el salón, ahorita lo busco" y luego fue a buscar a su compañero, cuando llego al audiovisual encontró a Buford sentado en una de las sillas.

"Buford?" pregunto

"Recuerdas lo que paso hace un par de años, en nuestro vecindario" dijo el grandulón con un tono siniestro

"Solo puedo decir que lo que vi, no quiero recordarlo, yo mejor regreso a clases" pero Buford agarro el brazo de su compañero y le dice

"Cuando nos enteramos de la verdad sobre el asesinato, sabes que juramos ese dia?"

"Es que no le diríamos a nadie" dijo nerviosamente

"Imagínate" empezó a gritar el bravucón "Todo el esfuerzo que tuvimos que hacer para ocultarles a todos lo que en verdad paso, lo que le hicieron a ellos en especial a mi"

"Tarde o temprano alguien sabría la verdad, aparte de todo ¿que le hiciste a Django?"

Luego Buford lo soltó y dijo

"El encontró una cinta que aparentemente decía toda la verdad, pero el muy cobarde me prometió que no se lo enseñaría a su amigo"

"Percy es familia de ellos, debe saberlo"

Se acerco a Baljeet y dijo "No, no debe, no queremos causar otro escándalo"

"Django pronto le dirá la verdad a Percy, y es probable que el te persiga por lo que hiciste"

Entonces lo tira al piso y empieza a desabotonarle la camisa a su compañero y acaricio la piel visible de la parte desabrochada

"Porque le hice algo que le hará recordar quien manda aquí"

"Buford, basta"

Y luego le dio un derechazo en la cara

"Y también te lo hare a ti si vienes de chismoso con Percy, esta claro?"

"Si" empezó a sollozar "Pero no me hagas daño" y luego el bravucón se retiro del salón

"Maldición" dijo Baljeet silenciosamente "Ya no puedo callar el silencio, tengo que decirle a Percy, pero no debo dejar que Buford se entere"

En la tarde, Percy estaba saliendo de entrenar Karate en el gimnasio cerca de su casa, mientras el caminaba al edificio departamental tomando una botella de agua, el recibió un mensaje en su celular

_Percy_

_Ven a mi casa pronto, tengo que hablar contigo_

_Es urgente_

_Django_

_P.S Ven solo y no le digas a nadie_

Entonces, Percy decidió tomar un camión para llegar a la zona de suburbios no sin antes llamar a sus padres adoptivos de que Django lo llamo urgentemente y decidió parar en su casa

Al llegar a casa de Django, el toco la puerta y el señor Brown lo recibió

"Percy?" pregunto el papa de Django

"Hola Señor Brown" dijo Percy "Django me hablo, me dijo que viniera urgentemente"

"Si, ojala pudieras hablar con el, ha estado muy raro desde que llego de la escuela, si quieres puedes pasar"

"Gracias" y decidió pasar a la habitación

(**Nota: **Esta parte es medio fuerte, y acompáñenlo con "My Inmortal" de Evanescence)

Percy decidió entrar a la habitación y vio que las luces estaban apagadas y vio a Django en su cama llorando

"Django" pregunto Percy acercándose al joven sollozando

"Cierra la puerta, no quiero que papa se entere de lo que paso" y sin dudarlo, cerro la puerta y se sentó frente a Django

"Que paso?"

"Recuerdas cuando te dije que iba al audiovisual?"

"Si"

"Es que encontré una cinta en el baño de los Garcia-Shapiro una cinta de video mientras remodelábamos su baño, era de Isabella diciendo que un tal Padre William la había violado y se embarazo y de pronto lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que, que" y luego Django se abalanzo en los brazos de Percy llorando y luego vio que Django tenia moretones en la cara

"Ya ya" dijo Percy "Todo esta bien, ya paso lo feo, quien te hizo daño?"

"No… no puedo decirlo porque si lo hago, me hará daño otra vez,"

"Entiendo, no hay problema, solo quiero que descanses y olvides esto; prometo que pase lo que pase, hare que el que te hizo esto pagara caro pero quiero que olvides lo malo, cuando te sientas mejor quiero que platiques con tu papa lo que paso y vayas con un psicólogo, todo va a salir bien, te lo aseguro"

La victima solo asentó y después de una pausa el dijo

"Porque te viniste en bata" pregunto Django mas tranquilo

"Es que vine después de mi clase de Karate, me llamaste cuando salía"

"Cierto"

Y decidió quedarse por un rato en casa de Django hasta que se sintiera mas tranquilo

_No se quien abuso de ti Django, pero se dos cosas: _

_1.- Se que el peso de la justicia caerá sobre el_

_2.- Se por donde mas o menos puedo empezar_


	9. Acto de la Herida Escondida VI

**Al Final del Camino…**

**(Secuela fan de Camino por BrunoProgg64)**

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y la compañía Disney, y si de casualidad aparecen o mencionan personajes de otra serie, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y compañías

Esta obra va dedicada a BrunoProgg64, un autor que admiro mucho por su único estilo de tragedias, esta obra continua lo que su obra "Camino" se quedo. Todo lo que pasa aquí, obviamente es ficción y hay situaciones que no son muy adecuadas para menores de 14 años

En homenaje, este fic esta divido en "actos" con diferentes nombres relacionado con sus traumas

**Y ahora, sin mas preámbulo… que empiece la función**.

**Acto 2: Acto de la Herida Escondida**

**Escena 6**

La mañana siguiente, Percy fue de nuevo a buscar a Baljeet, el no iba a esperar a Django por que se reporto enfermo; luego el se encontró con Baljeet dentro de su casillero

"Baljeet?" pregunto Percy "Que haces dentro del casillero"

"Me escondo"

"Para que?"

"No quiero que Buford me descubra hablando contigo"

Después de una pausa, el de pelo-verde azul "Porque nosotros sabemos que paso hace 2 años, pero Buford no quiere que lo sepas"

Y luego se da cuenta que Buford se acercaba al casillero a lo lejos

"Mejor me voy, porque tu 'amigo' se esta acercando"

Baljeet se asusto con lo que Percy dijo "Debemos hablar esto en privado, veme después de las practicas de soccer, yo me encargare de distraerlo para hablar contigo"

Percy solo asentó y corro rápido para no ser visto por el bravucón, entonces el bravucón apareció

"Hola ñoño" dijo Buford "Que haces en tu casillero"

"Lo acomodo" dijo nervioso y se cayo de el

"Ah" entonces pasa un lado y le susurra "Espero que recuerdes la platica que tuvimos ayer"

Baljeet solo trago saliva del último comentario.

Las clases pasaron, y Percy no solo se la pasaba escuchando las lecciones de los profesores, pero casi muchas veces estaba inmerso en sus recuerdos, haciéndolo olvidar que debía quitarse el sombrero en clases.

Después de la escuela, el decidió saltarse el autobús para asistir a la practica de Soccer, ver a los jugadores practicar, y antes de que acabara se acerco a los casilleros

"Oye, fedora" dijo uno de los del equipo "Que haces aquí?"

"Busco a Baljeet Patel"

"Uh" dijo otro de los jugadores burlándose "Parece que Patel quiere engañar a su novio a propósito" y los demás excepto el hindú se rieron

"Cállense todos o se meterán en problemas, no tienen derecho a burlarse de el" grito Percy, luego otro de los jugadores se acerco a Percy y dijo

(**Nota: **En este comentario, por favor, tengan un poco de discreción, se los digo a los fans que están leyendo este fic)

"Creo que estas muy perdido llorando sobre tu familia que no escuchaste el nuevo rumor: Tal vez no lo notaste, pero ese par de niños están saliendo con chicas solo para despistar a la escuela, pero nosotros no somos tontos, sabemos que Baljeet y Buford son gays"

Después de este comentario, el impulsivamente arrojo al jugador al piso, golpeo en el estomago a otro y enrosco su pierna en la cabeza del ultimo que hablo para hacer que perdiera el balance

"Esto se ganan por meterse con mis amigos" dijo crudamente con un rostro de amargura "Ahora déjenme hablar a solas con Baljeet"

"Pero yo no me he terminado de cambiar" dijo otro jugador nerviosamente

"DIJE QUE SE VAYAN" grito otra vez, y todos aunque algunos no se terminaron de cambiar salieron de los casilleros, dejando al hindú y el "detective" solos

"No tenias que hacerlo?" dijo Baljeet no mostrando ofensa

"Tenía, no puede ser que Buford y tu soporten esto, que les digan gays, por cierto. ¿Y Buford?"

"Esta hablando con el entrenador, pero esta bien, lo dicen solo para molestarnos, aunque creo que ya debería pasar al punto"

Perry asintió y dijo "Que fue lo que paso a Isabella, el verano hace 2 años atrás"

"Un día, a Phineas y a Ferb se les ocurrió hacer un reactor de Uranio, o por lo menos eso fue lo que las exploradoras me contaron: no era de esperarse que alguno sufriera los efectos de la radiación, pero no esperaba que Phineas estuviera enfermo, me imagino lo que su hermano sufrió"

"Entonces al ver que Phineas podría morir por la radiación, seguramente Isabella confeso sus sentimientos?"

"Exacto, como lo sabes?"

Percy mintió diciendo "Era… obvio, no puedo creer que Phineas no notara sus sentimientos"

"Lo se, cuando el estaba enfermo, una persona se acerco; el viejo padre de la iglesia"

"El Padre William? "

"Ese mismo, el empezó acercarse a esta familia, durante un tiempo no supimos nada ni de Phineas ni de Ferb, solo de Isabella unos días después, viniendo con un bulto en la panza, pronto nos dimos cuenta de que estaba…" luego pauso y empezó a susurrar y luego el peliverde azulado termino la frase

"Embarazada, Entonces ese Padre William, fue el que los mato!"

"Imposible, lo encontraron muerto en el hospital horas antes que tu familia muriera, según testigos en el hospital que se encontraba"

"Baljeet" se oyó una voz

"Oh no" dijo el moreno asustado "Es Buford, debes irte"

"No puedo, que tiene que ver que Isabella se embarazo durante el verano"

"No te lo puedo decir, si Buford te encuentra nos matara a ambos"

"Entonces" decidió buscar un casillero abierto y se escondió "Ahorita te buscare en tu casa" y cerró el casillero en el momento en que Buford llego

"Buford" dijo Baljeet "Que haces aquí?"

"Nada" respondió el bravucón "El entrenador me hablaba acerca de ayudar a disciplinar el equipo, el partido intercolegial y esas cosas"

Mientras los dos hablaban, Percy pensaba:

_Ahora que el menciona el reactor de Uranio, hay un recuerdo que solo veo en sueños: que Ferb me tomaba y me obligaba a morder e inyectar mi veneno a Phineas. Jamás comprendí porque, solo me pongo triste por dentro después de ver a Phineas, retorciendo de dolor._

_Ahora que Baljeet aclara que quedo embarazada, me hace pensar que tal vez; el Padre William pudo haber violado a Isabella, y si el Padre se acerco a mi familia mientras Phineas se recuperaba, seguramente se gano la confianza de los hijos y…, NO, no puede ser que acabaron…_

"Voy a agarrar mis cosas y será mejor que te cambies" luego el ex-ornitorrinco se dio cuenta que entro a esconderse en el casillero de Buford, ahora como diría su difunta dueña Candace

Perry ahora estaba en problemas


	10. Acto de la Herida Escondida VII

**Al Final del Camino…**

**(Secuela fan de Camino por BrunoProgg64)**

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y la compañía Disney, y si de casualidad aparecen o mencionan personajes de otra serie, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y compañías

Esta obra va dedicada a BrunoProgg64, un autor que admiro mucho por su único estilo de tragedias, esta obra continua lo que su obra "Camino" se quedo. Todo lo que pasa aquí, obviamente es ficción y hay situaciones que no son muy adecuadas para menores de 14 años

En homenaje, este fic esta divido en "actos" con diferentes nombres relacionado con sus traumas

**Y ahora, sin mas preámbulo… que empiece la función**.

**Acto 2: Acto de la Herida Escondida**

**Escena 7**

Buford miraba el casillero en el que Percy estaba, el no quería respirar para que no delatara su presencia; luego de mirar por un tiempo el casillero, el miro a su compañero que se cambio de su uniforme de soccer a sus ropas habituales.

"Te cambiaste tan rápido?" pregunto Buford

"Me cambie mientras mirabas como tonto tu casillero" dijo Baljeet, mientras de la prisa tomo su maleta "Bueno, me adelantare, adiós, te veo el Sábado en el partido" pero luego, Buford tomo su brazo

"Le dijiste?"

Entonces Baljeet empezó a hablar asustado "Que? Decirle a quien? Que cosa?"

(**Nota: **Lo que sigue es algo duro, así que o si son de débil corazón, pásense a la parte final; y si quieren leer todo hasta el final, escuchen "Waga Rotusashi Aku no Hana", y luego, "Gesshoku Grand Guiñol", ambos de Ali Project)

Entonces Buford miro con desconfianza al joven y luego de un aliento, lo arrincono en un casillero y furioso le dijo

"¡Le dijiste a Percy, verdad tarado!"

"No, claro que no" dijo asustado mientras que Baljeet recibe un derechazo en la cara

"No mientas" y luego le dio otro golpe

"Dilo" dijo Buford amenazante "Si no quieres sufrir mas, dime que le dijiste"

"Esta bien" dijo como si empezando a llorar "Le dije a Percy como Isabella se embarazo, pero no dije lo que le paso a su familia"

Buford solo rezongo y arrastro a su compañero a las regaderas y abrió una de las llaves, y dándole un gancho al abdomen hizo que el cayera al suelo

"Siempre he pensado que personas como tu: ñoños, debiluchos y desadaptados sociales, son perfectos para ser satisfechos, sabes de lo que hablo?"

"No, y ya déjame" dijo mientras se trataba de mover, pero el estaba inmovilizado mientras el le sacaba la camisa y empezó de nuevo a acariciar su piel

"Tu piel es hipnotizante, sabias?" dijo Buford en un tono libidinoso

"Buford, te volviste peor, abusando de otras personas es horrible, y yo que soy tu amigo…" dijo mientras el bravucón lo seguía despojando de su ropa, hasta dejándolo en ropa interior

"Otra pregunta: ¿Sabes porque te seguía atormentando desde que éramos niños?"

"Por…porque…te gustaba atormentarme"

Buford enfureció y siguió golpeando a Baljeet hasta que escupiera algo de sangre y quedara inconsciente

Buford sonrió maléficamente al ver la escena y decidió acariciar de nuevo la piel de su amigo

"Porque gracias a lo que paso ese verano, aprendí que puedo amar a aquellos que me temen, Percy luego me temerá, pero primero…"

"Ya detente Buford" se escucha una voz, revelando que Percy salió del casillero

"Percy, te ves mejor sin ese sombrero y ese chaleco" comento Buford, viendo que solo era una figura de un chico de pelo verdi-azul, una camisa naranja, shorts cafes y viendo que estaba descalzo

"No te hagas el chistoso, se lo que le hiciste a Baljeet, lo que le vas a hacer, y luego lo que le harás a mi"

"Enserio, veo que no entiendes porque eres el nuevo: he alcanzado una nueva faceta como bravucón del barrio, puedo crear mas miedo a los demás con solo amarlos, puedes imaginarlo, pude someter a varios a mi voluntad tal como lo hice con tu amigo"

Percy solo mostro enfado, pero siguió calmado

"Ese no es el Buford que conocía"

"Me estas regañando?"

"Te estoy salvando, no quiero que termines como ese diablo del Padre William, que termino abusando de la confianza de mi familia y termino violando a Candace, a Ferb y a Phineas"

(**Nota: **No creo que Phineas fue violado en "Camino" porque más bien estaba a punto de ser violado, pero Perry piensa que todos los hijos fueron violados, así que no hagan caso del ultimo comentario que hizo)

"Ese demonio aprovecho la tragedia de ambos padres para apoderarse de la inocencia de mis seres queridos, no se como termino todo esto pero se que ese padre acabo con su familia, solo para limpiar su nombre"

Después de una pausa, Buford solo murmuro "No entiendes" y luego grito "Nadie lo Entiende!" y se dirigió a golpear a Percy, pero el lo esquiva y lo manda al suelo, pero el se recupera, pero entre gritos y forcejeos, Percy le da una patada y se revolcó a la pared, Percy se acerco y dijo

"Se acabo Buford, hace rato llame a la policía, si te entregas y te declaras culpable, será menos dura la condena"

(**Nota: **Aquí pueden dejar de escuchar música)

Bufford solo carcajeo y luego sollozo

"Esto era precisamente lo que quería evitar, que me mandaran a la cárcel, solo por mis acciones, quien diría que ser el bravucón del barrio traería problemas"

"Se que lo que le hiciste a Django y a Baljeet no fue por tu ira, si de casualidad lo que hacías fue porque te violaron"

"Tenias que mencionarlo"

"Buford?" pregunto desconcertado el verdi-azul mientras el peli castaño cerraba la llave del agua que abrió

"Hace dos años, antes de que tu familia muriera, fui a la Iglesia a platicar con el padre, fue idea de mi mama, pero luego cuando me di cuenta, estaba desnudo en una cama con un acolito muerto, y el padre dijo que el me violo"

Entonces Percy recordó las palabras de Vincent, el monaguillo: que su hermano mayor era acolito y que fue asesinado en orden para callar el silencio del Padre William

"Buford, el acolito no fue quien te violo, fue el Padre William"

Y entonces, del shock sollozo fuerte y empezó a llorar

"Es eso, verdad? Lo que decían los locos ateos podría ser verdad? Que los cristianos se la viven asaltando niños y violando niños? ENTONCES DEBO DARLES LAS GRACIAS, POR CONVERTIRME EN UN FENOMENO?"

"No eres un fenómeno"

"CLARO QUE SI, A MI ME GUSTAN LAS NIÑAS , pero desde ese día, algo raro me pasaba a ver algún niño; y ese inconsciente con sangre en la cara que ves allí, lo amaba, a mi manera pero igual lo amaba"

Entonces siguió llorando, entonces Percy se acerco y le dijo

"Entonces estas… sexualmente confundido, se que puede ser normal"

(**Nota: **No se de victimas de violación, pero se que después se deja un Síndrome Post-Traumático que incluye depresión, falta de atención en clase, o tal vez, confusión de orientación sexual)

"Normal, nadie lo aceptaría, por que crees que he callado a los que casi me descubren" dijo aun resignado el grandulón

Perry solo respiro y decidió largarse del lugar, doblando su chaqueta y poniéndose su sombrero

"De alguna forma lo resolverás y te disculparas con todos, se que eres duro y tragaras esto como un hombre, un hombre sabe aprender después de todo" y se largo de la escuela antes de que los policías y ambulancias llegaran

La noche del día siguiente el escribió en su libreta verde:

_Mis padres adoptivos estuvieron como locos cuando me preguntaron por lo que paso en la escuela anoche, yo les explique que me metí sin querer en el pleito pero me pude salir, aun así estoy castigado para que no me quedara en los horarios de las practicas de soccer en la escuela; pero por lo menos seguiré en el taller de arte y los "Miércoles de Tumba" no se acabaron. _

_Pero aun así, estoy preocupado por mucha gente:_

_Django esta empezando a ir con el psicólogo acerca de lo que le hicieron, le dolerá un poco cuando crezca pero un chico con el corazón como el suyo lo superara_

_Baljeet se esta recuperando en el hospital, le fue diagnosticado múltiples contusiones en el cráneo y por ahora esta en cama, seria raro que pidiera la tarea mientras se recupera_

_En cuanto a Buford, estará en la correccional juvenil por un tiempo y saldrá para las vacaciones de verano, antes si sale por buena conducta o libertad bajo palabra lo cual dudo_

_En cuanto a mi, hice un gran avance en mi investigación y lo primero que hare será..._

_...Descartar al Padre William como asesino_

FINAL DEL ACTO DE LA HERIDA ESCONDIDA


	11. Acto del Juego de Verdades I

**Al Final del Camino…**

**(Secuela fan de Camino por BrunoProgg64)**

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y la compañía Disney, y si de casualidad aparecen o mencionan personajes de otra serie, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y compañías

Esta obra va dedicada a BrunoProgg64, un autor que admiro mucho por su único estilo de tragedias, esta obra continua lo que su obra "Camino" se quedo. Todo lo que pasa aquí, obviamente es ficción y hay situaciones que no son muy adecuadas para menores de 14 años

En homenaje, este fic esta divido en "actos" con diferentes nombres relacionado con sus traumas

**Y ahora, sin mas preámbulo… que empiece la función**.

**Acto 3: Acto del Juego de Verdades **

**Escena 1**

(Residencia Barkley- Mayo de 2010)

_**Eran mediados de Mayo, pocas semanas del conflicto en los casilleros, Percy tenía mas información de los que estuvieron cerca del asesinato de su familia, sin embargo; sabiendo que el Padre William había muerto minutos antes de la masacre de su familia, estaba como al principio:**_

_**Sin pistas, sin sospechoso principal, sin testigos…**_

_**Parecía que Perry el humano se enfrentaba al crimen perfecto**_

En la mañana, Percy escuchaba la voz de su madre adoptiva en el baño

"Percy, el desayuno esta listo"

"Ya voy, señora Barkley" dijo mientras se lavaba la cara con agua fría, luego secándose, tomo de nuevo su libreta verde y empezó a escribir:

_No podía dormir anoche_

_Las pesadillas que tenía antes, parecen volverse mas claras: al entrar veía que Phineas y Ferb seguían atados a la cama, pero tenían mas rasgada la ropa y moretones en todos lados, ya la sombra podía distinguir que portaba una porción de cara un poco más clara y la voz era más familiar, que decía lo mismo antes de desaparecer "Por que no estuviste ahí para protegerlos" y luego aparecía una sombra: solo podía ver que llevaba lentes, y llevaba en sus brazos una especie de álbum, la sombra decía:_

"_Si quieres saber lo que paso a tu familia, sígueme" _

_Y el se empezó a alejar hacia las sombras, quise seguirla, pero la pesadilla terminaba casi igual: Phineas y Ferb, con esas espantosas caras de locura arrastrándome a la habitación y vi que ellos me querían matar_

_Empiezo a pensar que hubo algo más en el asesinato que pasé por alto, algo más profundo que un simple homicidio _

Pero luego se dio cuenta de que el baño se empezaba a inundar, el decidió cerrar la llave y se estrello la cara contra la pared esperando como la Señora Barkley lo va a regañar.

Tiempo después, en la escuela, el autobús se estacionaba al frente de la escuela, el pasaba a la entrada, entonces escucha una voz conocida

"Percy" luego voltea y ve que es Django

"Hola Django, como te va?"

"Bien, perdón si no tome el autobús, es que mi papa tuvo que manejar unas cosas en el museo"

"Nah, no hay problema, ahora vayamos adentro antes de que lleguemos tarde" y los dos entraron al salón de clases

"Oye, ya no te sientes mal por lo que paso? Ya sabes" pregunto Percy, acerca de cuando Buford lo golpeo y abuso de el

"No se a que te refieres" dijo Django, viendo que el al parecer se sentía mejor acerca de todo; el solo respondió

"Que no he tenido tiempo de que vayamos al cine?"

"Ah no, no se me olvida"

"Bueno" y luego Percy abrió su casillero, y luego mientras sacaba sus libros, el solo vio una foto de sus "dueños" y cerro su casillero

"Veo que no has cambiado todavía, aun sigues juegas al gato y al ratón con lo de tu familia"

"La verdad no" dijo Percy un poco mas relajado "Empiezo a resignar su muerte, pero no descansare en paz hasta que sepa lo que paso"

"Si que eres necio"

"Si, si lo soy" esas palabras hicieron reaccionar a otro chico: de pelo naranja salvajemente despeinado, llevaba lentes de armazón magenta y llevaba una camisa azul de botones, pantalones grises, zapatos negros

"Hace años que no escuchaba esas palabras" suspiro aquel joven

Mientras en la clase de Matemáticas, todos hacían operaciones del pizarrón, cuando la secretaria de la dirección entro al salón y llamo a Percy a la dirección

"Ahora que hice" pensó mientras se dirigía a la oficina de la directora Johansson

Tiempo después, se sentó en frente de la directora

"Percy, quiero hacerte una pregunta" dijo la directora

"Si es lo que paso en los casilleros del equipo de soccer, no fue mi culpa, solo quería detenerlo antes de que se volviera peor"

"No, te preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con un estudiante nuevo"

"Ah?"

"Veras, el estudiaba en una secundaria privada antes de transferirse aquí, me gustaría que lo guiaras para que conociera la escuela"

"Pero eso es trabajo para el comité estudiantil, no mío"

"Este muchacho es especial, el dijo que tu lo guiaras porque te relacionabas a tus primos" eso hizo al pelo verdi-azul y dijo respirando hondo

"Entiendo, creo que no perderé nada intentándolo"

"Muy bien" dijo la directora y oprimió un botón del altavoz

"Casey, haz pasar al chico nuevo"

_Si, directora Johansson_

Entonces, el chico pelirrojo de lentes paso, entonces Percy volteo a verlo pero sentía que lo había visto antes.

"Soy, soy Percy Barkley, te voy a guiar por la escuela" dijo nervioso saludando al chico que parecía tener una mirada fría "Y tu eres…"

"Llámame Irving" dijo el chico y viendo el rostro nervioso de Percy el dijo

(**Nota: **Como en este universo, solo pasaron los "planes" de la mitad de la "Primera Temporada", nadie conoció a Irving, pero aun así lo incluyo, ¿Por qué? Vean el final de esta "escena" y lo sabran)

"No te preocupes, no muerdo"

"Perdón, no soy bueno con lo social y eso, no hay problema?" respondió Percy nervioso

"No lo creo, me dijeron que tu podrías enseñarme la escuela"

"Por supuesto, en el recreo te veo en la puerta del salón de ciencias para iniciar el recorrido"

"Me parece bien"

Tiempo después, Percy le enseño a Irving toda la escuela, mientras el peli naranja hablaba de su vieja secundaria y parecía que el estaba mas relajado

Luego, durante las últimas clases, Irving conoció a Django mientras los tres platicaban

"Ya quedamos" dijo Django "Hoy a las 5 en el cine, no quiero que haya una fila enorme en el cine cuando lleguemos"

"Okay, ahí estare" dijo Percy y luego se dirigió a Irving "Quieres ir con nosotros?"

"No, papa quiere que lo acompañe a unas vueltas del trabajo"

"Bueno, tengo que ir a clase de francés, ahorita nos vemos"

"Bueno, entonces seguimos platicando en el autobús?" pregunto Percy a Irving

"Para que, si la escuela esta cerca de mi casa" y luego le pregunto a Percy "No hay problema si tu me acompañas"

Percy solo quedo pensativo y dijo "No se"

"Por favor" rogo el de gafas

"Bueno, solo porque eres nuevo en la escuela" el solo sonrió y le suspiro algo a Percy que lo hizo tragar garganta mientras el se alejaba

Entonces Percy pensó algo, algo que iba a escribir luego en su diario

_Ese Irving… podría ser…el de mi sueño?_

(**Nota: **Se preguntaran ¿Por qué incluiste a Irving? Bueno, es un personaje clave en este acto y será importante para que Perry descubra la verdad del verano 2 años atrás, pero ¿Qué hará Irving para que Perry descubra la verdad? ¿Y como reaccionara cuando la descubra? Manténganse pendientes de Al Final del Camino)


	12. Acto del Juego de Verdades II

**Al Final del Camino…**

**(Secuela fan de Camino por BrunoProgg64)**

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y la compañía Disney, y si de casualidad aparecen o mencionan personajes de otra serie, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y compañías

Esta obra va dedicada a BrunoProgg64, un autor que admiro mucho por su único estilo de tragedias, esta obra continua lo que su obra "Camino" se quedo. Todo lo que pasa aquí, obviamente es ficción y hay situaciones que no son muy adecuadas para menores de 14 años

En homenaje, este fic esta divido en "actos" con diferentes nombres relacionado con sus traumas

**Y ahora, sin mas preámbulo… que empiece la función**.

**Acto 3: Acto del Juego de Verdades **

**Escena 2**

Percy e Irving iban platicando e Irving platico un tema interesante.

"Oye, alguna vez has oído la leyenda del equipo de futbol de Nipui?" dijo Irving

"Ah, no?" respondió Percy algo extraño por no saber la respuesta

"Por favor, es una de las leyendas urbanas mas famosas de Japón: una vez, el Colegio de Nipui tenia su equipo de futbol, con porra y todo antes de volverse un instituto de puro enfoque académico; pero todo cambio cuando les dieron celulares al equipo para comunicarse entre ellos; algunos rumores dicen que las almas de los jugadores fueron absorbidas y que vagan por el ciberespacio sin descanso, al igual que todo aquel que estaba relacionado con el equipo, otros dicen que desaparecieron en la noche mientras jugaban un su ultima practica, que fueron secuestrados por un país rival para que no se volvieran selección nacional y convertirse en campeones"

"El punto es que nadie supo porque desaparecieron y que fue lo que paso en verdad, cierto?" dijo Percy, supiendo como podría terminar la historia

(**Nota: **Aquí creo que hice una referencia de otra historia de BrunoProgg94 "Soccer Days", para más información de esta historia, léanla, si es que tienen corazones fuertes)

"Algo así" dijo Irving

"Y eso que tiene que ver?" pregunto Percy pero luego Irving se detuvo y le pregunto con un tono serio

"Pensé que te interesaría, porque en cierta forma tiene que ver con el asesinato de tus primos"

Eso último congelo la sangre del ex-agente secreto y solo tartamudeo lo siguiente "Como lo sabes?"

"Oh, aquí es mi casa" dijo Irving cambiando de tono y tema, refiriéndose a una casa, parecida a de villa Inglesa; el chico de gafas toco la puerta para ser recibido por una mujer joven de pelo rubio, ojos azules, de blusa azul celeste y falda azul marino

"Oh Irving" dijo la mujer "Hola, como te fue en la escuela"

"Muy bien, ah, hice un nuevo amigo, esta ahí" dijo Irving presentando a Percy que tenia la lengua fuera de la impresión y luego salió de su trance

"Hola, Percival Brakley, pero mis amigos me llaman Percy, soy compañero de clases de Irving" dijo el pelo verdi-azul esperando estrechando su mano "Y usted debe ser su hermana mayor"

"Su madre" respondió la señora, haciendo que Percy solo hiciera caras de preocupación y decía "Perdón, lo siento muchísimo, no sabia que era su madre"

"No, no hay problema, fue difícil para Irving conseguir amigos en las otras escuelas en las que estaba, pero parece que te hiciste amigo de el fácilmente"

"En cierta forma" dijo acomodándose el sombre y empezando a marcharse a su casa "Mejor tomare un taxi para casa" y luego empezó a correr

"No hay problema si te llevo yo" dijo la mama de Irving

"No, mejor tomo un taxi" grito mientras corrió

Horas más tarde, después de hacer su tarea, el se reunió en la tarde con Django y su papa para ver una película: _Los ladrones de cabezas 6_

"Percy" dijo Django preguntando acerca de los rostros de inconformidad de Percy

"Nada, es que conocí la mama del chico nuevo"

"Irving?"

"Si, sabia que debía dejar que ella me llevara a casa"

"Por eso esas caras"

"No la conoces como yo, la mama de Irving es guapísima"

"Percy, sabes que es casada y con hijos, verdad?"

"Pero es muy bonita, no lo evito"

Y así siguió la discusión hasta que el Señor Brown compro los boletos para ver la película y dos horas después, salieron de los cines

Pero Percy fue el único que no pudo disfrutar ver la película, ya que el se quedo pensando acerca de Irving, no solamente en la impresión acerca de su madre, sino lo que le dijo mientras llegaban que la historia sobre el equipo de Nipui era algo "similar" al asesinato de los Flynn-Fletcher, luego mientras caminaban al auto, escucharon varias sirenas en un lugar en donde pareció que había la explosión de un auto, entonces la curiosidad de Percy entro en acción aun si se escuchaba al papa de Django diciendo que regresara, pero solo se acerco cerca de la cinta amarilla

"Manténgase alejado de la cinta amarilla" dijo un policía

"Usted sabe lo que paso ahí?

"La llamada fue porque alguien reporto que un auto se estrello a media calle, no se sabe si fue accidental o por conducir ebrio"

Entonces, alcanzo a voltear que en una de las ambulancias, estaba sentada una mujer de pelo castaño oscuro y ropas negras, parecía que estaba llorando

_Vanessa…_

Entonces quiso acercarse a ella

"Vanessa…" grito el de pelo verdi-azul "Vanessa, por aquí" eso hizo reaccionar a la chica y se acerco a el

"Vanessa, estas bien?" pregunto preocupado, pero desafortunadamente, la chica no lo conocía

"Te conozco" pregunto Vanessa llorando

"No, pero yo a ti si, que fue lo que paso?" pregunto de nuevo

"Te hice una pregunta, te conozco?"

"Estoy preocupado por ti, por eso quiero saber lo que paso para ver si puedo ayudarte"

"Mira, yo ni siquiera te conozco y ni siquiera estuviste cuando paso todo"

"Pero…"

"Me llevaran pronto al hospital, así que déjame sola" y la chica se alejo, pero Percy insistía en hablar con ella

"No me puedes dejar después de lo que hice por ti, recuerdas tu fiesta de 16, que me agradeciste por como te ayude" entonces, ella se detuvo después para recordar algo, se volteo a ver al chico y susurro

"Perry?" y se acerco al chico de nuevo y dijo "Perry, eres tu?"

El solo asentó la cabeza lentamente y Vanessa lo abrazo sollozando

"No se que fue lo que paso, iba con Johnny en el auto del auto-cinema y de pronto los frenos de su auto fallaron, y luego chocamos y después solo me entere que lo llevarían a terapia intensiva, fue horrible"

"No te preocupes, lo que importa es que estas viva y me cuentas lo que paso"

"Perry?" pregunto Vanessa de nuevo "Eres humano, eres humano"

"Si, estoy en esta forma por que quiero saber lo que le paso a mis dueños"

"Es cierto, mi papa no estaba alucinando, si te convirtió en humano, pero, ¿Por qué?"

"Es una larga historia, Doofenshmirtz te dijo de esto?"

"Perry, mi papa te estaba buscando, quería decirte algo, acerca de tu transformación" y luego se desplomo de dolor por sus rodillas, entonces paramédicos se la llevaron a la ambulancia

"Perry, buscame en el hospital general" dijo Vanessa antes de entrar a la ambulancia y la ambulancia arranco lejos de Percy, mientras el solamente miro mientras tenia lagrimas en los ojos.


	13. Acto del Juego de Verdades III

**Al Final del Camino…**

**(Secuela fan de Camino por BrunoProgg64)**

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y la compañía Disney, y si de casualidad aparecen o mencionan personajes de otra serie, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y compañías

Esta obra va dedicada a BrunoProgg64, un autor que admiro mucho por su único estilo de tragedias, esta obra continua lo que su obra "Camino" se quedo. Todo lo que pasa aquí, obviamente es ficción y hay situaciones que no son muy adecuadas para menores de 14 años

En homenaje, este fic esta divido en "actos" con diferentes nombres relacionado con sus traumas

**Y ahora, sin mas preámbulo… que empiece la función**.

**Acto 3: Acto del Juego de Verdades **

**Escena 3**

Percy solo corrió a casa cambiar su chaleco y sombrero de fedora

"Perdon Señor Barkley" dijo Percy apresurado "Voy al hospital general, no tardo"

"Percy, vuelve" dijo el señor Barkley "Para que quieres ir al hospital sin que te acompañemos? O con nuestro permiso? "pero la voz de su papa adoptivo no la alcanzo ya que Percy alcanzo las escaleras y bajo hacia la calle para ir al hospital general.

El decidió llegar a la habitación 201, en donde estaba Vanessa, y vio que estaba ella tendida en una cama, su papa y su mama sentados fuera de la habitación y vio que un doctor, el Doctor Jefferson le estaba explicando su situación. Ahora que el doctor salió vio que Vanessa estaba llorando, entonces le pregunto al doctor

"Doctor" dijo el joven "Puedo ver a Vanessa, quiero preguntarle si esta bien"

"Primero me gustaría que los papás hablaran con ella antes que alguien mas"

"Esta bien" y el se sentó y pasaron sus papás, divorciados hace tiempo para ver a su hija

Paso algo de tiempo, cuando una enfermera de pelo castaño y ojos verdes con su uniforme de enfermera le preguntara

"Disculpe, es el amigo del paciente Patel?"

"Si, soy amigo de Baljeet, ¿Qué paso?"

"Oh nada, queríamos informarle que el fue dado de alta hace unos minutos"

El se paro y dijo "Enserio! Ya se recuperó?"

"Si, pero el solo necesita reposo, tu fuiste algo considerado pasarle la tarea de su escuela"

"Tenía que hacerlo, no quería que repitiera el año, es mas, el me lo pidió"

"Bueno, cuando lo veas dile que da gracias a Dios que esta vivo, esos golpes a la cara con esa fuerza, pudieron matarlo" y la enfermera se alejo

"A veces me pregunto, si Dios existe" se dijo a si mismo mientras se acomodaba el sombrero, entonces la voz del doctor Jefferson le habla

"Percy, ya puede pasar a ver a la paciente" entonces se paro y paso al doctor y a su ex-esposa entonces, al ver a la joven, el mostro un rostro de preocupación y se acerco

"Vanessa" pregunto el pelo verdi-azul "Que fue lo que te dijo el doctor"

"No, no es nada" dijo la chica sollozando "Dijeron que los huesos de mis piernas están lastimados y que tardare en recuperarme, pero Johnny, mi novio…"

(**Nota: **Reitero, los "eventos" de la mitad de la primera temporada pasaron antes que "Camino" y este fic, por lo tanto "Rudeza Va-necesaria" jamás pasó, y Vanessa se hizo novia de Johnny)

"El estará bien" pregunto Percy, pero Vanessa solo respondió llorando abrazando a Percy mojando su camisa con sus lagrimas…

Ella no podía expresarlo con palabras directas, El sabía lo que paso, Johnny estaba muerto.

"El ya no seguirá conmigo" dijo Vanessa llorando "Fue la única persona que amé, y ahora ya no esta" y siguió llorando

Entonces, Percy tomo su mano y le dijo "Se lo mal que te sientes, al perder a un ser querido, pero ese sentimiento se puede compartir"

"Que quieres decir?"

"Yo tome esta forma humana porque quería investigar libremente lo que me paso a mis dueños" y luego el empuño una foto de sus dueños y su familia mostrando a sus padres, su hermana mayor y a Phineas y Ferb cargando a Perry

"Si, me lo habías dicho de ellos" y luego Vanessa apunto a Ferb en la foto y dijo "Oye, yo vi una vez a este chico, no sabia que era tu dueño"

"No importa, el punto es que te recuperaras pronto, mas que yo"

"No se como, Johnny fue el único chico que vio mis sentimientos, no se si podre superarlos"

"Vanessa, a mi tampoco me fue fácil dejar mi vida pasada, tuve que despedirme de tu padre y a nuestras batallas, y después de que te ayudé con tu fiesta, te extrañe a ti" y luego tomo ambos manos y el chico dejo derramar una lagrima

"Perry?"

"No se mucho el amor sobre los humanos, pero… creo que te amo Vanessa"

"Perry!"

"Vanessa, se que eres algo diferente y que te clasifiquen como gótica, pero aun así eres una gran mujer, y si quieres comenzar una nueva relación, a mi me gustaría que fuera conmigo"

"Perry…yo, no, no puedo quererte"

"Porque? tu tienes como 18 y mi forma humana 12, es acaso la edad un factor importante?"

"No, es que eres diferente, eres; bueno, fuiste un ornitorrinco y eres diferente a los demás"

"El 'que dirán' no me importa, tu tienes los mismos sentimientos que yo?"

"Perry… no puedo, todo esto es muy confuso para mi"

"Vanessa, yo…"

"Perry, la hora de visitas va a acabar pronto, será mejor que te vayas"

"Vanessa…"

"Vete, déjame sola"

Entonces Percy solo camino con una mirada de decepción a ver a Vanessa y luego salir de su habitación, el se dirigió a la recepción a ver al doctor

"Que tiene mi transformación" dijo Percy

El doctor solo suspiro y llevo a Percy fuera del hospital y ahora que estaban solos, el doctor le explico

"Veras Perry: el día de que te transforme en humano, hubo un error, tendrás ahora la apariencia de un pre-adolescente de 12 años de salud perfecta, pero aun así, tus órganos al parecer no pudieron soportar la dosis del mutageno de la maquina, haciendo que tus órganos quedaran incompletos y tengan fallas próximas a ser fatales"

"¿Eso que significa?"

"Que si no se trata tu problema genético cuando llegues a la pubertad, las hormonas destruirán tus órganos internos colapsaran y podrías morir"

La noticia hizo que el ex-ornitorrinco tragara saliva por su garganta y se hinco sollozando

"No, no quiero" y exclamo "No quiero morir por lo menos hasta saber lo que le paso a mis dueños"

"Mira, tu problema tal vez no tenga solución, pero hay una forma de que no te mueras prematuramente" dijo el Doctor Doofenshmirtz tratando de consolar a Perry

"Veras, puedo darte un tratamiento para que tus órganos no se dañen, hare una formula para que los efectos de la Re-Estructuracion Genetica Animal"

"De veras"

"Pero estará lista para mañana en la noche, no habrá problema, Perry el Humano?"

El solo se seco las lagrimas y dijo "No hay problema, por lo menos no tendré que preocuparme cuando tenga 13"

Despues de una corta pausa, el doctor dijo

"Entonces, quieres ir a casa, yo te puedo llevar"

Entonces, Perry solo se paro y seco sus lágrimas y dijo

"Sabes donde es?"

"Por supuesto" dijo el doctor "Te estado viendo entrar en el edificio departamental a unas cuadras de aquí"

El solo suspiro diciendo "Raro" mientras se tallaba un ojo

"Que pasa, Perry el humano"

"Nada, es que… creo que me le declare a su hija Vanessa"

"Que" exaltado exclamo el Doctor Doofenshmirtz "Te le declaraste a mi hija de 18 después de que perdió su novio, Perry el Ornitorrinco, cual es tu problema? Sabes que eso no se hace para empezar una relación"

"Perdón, doctor" dijo Perry "No se nada del amor humano" dijo mientras los dos se subían a la motoneta del doctor

"Sabes algo, Perry el humano" dijo el doctor mas calmado "Extrañaba que tuviéramos una pelea" dijo mientras los dos se pusieron los cascos

Entonces Percy mostro un rostro mas calmado también y dijo suspirando "Yo también Doofenshmirtz, yo también" y entonces el se sujeto de la cintura del doctor mientras el conducía su motoneta hacia el edificio donde Percy "vivía", y mientras el pelo verdi-azul pensó

_Heinz, que amable fuiste_

_Antes so nos la pasábamos peleando, pero, ahora que quieres ayudarme, algo dentro de mí siente una acogedora felicidad_

_Algo así, cuando estaba con Phineas y con Ferb_

_Tal vez el sea…_

…_una forma de olvidar mi tristeza_

Entonces, la motoneta se paro en frente del edificio departamental y Percy se despidió del doctor

"Gracias doctor, pronto me darás la formula, verdad?"

"Cuenta con ello" y entonces antes de que pudiera entrar, el volteo y dijo:

"Si me encuentras, y quieres hablar conmigo, esta vez no voy a huir" y entonces se dirigió a entrar a su casa, pero toda su tranquilidad se fue cuando vio que sus padres adoptivos parecía que lo estaban esperando

"Oh no" eso fue lo único que dijo


	14. Acto del Juego de Verdades IV

**Al Final del Camino…**

**(Secuela fan de Camino por BrunoProgg64)**

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y la compañía Disney, y si de casualidad aparecen o mencionan personajes de otra serie, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y compañías

Esta obra va dedicada a BrunoProgg64, un autor que admiro mucho por su único estilo de tragedias, esta obra continua lo que su obra "Camino" se quedo. Todo lo que pasa aquí, obviamente es ficción y hay situaciones que no son muy adecuadas para menores de 14 años

En homenaje, este fic esta divido en "actos" con diferentes nombres relacionado con sus traumas

**Y ahora, sin mas preámbulo… que empiece la función**.

**Acto 3: Acto del Juego de Verdades **

**Escena 4**

"Percival Dee Fletcher-Barkley" dijo la señora Barkley frustrada, una vez que Percy y sus padres entraron a su departamento "Que hacías en el hospital general, sin nuestro permiso"

"Yo" dijo Percy y después de una pausa el dijo "Iba a visitar a Baljeet que estaba en el hospital"

"Estas seguro" pregunto el señor Barkley "No quiero que nos mientas a ti ni a tu madre, porque el señor Brown nos hablo que corriste a ver un accidente que paso cerca del cine"

Percy exhalo y dijo "Esta bien: la joven que se accidento es hija de un amigo de mi tío Lawrence, el que esta muerto"

Los padres exhalaron y el señor Barkley "Sabia que esto tenia que ver con lo de tu familia"

"Eso es malo, Señor Barkley"

"Percy, te lo hemos dicho" dijo la señora Barkley "Tu no eres un policía, tu no puedes ir por las calles preguntando por tus familiares muertos y por lo que paso"

"Lo se, pero al parecer estoy cerca de descubrir la verdad, solo denme algo mas de tiempo"

"Mira, tu mama y yo estuvimos hablando" dijo el señor Barkley "Y creo que debemos hablar acerca de tu 'obsesión' con un psicólogo"

"No quiero ir con un psicólogo" dijo Percy levantándose "No estoy loco" y se dirigió a su habitación y cerro la puerta

"Silvia, me temía que el no tomara bien la noticia, podría odiarnos por esto" dijo el señor Barkley preocupado por su 'hijo'

"Querido" dijo la Señora Barkley "Es por su bien, solo necesita tiempo"

Percy, mientras dormía, solo podía hablar

"Debo saber… que paso… quien lo hizo…"

El parecía tener casi la misma pesadilla: ver a sus dueños desaparecer en un oscuro pasillo de iglesia, los susurros y los gritos de muerte, la sangre que salía de la puerta, al ver su familia muerta y sus dueños pero ellos ya no estaban quietos con la ropa rasgada y los grilletes, alguien aparentemente los estaba "violando" a pesar de que los niños ya estaban muertos entonces la sombra con una voz mas familiar para Perry "Por que no estuviste ahí para protegerlos", la sombra del chico de lentes con el álbum llamándolo, y que Phineas y Ferb lo sujetaban y arrastraban, pero en este sueño paso algo diferente

"No, debo saber la verdad" dijo Percy mientras lo jalaban "Ustedes no son mis dueños, los verdaderos me amarían y no me matarían, aléjense" y luego se pudo zafar de los 'Phineas y Ferb' de sus sueños

"Vuelve, queremos que te unas" dijeron las sombras de sus dueños en un tono enojado, mientras Perry el humano perseguía al chico con lentes y cuando al pareció alcanzar una luz, vio que volvía al lugar en donde empezó su sueño. En el patio de Phineas y Ferb; pero el césped era blanco y el árbol esta sin hojas

"Que estas haciendo aquí?" se oyó una voz familiar, Perry se volteo y vio que había una niña de pelo negro y ojos azules, con un gran moño rosa y un largo vestido victoriano de color rosa y rojo, que ocultaba un bulto en su estomago

"Isabella" dijo Percy "No puede ser, estas muerta"

"Tengo una advertencia para ti: si buscas la verdad de Phineas y Ferb, tal vez ya no los quieras como ahora, debes dejar ir su recuerdo en libertad o tu corazón se romperá por lo dolorosa que es"

"A mi no me importa" y luego se acerco a Isabella "SI estuviste atada a esa masacre, entonces al saber la verdad tu también serás libre"

"No, nadie será libre, ni tu tampoco" y luego se evaporo en una nube de mariposas purpuras envolviendo a Perry y despertó agitado, de nuevo antes de que fueran las 7

Mientras estaba en la escuela, el escribió en la libreta verde que a veces lleva:

_El sueño se hace mas claro, esta vez en el vi a Isabella, ella me dijo que si se la verdad, tal vez ya no los quisiera como ahora_

_Eso me hizo pensar algo tonto: Que los Flynn-Fletcher se mataron entre ellos, pero no podría ser. Se que Lawrence y Linda se amaron mucho el uno para el otro y también a su familia_

_Que Candace estaba medio loca y quería "acusar" a mis dueños de cada cosa que hacían_

_Y sobre todo, que Phineas no pudo pedir un mejor hermano que Ferb, y que Ferb no podía vivir sin Phineas_

_Esa familia no podía ser tan violenta para matarse entre ellos_

Entonces un rato despues, el estaba platicando con Baljeet y Django en el comedor, al sonar la campana para volver a clases, el quiso hablar con Baljeet

"Oye Jeet" dijo Percy "Me podrías hacer un favor"

"Que paso" pregunto

"Veras, escuche que vas a visitar a Buford en la correccional"

"Si ¿quieres que le pregunte algo de tu parte?"

"Quiero saber donde estuvieron tu y Buford cuando Phineas y Ferb murieron"

"Bi-Bien" dijo nervioso "Le preguntare de eso" y se alejo de el

Mas tarde, en la biblioteca, Percy tomo unos libros y se iba a sentar a una mesa, pero cuando vio a Irving estudiando el tomo una hoja de una libreta de la escuela que casi nunca usaba y se sentó en frente de su compañero, Percy escribió unas palabras con un lápiz de color verde marino y se lo paso

_Percy: Lo que paso en Nipui y lo que paso con mis primos, que tiene de similar?_

Irving sonrio y escribió con un color naranja

_Irving: En verdad quieres saber?_

Y entonces así siguieron

_Percy: Pase dos años buscando la verdad de su muerte y la de su familia_

_Irving: Yo también siento pasión al ser detective, en especial con las fotos de la escena del crimen_

_Percy: Sabes algo de su muerte, si o no?_

_Irving: Se mas de lo que tu deberías, te sorprendería si te diría lo que paso en verdad_

_Percy: Entonces si sabes, dímelo!_

_Irving: Ve a mi casa después de clases, dile a tus papas que iras conmigo para estudiar para los exámenes finales _

Percy pensó un poco y le escribió a Irving

_Percy: Ahí estare_

Percy tal vez no lo sabía aun, pero esa visita podría cambiar las cosas, no solo la visión de Perry sobre su familia, si no también la forma como ve su mundo.


	15. Acto del Juego de Verdades V

**Al Final del Camino…**

**(Secuela fan de Camino por BrunoProgg64)**

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y la compañía Disney, y si de casualidad aparecen o mencionan personajes de otra serie, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y compañías

Esta obra va dedicada a BrunoProgg64, un autor que admiro mucho por su único estilo de tragedias, esta obra continua lo que su obra "Camino" se quedo. Todo lo que pasa aquí, obviamente es ficción y hay situaciones que no son muy adecuadas para menores de 14 años

En homenaje, este fic esta divido en "actos" con diferentes nombres relacionado con sus traumas

**Y ahora, sin mas preámbulo… que empiece la función**.

**Acto 3: Acto del Juego de Verdades **

**Escena 5**

Percy iba a casa de Irving caminando por la banqueta, mientras hablaba a su mama adoptiva por su celular

"No se preocupe, Señora Barkley" dijo Percy por su celular "Sabes que he tenido unos problemas en Español, pero Irving me dijo que me podría ayudar para pasar el examen"

_Se que necesitas aprobar, pero terminas de estudiar y me hablas para que venga por ti_

"Esta bien" y cuelga su celular cuando llego a casa de Irving, fue recibido por su mama

"Ah hola" dijo la mama de Irving "Tu debes ser Percy, el compañero de Irving que vino el otro dia"

"Si, si señora" dijo Percy mientras empezaba a babear de nuevo de la impresión "Vengo a que me ayude con el examen de español"

"A bueno, pasa" dijo la mama invitando a pasar al chico mientras en algunos momentos solo la miraba mientras pasaba, entonces se sentó en el sofá de la casa

"No me servirá un vaso de limonada, mientras llega Irving" pregunto Percy

"Porque no" y la señora paso a la cocina, mientras tanto el veía una fotografía familiar que pareció haber sido tomada hace 2 años: En ella se veía Irving de una forma diferente, tenia el pelo corto y llevaba una camisa blanca bajo un suéter azul, los pantalones eran cortos y aun sostenía un libro sobre su brazo; se veía a su lado a una persona alta de pelo rubio esponjado, lentes de armazón negro, camisa verde, pantalones verde oscuro; luego estaba su mama, y luego otra persona: un señor de pelo naranja oscuro, usando lentes de armazón azul, y ropas cafés

Percy examino a Irving de la foto y en su cabeza sabia que el no consultaba a la persona equivocada, ya que se parecía mucho en el sueño

"Al parecer a su mama le gusta los hombres con lentes" dijo Percy en voz baja "Pero nadie niega que es muy bonita"

"Ew" se escucho que era Irving

"Irving, yo…solo"

"No, esta bien, ha sido casi siempre lo mismo desde que entre a la secundaria" y los dos empezaron a subir a la habitación del chico de gafas

"Vamos, mama dejo la limonada en mi habitación" entonces entraron a la habitación, solo estaban algunas fotos de maquinas, una cama, y una computadora, mas un buro con una lámpara

Una hora después, Percy ponía los libros en su mochila y se iba a despedir de Irving

"Bueno" ahora "Ya no tendré problemas con las acentuaciones, gracias Irving y dile a tu mama que gracias por la comida y la limonada"

"Espera" dijo Irving en un tono serio "No recuerdas porque acordamos venir aquí"

"Ah, perdón" dijo Percy "Es que si necesitaba la ayuda con español, bueno" entonces respiro profundo y dijo

"Bien, que es" dijo Percy

"Primero quiero que cierres la puerta con candado" y el solamente se limito a obedecer la orden

"Ahora, sígueme" dijo mientras se dirigía a su armario, abrió la puerta y revelo unas escaleras que conducían abajo

"Vas a seguirme o no" dijo Irving mientras bajaba las escaleras y el chico pelo verdi-azul solo se limito a seguirlo, las escaleras terminaron en lo que parecía un túnel subterráneo

(**Nota: **Durante la parte en la que están en el túnel y la habitación subterránea, escuchen el tema "Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni" de Eiko Shimamiya)

Al llegar al túnel, se oyeron unos aplausos y el túnel se encendió revelando que el pasillo había fotos de los Flynn-Fletcher que solo estaban en sus álbumes "familiares", todo hacia que Percy se sintiera raro, entonces llegaron a una escotilla, Irving abrió la escotilla revelando un cuarto iluminado por luces de halógeno aunque solo un poco parte en donde habia un modelo de la casa de Phineas y Ferb junto con varias fotos de lo que habían hecho ese verano, y otra parte donde habia artículos de varios periódicos, el se acerco a la pared de artículos de periódico y vio varias notas raras que se trataban de accidentes y/o tragedias familiares:

Un adolescente de 14 años atropellado por un taxi en el Times Square, decia en el New York Times el 1ro de septiembre del 2007

Una madre de familia confesando haber matado a su esposo debido a que la maltrataba, decía un periódico de Alemania en el 14 de agosto del 1999

Otro fue más impactante: Un grupo de niños encontrados muertos apuñalados en un parque, tres adultos muertos en una casa, una bolsa con una cabeza decapitada, y dos personas en el suelo con las cabezas partidas de una caída. La única conexión entre las muertes: Todos estaban relacionados en cierta forma con el equipo de futbol de Niupi. Pero había mas: los padres de los niños fueron arrestados por probable homicidio de sus hijos y la escuela demando al director del Niupi por 3,000 yenes por estudiante asesinado (**Nota: **Hice otra referencia a Soccer Days, y 3,000 yenes por estudiante asesinado, eso en pesos, ustedes que creen que sea porque soy malo en las conversiones monetarias)

Pero lo que mas lo conmociono, que en donde estaban los artículos; estaba la nota en que la familia Flynn-Fletcher fue encontrada muerta en el patio de su casa; la policía había dicho que pudieron ser varias las causas: Que los niños fueros asesinados por los padres, y ellos se habían suicidado, que un asesino había llegado a la casa, asalto su casa y asesino para que nadie testificara, pero de todas formas dijeron que buscarían evidencia en todos lados, y en la hoja se había marcado en esa pagina con marcador rojo permanente

_**LOS ADULTOS TIENEN LA CULPA**_

"Que tan viejo era este articulo" pregunto Percy

"El día después que se supo la noticia" dijo Irving "Salió en todos los periódicos del Área Limítrofe, donde estabas tu ese día?"

Percy solo aclaro su garganta y dijo "El primer día en que entre al Orfanato San Alberto"

"Es una pena" dijo Irving en un tono lúgubre "Ellos eran grandes, pudieron convertir ese verano 2 años atrás, en el mejor de todos, pero la tragedia marca a todos, no importa a quienes, sabes cual es el dolor de ver tus ídolos caer"

"Ídolos?" pregunto Percy en su cabeza "Ellos nunca te mencionaron, que eres de Phineas y Ferb"

"Soy… bueno fui su mas grande fan" y entonces encendió la luz que iluminaba la parte oscura de la habitación

Percy solo se quedo mudo de la impresión de lo que vio: era la habitación de Phineas y Ferb, tenía todo: Desde la cama-balsa de Phineas hasta la cabina telefónica de Chelsea que estaba en la parte de la habitación de Ferb, colgados en el techo estaba mechones de pelo rojo y verde

"¿Cómo?" pregunto Percy

"No te imaginaras el trabajo que me costo construir la habitación subterránea, mas traer los muebles de su habitación hasta aca, pegar las fotos del tunel y ocultarlo de todos, en especial de mi tosco hermano, el disque 'Detector de Verdad'"

Entonces Percy pensó: _Jamás conocí a alguien que tuviera una obsesiona si con mis dueños, hacerse llamar su más grande fan, amenos…_

"¿Quién los mato?" dijo Percy en voz baja

"Que?" pregunto Irving, entonces Percy agarro a Irving por su camisa y le grito "Quien mato a Phineas y Ferb? Acaso fuiste tu"

"Matarlos, yo? Porque piensas eso, soy su fan, jamás les haría daño"

Entonces, al ver la mirada de desesperación de Irving, el lo soltó y le dijo "Perdón, solo quiero saber si tu sabes quien lo mato"

"Eso, fue algo que prometí no decirle a nadie" dijo el chico de lentes en un tono bajo

"Entonces" dijo acercándose a el con un rostro de esperanza "Estuviste el día que murió su familia"

"Si, pero no quiero decírtelo"

"Vamos"

"No"

"Si eres su mas grande fan, debes tener valor y mantener su memoria en alto"

"Aun si lo fuera…"

"Que harían Phineas y Ferb si estuvieran en tu lugar" eso hizo que Irving hiciera una pausa y dijo después de un respiro el dijo

"Dirían la verdad de lo que paso" dijo Irving y Percy sonrió

"Pero por favor, prométeme que no me acusaras de mentiroso si termino de contarte" el pelo verdi-azul solo asentó la cabeza.

"Todo comenzó cuando iba a ver porque después de los planes del agua pesada, Phineas y Ferb no habían hecho algo mas, no esperaba que eso era una señal de que iban a morir pronto"

(**Nota: **Pfffft, eso si fue un capitulo interesante, en fin; el próximo capitulo será mas intenso e interesante, ya que sera la historia de Irving el dia que Phineas, Ferb y su familia murieron, pero ahora hagan apuestas de cómo Perry reaccionara al saber la verdad. Por cierto, la parte en que Percy confronta a Irving es parecida a otra historia de BrunoProgg94, **Baldr Danville: Rebelión por la Imaginación**. Bueno, es todo por el momento, Bye.)


	16. Acto del Juego de Verdades VI

**Al Final del Camino…**

**(Secuela fan de Camino por BrunoProgg64)**

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y la compañía Disney, y si de casualidad aparecen o mencionan personajes de otra serie, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y compañías

Esta obra va dedicada a BrunoProgg64, un autor que admiro mucho por su único estilo de tragedias, esta obra continua lo que su obra "Camino" se quedo. Todo lo que pasa aquí, obviamente es ficción y hay situaciones que no son muy adecuadas para menores de 14 años

En homenaje, este fic esta divido en "actos" con diferentes nombres relacionado con sus traumas

**Y ahora, sin mas preámbulo… que empiece la función**.

**Acto 3: Acto del Juego de Verdades **

**Escena 6**

Trasladémonos un momento a la Correccional Juvenil, donde Buford fue preso por golpear a su amigo e intentar violarlo.

"No tienes idea de lo mucho que tengo que sufrir aquí" dijo Buford en un lado de la habitación "El mayor aquí golpea a los mas malos por diversión, disque para 'relajarse'"

"No te preocupes, Buford" dijo Baljeet en un teléfono por el otro lado de la habitación "Si logras aguantar 24 horas mas si quieres que te den libertad bajo palabra"

"No se si pueda" dijo Buford

"No he podido estudiar debido a que me hacías falta"

Buford solo pauso y se rio diciendo "Volviste a ser un ñoño"

"Si, creo que hice mal en ser indiferente a lo que soy, solo quería agradarte cambiando un poco"

"Pero tu siempre me has agradado, el problema es que… ya sabes" dijo Buford poniendo la mano en el vidrio

"Ya te había perdonado, hace mucho tiempo" dijo poniendo al igual su mano

"Ah, por cierto, Percy me pidió que te preguntara algo"

"Que es?"

"Quiere saber donde estuvimos el día de la muerte de Phineas y Ferb"

Regresemos con Irving y Percy

"Veras, Percy, si algo aprendí ese día es que no todo lo que brilla es oro: Siempre pensé que Phineas y Ferb fueron bendecidos con una familia que los quería y grandes habilidades que harían que ese verano fuera el mejor verano pero me equivoque"

_Flashback_

_2 años atrás_

(**Nota: **La narración de Irving será puesta en negritas)

**Era como un día común y corriente en ese verano, iba como siempre a ver lo que los chicos hacían…**

Irving iba al jardín trasero de los Flynn-Fletcher con una cámara y su álbum, el se metió por una de las tejas de madera hacia unos arbustos, cuando vio que Phineas y Ferb estaban peleando con llaves inglesas

"Wow, peleas con llaves inglesas, es raro e interesante" y decidió tomar una foto, pero luego vio que los padres estaban solo testigos de la pelea y luego Irving dijo "No lo entiendo, que hacen ellos aquí, no se supone que aparecerían después de lo que hicieran desapareciera de alguna forma"

**Phineas y Ferb se estaban peleando con llaves inglesas mientras sus padres miraban horrorizados, eso no podría ser posible, pero eso no era lo peor**

Durante la pelea, Phineas había dejado a Ferb en el suelo sin que el tuviera forma de defenderse

"Vamos" grito Ferb "Golpeame con esa llave y todo habrá terminado"

Entonces Phineas empezó a llorar y dijo entre sollozos "No quiero, no quiero dañar a mi hermano"

"Soy tu hermanastro y no soy tu sangre" siguió Ferb gritando "Hazlo ya"

"¿Y que me importa ser tu sangre o no?" dijo Phineas llorando "¡Somos amigos! No me importan que cosas te hayan hecho, de donde hayas venido… lo que importa es el verano, lo sabes"

"¿Quieres decir que todo lo hecho ha sido equivocado" Ferb se rio después de una pausa y dijo "Casi me la creo… pero no me convencerás tan fácilmente"

**Yo se que Phineas no dañaría a Ferb, sin importar si es familia o no, el quería a su hermano. Pero alguien que conozco haría algo desquiciado para dañarlo**

(**Nota: **En esta parte empiecen a escuchar "Boukoku Kakusei Catharsis" en versión Orquestal mejor, no importa que versión encuentren, no avancen hasta que escuchen esta canción; hasta el fin del flashback)

Entonces Candace aparece con un destornillador y se la clava a Ferb

"Candace!" grito Phineas

"Muere maldito loco, muere" dijo Candace mientras toma su llave inglesa y empieza a golpearlo en la cabeza y cae muerto a un lado de Phineas. Mientras, Irving estaba aterrorizado por el asesinato de su idolo

"Que esta pasando?" dijo Irving espantado "Se que Candace esta medio loca, pero Ferb es su hermanastro, no debería hacerle daño"

**Era raro porque al principio pensé que Candace mataría a sus hermanos por "venganza" por que ella pensaba que ellos siempre se salían con la suya, pero nada me preparo para saber la verdad…**

"La culpa tiene…Lawrence" se escucho la voz de Linda

"Que he hecho yo?" dijo Lawrence

"Si consideramos lo que dice Ferb es cierto, lo haz vuelto loco separándolo de su familia"

"Y si eso es verdad" añadió Candace "Entonces el tenia razones parea odiarnos"

"Vamos, no se pongan tan analíticas" dijo Lawrence tartamudeando

"Dilo todo" grito Linda

"Pues verán…" Dijo Lawrence en voz baja y empezó a reírse, y desde una risa callada, aumento su volumen hasta convertirse en una risa maniática

"Lawrence!" grito Linda

"Lo hice" dijo Lawrence confesando su crimen "Y que? Ya esta muerto, ese tonto ya esta muerto, que mas quería yo"

"Dilo todo" dijo de nuevo Linda

**Lawrence Fletcher fue de lo mas torcido: Estaba casado con esposa e hijo, pero cuando conoció a la mama de Phineas y Candace en ese concierto y se enamoro de ella, el quería una mejor vida así que se encargo deshaciéndose de su actual esposa haciendo que se suicidara, así podría ser feliz con Linda, aun a costa de dejar a Ferb traumado y sin habla…**

"Como pudiste decir que fue feliz después de matarla?" pregunto Phineas y exclamo "¡Eres un monstruo!"

"Todos dicen eso" dijo Lawrence "Pero tu ni siquiera sabias que Isabella te quería?"

"¿Cómo tu?"

"Lo he notado siempre, y ahora que ha sido violada por el Padre William… ¿Qué se habrá hecho? No la haz consolado y seguro ya se debe de haber matado, no me digas que hacer para ser feliz"

"Lo pagaras muy caro" luego Phineas tomo su llave inglesa y se dirigió a Lawrence de nuevo "Tu mataste a Ferb provocándole esos traumas ¡Devuelvelo!" y se dirigió a Lawrence

"Pobre idiota" el dijo burlándose y saco su pistola y le disparo dos veces a Phineas

"Noooo" dijo Irving

"Phineas" dijo Candace llorando "Dime algo"

"Me…duele…mucho" dijo Phineas débil por los balazos "pero al menos se que me ire a reunir con Ferb, sea donde se encuentre"

"No seas tonto, vas a vivir, por Ferb"

"Ya es muy tarde para mi… lo siento Candace" y luego el murió

"NO! Phineas! NO!" dijo Candace llorando

"Ahora nos falta alguien mas" y luego le disparo a Candace 2 veces, y luego Iriving cerrando los ojos por un momento y luego vio a la adolescente tendida ahí muerta

Irving, en un grito de rabia trato de pasar por los arbustos pero estaba atorado y al ver que no podía; el se sentó a llorar, dando de espalda el jardin.

**Ya no podía hacer nada: Phineas y Ferb, mis ídolos estaban muertos, al igual que su hermana, lo único que se me ocurría hacer era entregar a Lawrence por lo que hizo su familia o llevar lejos a Linda para que testificara en su contra, desafortunadamente, ya todo estaba escrito…**

Entonces Iriving escucho el clic de una pistola y al parecer las ultimas palabras de Lawrence

"_Sólo algo más… Candace decía la verdad. Phineas y Ferb usaron lo que sabían para hacer toda clase de inventos. Fácilmente pudieron ganar el Westington por alguno de ellos. Ahora que ya te lo dije… ¡Adiós!"_

Y se oyó un balazo, y despues…

"¡No puede ser! Se ha matado y me ha dejado sola. Ya no tengo nada… ni siquiera a mis hijos, que están muertos"

**Linda sufrió el peor dolor de toda madre…**

"¡Oh Phineas! ¡Perdóname por no haber sido una buena madre! ¡Cuánto lo lamento! ¡Candace! Lamento no haberte creído… tus hermanos sí hacían cosas mientras yo no estaba. ¡Ah! ¿A dónde iré? ¿Qué haré?"

**Pero aun así no tuvo cordura para contar esta historia…**

"Ya sé… iré con ellos… iré a verlos… a verlos donde quiera que estén… estaré con mis hijos… ¡Mis hijos!"

"Oh no, se va a suicidar" pensó Irving

"¡Mis hijos… abran sus brazos y reciban a su madre que ya llega!" y se oye de nuevo otro balazo

Irving solo se quedo quieto llorando en su lugar y grito

**Ese día vi a los que mas adoraba y a su familia morir por una historia de amor, sufrimiento y traición; concluyendo en una tragedia que hizo que el pueblo entero se detuviera.**

_Fin del flashback_

"Pase los últimos dos años, lamentándome de su muerte, perdón que destruye tu burbuja pero los culpables fueron dos: Tu tío Lawrence por engañar y hacer sufrir a su familia y a tu tía Linda por traer a ese Padre William, que en si hizo mas rápida su caída"

Percy solo se quedo sin palabras y dijo "Yo, yo creo que estas exagerando, los padres no tuvieron la culpa"

"¡Claro que si tienen la culpa!" grito Irving "Los adultos siempre tienen la culpa, porque crees que el mundo no progresa, si los jóvenes tuvieran la batuta, podríamos hacer cualquier cosa, eso fue lo que nos quería mostrar Phineas y Ferb… pero están muertos" y luego empezó a llorar fuerte, entonces Percy pensó

_Esa historia pudo haber sido inventada, no hay forma de que los padres de mis dueños inconscientemente marcaron el final de su propia familia._

_Pero, si Irving es el único testigo, debo creerle?_

_NO, mi familia no podía matarse, no, es imposible…_

_Los Flynn-Fletchers no pudieron morir así, NO es cierto!_

_Es mentira, Los Flynn-Fletchers no pudieron ser una familia rota_

_Y que Phineas y Ferb fueran los principales afectados_

_Todo es mentira_

Y Percy se desplomo en sus rodillas abrazando a Irving, pero aun así su rostro decidido lloro también emitiendo sollozos callados


	17. Acto del Juego de Verdades VII

**Al Final del Camino…**

**(Secuela fan de Camino por BrunoProgg64)**

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y la compañía Disney, y si de casualidad aparecen o mencionan personajes de otra serie, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y compañías

Esta obra va dedicada a BrunoProgg64, un autor que admiro mucho por su único estilo de tragedias, esta obra continua lo que su obra "Camino" se quedo. Todo lo que pasa aquí, obviamente es ficción y hay situaciones que no son muy adecuadas para menores de 14 años

En homenaje, este fic esta divido en "actos" con diferentes nombres relacionado con sus traumas

**Y ahora, sin mas preámbulo… que empiece la función**.

**Acto 3: Acto del Juego de Verdades **

**Escena 7**

"Ya te sientes mejor" dijo Percy con un tono bajo

"Algo así, pero el recuerdo duele, duele mucho" dijo Irving "No podía hacer nada para salvarlos"

"No" dijo Irving alejándose de Percy "Yo no tengo la culpa de no haber actuado cuando tenía la oportunidad, ni tú por que apenas llegaste y ellos ya estuvieran muertos para recibirte, aunque tú hubieras sufrido igual que Phineas y Ferb" y luego le dio la espalda

"Irving" dijo Percy tratando de consolarlo pero luego, Irving se volteo mostrando un rostro de locura

"La culpa tienen los adultos" y luego se rio maniáticamente y dijo "Los adultos son todos iguales: todos creen que los niños no podemos hacer lo que queramos solo por ser 'muy chicos' o 'no aptos' y nos critican siempre, rompen nuestros sueños para que seamos iguales que ellos: aburridos y con sueños reprimidos y si continuando con ese maldito circulo vicioso"

"Irving, respira, relájate" dijo Percy

"No, ahora sabrás una cosa: lo que le paso a Phineas y Ferb es muy similar a lo que paso en el Niupi, los malditos directores temían que el equipo se rebelara, solo porque sacaron malas notas, una cosa llego a otra y todos murieron" y empezó a reírse como maniaco, pero empezó a convulsionarse y se cayo al piso

"Irving" dijo sorprendido Percy a ver a Irving

"Mi calmante… en el buro" dijo en voz ronca entonces tomo un paquete de pastillas, entonces se la dio a Irving y empezó a calmarse

"Perdóname Percy, desde lo que paso ese día desarrollé bipolaridad, si te dije lo que paso es porque eras familiar de Phineas y Ferb y debías saber la verdad"

"No se… si sea la verdad, mi tío no podía ser así"

"No importa…si no me crees, solo vuelve a casa, ya te hablare cuando tenga la oportunidad" y luego Percy tomo su mochila y se fue de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra

Horas más tarde, Percy se encontraba en la fuente del parque con su mochila en la espalda hablando con su celular con el Señor Barkley

"Recójame en el parque, en la fuente en donde me gustaba jugar"

_Recuerdo que te gustaba mucho ese lugar, llego en 10 minutos, hijo_

"Muy bien" entonces colgó el celular y empezó a escribir en su libreta verde:

_Finalmente, la verdad de lo que paso ese verano se me revelo; el problema es que no se si deba creerla o aceptarla como una mentira._

_Porque no creo que Lawrence mato a mi familia y Linda no la empeoro, no se si deba aceptar esta"verdad"…_

Luego, el pelo verdi-azul vio a un muchacho rubio con ropas casuales, Percy lo reconoció

"Vincent?" pregunto Percy

"Ah, hola" dijo Vincent "Percy…Fletcher, verdad?"

"Soy Percy Barkley"

"Bueno, perdón, olvide que eres adoptado, porque viniste aquí?"

"Me gusta esta fuente, es un bonito recuerdo de la infancia"

"Igual yo, a mi hermano y yo nos gustaba hacer carreras de botes de papel cuando éramos niños, aunque pocas veces nuestros papás no les gustaba eso y ahora mi hermano no esta"

Percy solo dijo "Lo siento"

"Culparon a mi hermano asesinado por ese violador, y quieren que no acabe como el, quiere que me vuelva un sacerdote, un santo, a contra de mis gustos"

"No te gusta ser monaguillo?"

"Claro que no, yo tengo diferentes gustos, el problema es que mis padres no se recuperan de la muerte de mi hermano, no quieren que cometa sus mismos errores y que sea mejor que el porque dicen que es la vocación que Dios eligió para mi"

"Entonces porque no hablas con ellos, intenta convencerlos de a pesar de ser cristiano, eres ser humano; y tienes que ser lo que te gusta hacer antes de que ellos sigan dirigiendo tu vida"

Entonces Vincent se paro y dijo "Necesitare un milagro para convencerlos, aunque no se si haya milagros" y se fue

Entonces se escucha el claxon de un auto y Percy se levanto y escucho una voz

"Mejor te das prisa si quieres llegar a tu clase de Karate"

"Si, señor Barkley" y se fue con sus cosas al auto de su papá adoptivo.

Horas despues de la clase de Karate, era hora de la cena

"Percy" dijo la señora Barkley "Tu padre y yo estuvimos hablando con el psicólogo mientras estabas con Irving, le hablamos acerca de tu obsesión con tu pasado"

"Les platicaron acerca de mi pasado" dijo Percy sorprendido

"Pero es por tu bien" dijo el Señor Barkley

"El punto es que ahora debes platicar sobre lo de tu pasado, cree que es mejor que tratemos lo de tu familia con los psicólogos"

"No puedo parar preguntando lo que paso…" y luego dijo en voz baja "No ahora, que mas o menos se la verdad

"Percy" dijo la señora Barkley "Prométenos que no te volver loco con el asesinato de tus padres"

Después de una pausa, el solo dijo "Lo prometo"

Minutos después, Percy estaba a punto de cambiarse a su ropa de dormir cuando de pronto, el recordó algo

"No se supone que debía hablar con Baljeet" y entonces se acerco a celular y vio que tenia un mensaje en el buzón de voz:

_Hola Percy, seguramente estarás en clase de Karate cuando te llame el punto es: que ya hable con Buford, el dice que ambos llegamos muy tarde, ya todos estaban muertos cuando llegamos, terminamos enterándonos de todo y con el miedo juramos no decirle a nadie, para que nadie pensara mal de ellos_

_Y me dijo que te diera una advertencia: No creas lo que piensas, ellos nunca vivieron felices como tú pensabas_

Eso puso a Percy a pensar, entonces escucho su celular sonar y lo contesto

"Bueno"

_Deberias para varias escuchar al bravucon y al genio, ellos también están de acuerdo conmigo_

"Irving!, como fue que…"

_Te imaginas las cosas que puedes lograr con una computadora y los programas correctos_

"Husmeaste mi correo de voz"

_Lo hice por un buen motivo, aun crees que tu Tio Lawrence era un padre amoroso? Aun crees que esa familia fue hecha por amor y no por un engaño codicioso?_

"Si! Y…"

_Ponlo a prueba_

"Como"

_Mi hermano y yo creamos un juego llamado "Luz de la Verdad", ahí probaremos si tu sigues engañándote a ti mismo o aceptaras la oscura verdad_

"De que estas hablando?"

_Nos vemos a la medianoche, tú ya sabes donde me voy a encontrar_

Y luego, Irving colgó.

Perry no tenía opción: el sabia que su familia no era mala, era la mejor familia en la que pudo haber estado; y tenía que defender su visión de su familia

Así que a las 11: 50 de la noche decidió aun a contra de sus padres adoptivos, el decidió tomar un chaleco y sombrero y usar las escaleras de emergencia del edificio para irse a buscar a Irving, el no necesitaba saber la dirección en la que estaba

Percy finalmente llego donde estaba Irving, estaba parado en frente de la casa Flynn-Fletcher, que ha estado vacía desde el día del asesinato

"Decidiste venir" dijo Irving

"Te probare que mi familia no seria capaz de ejecutarse a si misma" dijo Perry

"Que así sea" dijo Irving y luego chasqueo los dedos, entonces un robot cilíndrico dorado apareció y entonces volaron sobre los dos jóvenes dos reflectores: uno de luz azul, y otro de luz roja

"Entonces, podemos empezar"


	18. Acto del Juego de Verdades VIII

**Al Final del Camino…**

**(Secuela fan de Camino por BrunoProgg64)**

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y la compañía Disney, y si de casualidad aparecen o mencionan personajes de otra serie, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y compañías

Esta obra va dedicada a BrunoProgg64, un autor que admiro mucho por su único estilo de tragedias, esta obra continua lo que su obra "Camino" se quedo. Todo lo que pasa aquí, obviamente es ficción y hay situaciones que no son muy adecuadas para menores de 14 años

En homenaje, este fic esta divido en "actos" con diferentes nombres relacionado con sus traumas

**Y ahora, sin mas preámbulo… que empiece la función**.

**Acto 3: Acto del Juego de Verdades **

**Escena 8**

Eran las 12:01 de la noche, Percy e Irving estaba frente a frente mientras el robot dorado flotaba y los reflectores flotaban

"Muy bien" dijo Percy "Cuales son las reglas"

"Oh" dijo Irving "Las reglas son simples: Quien admita la verdad del otro, es el ganador; fácil, ¿no?"

"Eso no explica el robot y los reflectores"

"Ah entonces déjame explicarte esta parte" entonces el robot da a los dos un par de brazaletes, cada uno con dos botones, los dos se ponen los brazaletes

"Este brazalete es la herramienta principal"

"Herramienta principal?"

"Con este botón azul, se activa la 'Verdad Azul'" luego Irving oprimió el botón azul y el reflector azul en el se ilumino y sus palabras se mostraron en azul

_La Verdad Azul es la Verdad Factible: Cualquier cosa que se diga en verdad azul será una verdad formulada por una teoría_

Y entonces señalo un botón rojo "Y este botón activa la 'Verdad Roja'" luego oprimió el botón rojo y el reflector rojo se ilumino y sus palabras se mostraron en rojo

**La Verdad Roja es la Verdad Indudable: Cualquier cosa que se diga en verdad roja es que es una verdad basada en hechos y no se puede dudar**

"Entonces si niego alguna verdad, que pasa?"

"Negar la verdad azul es fácil ya que es basada en una teoría, pero si niegas la verdad roja del contrario, se castiga"

"Y el robot dorado…" entonces el robot lanza una luz dorada en el centro y el robot empieza a hablar

_**El Juez Dorado utilizara la 'Verdad Dorada'. La Verdad Dorada es la Verdad Absoluta: Esta verdad ha captado todos los eventos del caso y si el que acierta con la verdad azul o la roja, el obtendrá dos puntos**_

Entonces, la luz se guardo entonces Irving dijo

"Ahora que ya sabes las reglas del juego, decidamos quien vas primero" luego Irving saco una moneda y la lanzo al aire

"Cara" dijo Percy y entonces la moneda salió Cruz

"Yo empiezo" dijo Irving

_**Si ya están puestas las condiciones, entonces no más interrupciones: Que el juego de la Luz de la Verdad empiece **_

Entonces el robot utilizo un rayo y teletransportó a los dos jóvenes al hospital general de Danville

"Que fue lo que paso" pregunto Percy

"El juez dorado nos transporto a escenas clave del crimen, te acostumbraras" dijo Irving

Entonces, El juez dorado proyectó con su luz dorada hologramas de personas: de Phineas tendido en la cama y Ferb cerca de el

"Phineas! dijo Percy confuso y asustado

"No te emociones tanto" dijo Irving "Estos hologramas fueron creados con el data de temperatura corporal, ondas de sonido y reflexiones cinéticas, creando una simulación de eventos pasados"

"Como puede ser que…"

Entonces los hologramas se empezaron a mover

"Pero mamá y los demás están tan convencidos de un milagro. Será difícil que acepten que hicimos lo del agua pesada. Nos castigarían…" dijo Phineas preocupado

"Quiero que pienses bien" dijo Ferb "No hay necesidad de que se lo digamos"

"¿Y que vivan en una mentira?"

"Vivimos en una mentira. No sabemos que hay más allá de nuestras mentes"

"Estás diciendo que no sabemos que hay allá afuera y por eso te importa tan poco"

Amamos por incentivos evolutivos. Así mismo creemos en la existencia de un ente superior, porque simplemente no podemos explicarlo todo. Al menos en la antigüedad esa era la regla…"

"Ferb?" pensó Percy "Nunca imagine como eras en realidad, pero, no; no puedo creerlo"

"Ahora que hablas… ya sé de ti muchas cosas más" dijo Phineas "No crees en nadie"

"Sí creo… pero creo en lo que puedo experimentar. No puedo creer en algo que no se manifieste" aclaro Ferb que el no tenia fe en lo que los demás creían

Entonces todo se congelo, Percy solo miro a Phineas y a Ferb y el no supo que decir, excepto…

"Como fue que Phineas estuvo en cama" dijo Percy

"No lo se" dijo Irving "Ellos mencionaron algo de agua pesada, pero…" y luego el oprimió el botón de la verdad azul y dijo siguiente:

_La mala condición de Phineas no fue dada por ninguno de sus inventos_

"Bueno" dijo Percy y luego oprimió el botón de verdad roja

**Entonces Ferb investigo una forma de agua pesada para salvarlo, Ferb no dejaría que su hermano muriera; a pesar de no ser hemanos de sangre, **

"Interesante" dijo Irving "Tu debes conocer bien a sus hermanos"

"No tienes idea"

"Pero a pesar de que el agua pesada lo salvo del cáncer, el tuvo que regresar al hospital"

"Que le paso?"

"Le encontraron veneno de ornitorrinco en su sangre" dijo Irving, sorprendiendo al veri azul y luego el de pelo naranja oprimió el botón azul:

_Ferb utilizo a Perry para inyectarle a Phineas veneno de ornitorrinco, _**Debido a un problema con el agua pesada**

Percy solo dijo "No sabes nada de ornitorrincos" y luego oprime el botón rojo

**El veneno de ornitorrinco no mata, sino causa hiperalgesia: sensibilidad extrema al dolor**

Despues Percy oprimió el botón azul

_Ferb no tenía malas intenciones cuando inyecto a Phineas, tal vez el tomo demasiada agua pesada_

"Mmmmm, interesante" dijo Irving "Pero te das cuenta que esa falta de fe fue culpa de su padre"

"Nadie de mi familia es un demente abusador" protesto Percy

Entonces la luz dorada apareció diciendo:

_**Phineas sufrió de Leucemia Linfoblastica Aguda, pero Ferb decidió usar una terapia experimental con Agua Pesada secretamente para salvarlo; Desafortunadamente, todos lo confundieron con un milagro de un ser inerte**_

_**Sin embargo; Phineas fue transldado al hospital de nuevo, debido al exceso de agua pesada en su cuerpo y que fue mordido por un ornitorrinco, mas exactos; su mascota Perry, pero no fue a propósito, ya que Ferb necesitaba salvar a su hermano**_

"Podemos parar si quieres, para que aceptes la verdad" dijo Irving

"No quiero, la verdad puede ser algo manipulable" dijo Percy "No parare hasta mostrarte lo contrario, mi familia no tuvo ambición que termino en homicidio"

"Entonces pasemos a otro escenario" entonces, el Juez Dorado teletransporto de nuevo a otro escenario: La Iglesia

"Que hacemos en la iglesia?" dijo Percy

"El antiguo padre de la iglesia, fue un papel clave para que los Flynn-Fletcher cayeran mas rápido; se aprovecho de historia trágica para apoderarse de su carne"

"El no es el asesino"

"No adelantes tus conclusiones, Isabella también estuvo involucrada, esto es el porque"

De nuevo el Juez Dorado voló a una habitación contigua; Percy e Irving siguieron al robot y luego proyecto sombras holográficas: esta vez de Isabella y un sacerdote

"Harán algo para detenerte, Lo harán… ellos lo pueden todo" dijo Isabella, que tenia las ropas rasgadas

"No lo creo" dijo el sacerdote "Ahora hay alguien que influye en sus vidas"

"¿Eres tu no? Tu ganaste esa confianza y ahora esos padres son capaces de darlo todo por ti"

"Igual que Abraham fue tan tonto de querer matar a Issac, Sólo porque se lo pidieron" Entonces el sacerdote rio y dijo "¡Adoro a los fanáticos! ¡Son tan idiotas que serían capaces de tirarse al fuego por nosotros! Lástima que no lo sabrán si no después de muertos…"

"Así ha ganado la Iglesia su prestigio? ¿Intimidando gente, creando guerras, separando familias…? ¿Así es como funciona Dios…?"

"Ya te dije que no existe ningún Dios. Y lo que me sorprende es que no intentas hacerme nada…"

"Prefiero aguantar la rabia ahora, para poder delatarte junto a Phineas y Ferb"

Entonces en un tono insinuado dice "¿Y qué tal si el lindo cabeza de triángulo es el próximo?"

"¡No se te ocurra monstruo" y golpea al sacerdote, en ese momento, se congelo la proyección, Percy vio de cerca la proyección y dijo

"Isabella es una gran persona" dijo Percy "Ella era una líder natural, y a pesar de las adversidades, ayudaría a sus amigos"

"Pudo haber sido feliz con Phineas; es una pena que ya no se pueda" dijo Irving

"Lánzame tu verdad, no te tengo miedo"

Irving oprimió el botón azul y dijo lo siguiente:

_El Padre William tenia de blanco varios jóvenes para violarlos, por su locura el aclama que no existe Dios, por lo que eso pondría su titulo cuestionable en la iglesia_

Percy solo miro fríamente al pelirrojo y dijo acomodándose su sombrero

"No se si exista Dios, pero se que existe la verdad; y mi verdad es obvia"

**El Padre William tenía como blanco a Phineas Flynn y a Ferb Fletcher para violarlos a ellos y a su hermana**

_Por eso manipulo y cegó a sus padres para que ellos confiaran en el mientras el intentaría violarlos_

"No estas muy seguro en la ultima parte" pregunto Irving

"Porque crees que lo puse en verdad azul"

"Pero seguramente te preguntaras que le paso a Isabella"

"No hay duda, días después de que visito al Padre William, ella presento síntomas de embarazo"

**El Padre William violo y embarazo a Isabella Garcia-Shapiro**

"Pero te preguntaras porque fue con ese violador"

"No"

"Es porque le dijo acerca de lo que Ferb sufrió por su padre"

"Eres un mentiroso"

**Antes de ir con el padre, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro escucho la historia de Ferb, y se aprovecho para manipularlos a su gusto**

"Mentiroso!" grito Percy pero luego recibió un toque eléctrico, entonces el cayo al piso

"No puedes negar la verdad roja" dijo Irving "Te estas haciendo daño a ti mismo al negarte"

"No" dijo Percy mientras se trato de levantar "Aun falta algo por saber; ella también murió, o mas claro, se suicido"

"Oh, también te enteraste" dijo Irving y oprimió el botón azul

**Es cierto que Isabella se suicidó colgándose en su propio baño con su cinta de emblemas**

_A pesar de eso, su asesinato no influyo directamente en el asesino de los Flynn-Fletcher_

Entonces el Juez Dorado dijo con su Verdad Dorada:

_**El Padre William escucho la historia de la familia Flynn-Fletcher de Isabella; aprovechando eso, el violo a Isabella y a Candace y trato de abusar de Phineas y Ferb; pero al ser descubierto, el se suicido tomando una toxina en el Hospital General**_

_**El embarazo de Isabella fue provocado por el Padre William, debido a la falta de decisión de cuidar al hijo; ella decidió colgarse a si misma**_

"Percy" dijo Irving "Podemos parar, debes convencerte que Phineas y Ferb no tuvieron la familia perfecta, que mas pruebas quieres?"

Despues de una pausa, el asombrerado dijo "Las que sean necesarias, si eso que dices es verdad, convenceme"

"Entonces, será una pena lo que te voy a mostrar" y el Juez Dorado teletransporto a los niños de nuevo.


	19. Acto del Juego de Verdades IX

**Al Final del Camino…**

**(Secuela fan de Camino por BrunoProgg64)**

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y la compañía Disney, y si de casualidad aparecen o mencionan personajes de otra serie, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y compañías

Esta obra va dedicada a BrunoProgg64, un autor que admiro mucho por su único estilo de tragedias, esta obra continua lo que su obra "Camino" se quedo. Todo lo que pasa aquí, obviamente es ficción y hay situaciones que no son muy adecuadas para menores de 14 años

En homenaje, este fic esta divido en "actos" con diferentes nombres relacionado con sus traumas

**Y ahora, sin mas preámbulo… que empiece la función**.

**Acto 3: Acto del Juego de Verdades **

**Escena 9**

Entonces, los dos fueron transportados a un cuarto de regaderas

"Que hacemos en unas regaderas" dijo Percy

"No tengo idea" dijo Irving "Pero será mejor que abramos el agua fría" dijo alejándose en un ángulo y abrió una de las llaves de agua

"Esto se me hace muy familiar" pensó el pelo verdi-azul

Entonces el Juez Dorado proyecto una sombra holográfica: esta vez solo era un niño de pelo verde, que solo estaba en ropa interior, parecía que estaba mojado y estaba llorando, Percy

"FERB!" dijo Percy, entonces el dejo a un lado su sombrero y se acerco a la sombra, ignorando que es un holograma.

"No puede existir par de seres tan corruptos, tan deleznables, que solo por los apetitos de la carne hagan esto. ¿Y que hay de mi cuerpo magullado?" dijo la sombra de Ferb mientras lloraba

"Ferb" dijo Percy "No llores"

"¡Expuesto a todas las inclemencias! ¡Torturándome y destruyendo mi interior por esto! ¿Pero quién tiene la culpa de todas estas desgracias? ¿Quién hizo que acudiéramos a William?"

"Nadie tiene la culpa de nada" dijo mientras se quito el chaleco y trato de abrigarlo, pero solo atravesó la imagen de Ferb

"Fue Linda Flynn y todo por la culpa de Phineas…" en ese momento, la voz de Ferb tomo un tono mas oscuro "Todo es su culpa… intentó sacarme del hueco donde estaba y me metió en uno peor, el merece todo esto"

"No!" grito Percy "Phineas no tiene la culpa de nada, el es tu querido hermanastro, el no tiene la culpa de nada"

Pero la imagen se desvaneció

"Como fue que Ferb llego a tener un pensamiento asi?" grito Percy a Irving "Phineas no tiene la culpa de nada"

"Te encariñas demasiado con un recuerdo" dijo Irving

_Ferb nunca fue tan unido con Phineas como pensaba, el odiaba a los Flynn por caer en su engaño, y a su propio padre por lo que hizo con su familia._

_Por eso, el pensó en asesinar a Phineas, porque tal vez el quería que sufriera lo mismo que el _

"Eres un morboso, mentiroso" dijo y oprimió el botón de la Verdad Roja con desesperación

**Ferb jamás le haría daño a Phineas, ni pensaría en hacerle daño. Ferb es el hermanastro de Phineas y ambos han sido amigos desde siempre**

"Despierta, Percy; tu cariño a tu familia niebla tu juicio" dijo Irving

"Estas negando mi verdad roja" dijo Percy

"Yo, bueno…" entonces Irving recibió un toque eléctrico

"Entonces, dilo, di que estas manipulándome para que crea que mi familia se asesinó" dijo Percy amenazante

"No te enojes, yo fui el único testigo que vio como se destruyo a si misma, por favor, no me mates, o destruirás lo único que queda de ese dia" y la Verdad Dorada dijo lo siguiente:

_**Ferb nunca tuvo confianza del Padre William, ya que el influyo en el juicio de los padres de Phineas y Ferb, acusándolo de intentar asesinar a su hermano; creando una cicatriz familiar entre ellos**_

_**Ferb se torno en contra de su familia debido a la falta de confianza y amor que el recibió **_

Percy solo se resigno al golpear al chico con lentes

"Entonces pruébame, quiero que el Juez Dorado me muestre que estoy equivocado"

"Sera un placer"

Entonces de nuevo, el Juez Dorado transporto de nuevo a los dos chicos, la última parada seria en el patio Flynn-Fletcher

"Regrese" pensó Percy

"Te mostrare porque los adultos siempre condenas los niños por todo, y los padres de Phineas y Ferb no fueron la excepción" dijo Irving amenazante

Entonces el Juez Dorado proyecto los cadáveres de Phineas, Ferb y Candace y a un lado, Lawrence Fletcher y Linda Flynn

"Ya está muerta, Déjalo así, Sólo tenemos tiempo para los dos" dijo Lawrence

"¿Cómo te atreves a matar a mis hijos y pedirme que tengamos tiempo para los dos?" grito Linda a su esposo

"Pues fue Ferb quien quiso matar a Phineas, y entonces tu hija lo mató"

"Lo hizo porque temía por su seguridad, Tú enloqueciste a Ferb con todo lo que le hiciste a su familia, No tienes alma"

El ultimo párrafo enfrió la sangre del pelo verdi-azul, el como sabría que a pesar de haber sido una vez un animal/agente secreto sin que nadie lo supiera, su familia le había escondido un secreto, ahí fue cuando empezó a dudar si su familia fue amorosa entre ellos y con el

"¿Y a mí que me importa lo que tu digas?" siguió comentando Lawrence con indiferencia

"Debería matarte como ellos y así terminar con todo…" dijo Linda enojada "Pero no será así, no caeré tan bajo"

"Detenlo todo ahí" dijo Percy y todo se detuvo

"Porque lo detuviste?" dijo Irving "Sera que ya admites la verdad?"

"No es eso, yo no me rindo tan fácilmente; es solo que ya no quiero ver mas engaños, ni de ellos, ni tuyos"

"Yo NO te estoy mostrando nada falso, te muestro la verdad como es"

Irving oprimió el botón de luz azul y dijo

_Las acciones de Phineas y Ferb, al igual que sus vidas; fueron corrompidas debido a la ambición de los adultos._

"Aun si eso fuera verdad, no creo que haya pruebas de lo que dices"

"Entonces escucha esto" entonces el chico de lentes saco su celular y puso una grabación, ahí estaba la voz de Lawrence y Linda:

"Cuando murió la madre de Ferb, me hice acreedor de sus ahorros. La muy tonta los guardaba en su cuarto, porque no confiaba en el Sistema Financiero. Con ese dinero pude venir a América y vivir contigo"

"¿Sólo lo hiciste por eso? ¿Por dinero?"

"No sólo por dinero… también quería conocer nuevos lugares, romper con mi pasado… y sobre todo deshacerme de Ferb. Pero cuando supe que sería crucial para irme a América, lo conservé"

"¿Deshacerte de Ferb?"

"Yo sabía de todo lo que Ferb era capaz: Pudo ser uno de los genios de su generación y darme a mí y a ella todos los honores y orgullos… Pero este idiota se dedicó a congeniar con niños… los sorprendía haciendo cosas en Inglaterra. Y rechazó siempre presumir de lo que sabía"

"Estás diciendo que todo lo hiciste por…?"

"Quería que mi hijo ganara uno de lo Premios Westinghouse de Ciencia que habían cada año. Pero el muy tonto dijo que no le gustaba presumir y que prefería vivir tranquilamente. Me dediqué a buscar una forma de hacer miserable su existencia… y la encontré, parcialmente, conociéndote a ti"

"Me usaste… ¿Me usaste?"

"Claro que sí! Con esa excusa, destruí a la madre de Ferb y presenció el trauma más grande que pudo ver. Por eso dejó de hablar"

"Eres realmente execrable… ¿Hiciste todo esto porque Ferb no quiso presentarse a un concurso?"

"Una beca del Premio Westinghouse sería lo mejor que nos hubiera pasado. Sería famoso… y mi esposa y yo…"

Entonces la grabación paro

(**Nota: **Aquí escuchen la canción: "No Love" de Simple Plan)

"Esto fue grabado segundos antes de que Lawrence y Linda se suicidaran" y dijo Irving "¿Y bien? Algo mas que quiere decir"

Percy solo se quedo mudo pero pudo decir unas cosas en verdad azul

_Las evidencias que se me han presentado pueden ser verídicas, y si esa grabación puede ser la única evidencia física, entonces no hay duda_

Luego, el hizo una pausa y oprimió el botón de la Verdad Roja

**Lawrence Fletcher manipulo a las familias que conoció y el es el único culpable de su muerte**

Entonces el Juez Dorado pregunto

_**Percy Barkley ¿Aceptas la verdad de Irving de cómo los Flynn-Fletcher fueron asesinados?**_

Con lagrimas en los ojos el dijo

"….Si"

_**Entonces ya es suficiente, Irving es el ganador**_

Entonces el robot guardo todo, los reflectores y los brazaletes y las sombras holograficas. Irving, quiso celebrar su victoria, pero luego miro a Percy que miro el árbol en donde sus amos se solían sentar

"Percy" dijo Irving "Si hice esto, es para que abrieras los ojos, no puedes refugiarte para siempre en un recuerdo, no sin ver la cruda realidad"

"¿Qué es la realidad?" pregunto Percy "Algo que vemos y captamos con nuestra mente, esas cosas que se llaman recuerdos; yo solía tener recuerdos bonitos de esa familia, creí que era una familia perfecta y amorosa… Pero, ahora que se la verdad, ya no se que memorias tengo de ellos"

"Me lo agradecerás algún día de estos" dijo Irving mientras se alejaba y abría la vieja puerta del patio trasero

"Buenas noches, Percy Fletcher; ojala entiendas que las cosas no son lo que parecen siempre" y se alejo

Percy solo miro con lágrimas el árbol de su infancia, se hinco y lanzo un grito de desesperación a los cuatro vientos

(**Nota: **Esto que viene en cursivas no es en Verdad Azul, sino viene escrito en la libreta verde de Percy)

_Regrese a casa sin que mis padres adoptivos se dieran cuenta de mi fuga de medianoche; pero aun así, esta medianoche fue uno de los días mas tristes de mi vida_

_Por fin, descubrí lo que paso ese verano dos años atrás, esto fue lo que pensé._

_La culpa lo tienen todos:_

_Lawrence Fletcher por destruir el corazón de su esposa haciéndola suicidarse y causarle traumas a Ferb, y luego crear una familia falsa_

_Linda Flynn por creer en un falso profeta que se aprovecho de su historia trágica y culpar a Ferb por asesino_

_Candace Flynn por asesinar a Ferb por celos de su hermano Phineas, por querer todo para ella_

_Ferb Fletcher por no confiar en nadie, solo en sus heridas y hacer sufrir a su propio hermanastro, y mejor amigo_

_Phineas Flynn, por dejarse cegar y convertirse en victima, por lo que hizo su familia y no dejarse defender_

_Y yo… por no ver la verdad claramente._

_Entonces, si todo lo que recuerdo es una falsedad, porque no me despego de ese recuerdo doloroso…_

_Porque no importa lo que mis dueños hicieron, siempre querré a Phineas y a Ferb sin importar su pasado._

(**Nota: **Ufff, perdónenme por tardar tantito, es que tenia problemas para pensar esta parte; es muy parecido a las batallas de verdades muy al estilo de Umineko…, creo que fui algo malo con esta parte; pero en fin, ustedes comentaran en los reviews. Los próximos capítulos serán los finales de el Acto del Juego de Verdades; si quieren saber tantito de lo que sigue es que habrá dos actos mas: uno de Percy huyendo con … de Danville a otra ciudad, una nueva vida, pero se enfrentara ahí a una epidemia que deberán enfrentar. Y el ultimo, será un acto con una trama sorpresa y un final agridulce para Perry. ¿Qué pasara? Solo siguán pendientes de Al Final del Camino.)


	20. Acto del Juego de Verdades X

**Al Final del Camino…**

**(Secuela fan de Camino por BrunoProgg64)**

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y la compañía Disney, y si de casualidad aparecen o mencionan personajes de otra serie, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y compañías

Esta obra va dedicada a BrunoProgg64, un autor que admiro mucho por su único estilo de tragedias, esta obra continua lo que su obra "Camino" se quedo. Todo lo que pasa aquí, obviamente es ficción y hay situaciones que no son muy adecuadas para menores de 14 años

En homenaje, este fic esta divido en "actos" con diferentes nombres relacionado con sus traumas

**Y ahora, sin mas preámbulo… que empiece la función**.

**Acto 3: Acto del Juego de Verdades **

**Escena 10**

_**Era Junio y todos los jóvenes de la Secundaria de Danville estaban emocionados porque ya pronto empezarían las vacaciones de verano, ya que era la ultima semana de clases, el Jueves para ser mas exactos**_

_**Todos… menos Percy Barkley**_

_**Ahora que sabía la verdad, se sentía inseguro, ya que sintió que todo relacionado con los Flynn-Fletchers era mentira: su familia, su amor, incluso sus amigos**_

Percy estaba abriendo su casillero y sacaba algunos libros, y de pronto vio que Django tenía una cara seria y un casete en su mano

"Django" dijo Percy "Y esa cara? A poco amaneciste de malas"

"No es por eso, es que últimamente estabas evadiendo gente, poniéndote furioso por X motivo, ¿Cuál es tu problema?" dijo Django frustrado

"Mi problema?" dijo Percy "Mi problema es que estuve viviendo en una mentira todo este tiempo, no puedo creer que mi familia se matara entre ellos por la ambición de una persona"

"Empezamos de nuevo! Mira, si quieres seguir viviendo en el pasado, toma, ya estoy harto de tu actitud" dijo el artista mientras le daba la cinta de manera brusca "Tienes suerte de que cuando Buford me ataco, destruí una cinta en blanco en vez de la original" y se marcho

"Eso significa… que ya no somos amigos?"

"Si quieres volver a ser amigo, debes dejar de llorar por tu familia" dijo Django mientras se alejaba

Eso dejo a Percy decepcionado; su mejor amigo no le hablo durante todo el dia de clases, ni siquiera en el taller de arte

Tiempo despues, Percy volvió a casa en el autobús para comer, despues regreso a su habitación y escribió en su libreta verde:

_Django me dio una cinta de casette que al parecer, tiene que ver con Isabella (la vieja amiga de Phineas)_

_Pero ya no se si deba verlo, ahora que se la verdad…_

_Pero bueno, al menos mi padre adoptivo me dejo la vieja videocasetera_

Entonces, prendió la tele y puso la cinta en la videocasetera, que aun servía y vio a Isabella ajustando la cámara con un rostro de inseguridad

_Oh, hola, si de casualidad el que esta viendo este video es la policía; debe saber que Isabella Garcia-Shapiro esta muerta cuando se acabe esta cinta. Verán, yo no puedo seguir con una carga que no puedo decir a nadie, mucho menos en este video._

_La razón porque hago esto es que quiero dar testimonio en contra del Padre William y lo que hizo con mucha gente y conmigo; ese hombre no merece llamarse sacerdote no después de que hizo con muchos niños, lo que le hizo a Buford, lo que me hizo a mi_

"Percy" dijo la Señora Barkley "Sera mejor que te prepares para tu clase de Karate"

"Si" entonces saca del armario su uniforme de karate y pone sus cosas mientras ve el video

_Ese monstruo violo a varios niños inocentes, dejándolos con una cicatriz emocional permanente y con una inocencia manchada; y lo peor me paso a mí, ya que de su amor enfermo y sin corazón me embarazo._

_Ahora, seguramente debe andar tras la familia de la única persona que en verdad amo, a Phineas Flynn, su hermanastro Ferb y toda su familia; pero el problema es que no creo que esta familia sea fundado por amor, ya que su padre: El señor Lawrence Fletcher manipulo a todos, incluso a su propia familia por su propia felicidad, si todos se enteraran…_

De nuevo su madre le habla

"Percy, date prisa"

"Ya voy" dijo mientras se terminaba de preparar, cerro su maleta y puso el video en pausa y salió apresurado sin cerrar la puerta, entonces la señora Barkley vio la habitación estaba tirado en el piso

"Este niño, puede ser a veces un torbellino" dijo mientras ponía algunas de las cosas en su lugar y luego ve la pantalla de la televisión

"Y esto" dijo mientras ponía el video en reproducción

_Ya nadie vería a Phineas ni a Ferb como antes; pero aun así lo amo, aunque hay dos problemas_

_El primero seria que no sabría si compartirá mis sentimientos después de esto, y el segundo que Ferb igual me ama, no quiero causar una guerra entre un par de hermanos que se respetaban mutuamente; pero Ferb creo que no puede decidir si ama u odia a su hermano, por su pasado_

_Ojala pudiera haber seguir viviendo para sentir verdadero amor de la persona que amo, pero ya tome una decisión_

_Adios Mama, Adios Papa_

_Adios Phineas, Adios Ferb_

_Los voy a extrañar… a todos_

Y entonces apago la cámara

Mientras tanto, en el gimnasio de Karate, practicaban combate, pero Percy no se concentraba bien porque tenía las palabras de Irving en su cabeza

_Si hice esto, es para que abrieras los ojos, no puedes refugiarte para siempre en un recuerdo, no sin ver la cruda realidad_

Entonces, el imagino que su contrincante era Lawrence Fletcher, el mismo que condeno a su familia

"Monstruo" suspiro entre dientes y golpeo a su contrincante y lo derribo, aunque casi no sufrió daño ya que los dos llevaban protecciones

"Te maldigo, destruiste a mis dueños" y lo siguió golpeándolo, entonces su maestro detuvo su puño

"Ya es suficiente, Barkley" dijo el maestro "Hablare contigo después de clases"

Tiempo después, el regreso a su casa, solo para encontrar a sus padres sentados en la mesa

"Señor y señora Barkley" dijo Percy sentándose en el comedor "Cuando los dos me esperan sentándose en el comedor es por dos cosas: es algo serio…y tiene que ver conmigo"

"Si" dijo la señora Barkley "Encontré un video que hablaba de Phineas y Ferb, tus primos"

"Y eso" dijo Percy y pensó "_Sabia que había olvidado algo"_

"Percy, nos prometiste que ya no te obsesionarías con tu pasado" dijo el señor Barkley

"Pero puedo explicarlo, mi amigo me lo dio esta mañana"

"Ahora resulta" dijo la señora Barkley mas enojada "Que influyas a tus amigos en tu amargura, pero esto se acabo"

"Pero…"

"Sin peros" dijo el Señor Barkley "Cuando empiecen las vacaciones de verano, te llevaremos con un psiquiatra"

"No pueden hacerme esto"

"Si podemos, somos tus padres"

"No lo son, ustedes solo me adoptaron, son adultos egoístas" y corrió llorando con sus cosas y se encerró en su habitación

Entre los sollozos que emitía en silencio el escribió en su libreta verde:

_Ya no soporto más_

_Irving tiene razón: los adultos son egoístas y no dejan que los menores den su opinión, el problema es que todos al parecer están en mi contra desde que se la verdad_

_Al parecer todos me evitaran por ser parte de una familia sin amor…_

…_Aunque hay alguien que me puede consolar_

Entonces, el empaco sus cosas: sus libros de la escuela, su ropa, sus sombreros, muchas de sus cosas y se bajo al escalera de emergencia y salió a la calle sin que nadie notara.

Entonces el fue a un edificio purpura, subió hasta un apartamento y toco el timbre, entonces el Doctor Doofenshmirtz, aun en pijama recibió a un Perry el humano, con sus maletas y llorando

"Perry el humano" dijo el doctor

"Hola doctor, puedo entrar"

Entonces, despues de un silencio, el niño de pelo verdi-azul, entro al departamento para pasar la noche, al cerrar la puerta, el solo miro al doctor y le dijo

"Puedo pasar la noche aquí?"

"Por supuesto Perry el humano, ya te extrañaba"

Entonces Percy sonrio una sonrisa pequeña, pero aun estaba triste. Lo bueno es que el sabia que el Doctor Doofenshmirtz lo consolaría, y sentiría que tal vez con el dejaría atrás el dolor.

FIN DEL ACTO DEL JUEGO DE VERDADES

(**Nota: **Aquí termina el tercer acto, no obstante habrá Al Final del Camino para rato, y el Doctor Doofenshmirtz y Percy (Perry) van a huir de Danville (¿A donde? Todavía será una sorpresa) aunque claro, los problemas no pararan para Perry y las sorpresas para ustedes no paran, así que siguán pendientes)


	21. Acto de la Anomalia del Sueño I

**Al Final del Camino…**

**(Secuela fan de Camino por BrunoProgg64)**

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y la compañía Disney, y si de casualidad aparecen o mencionan personajes de otra serie, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y compañías

Esta obra va dedicada a BrunoProgg64, un autor que admiro mucho por su único estilo de tragedias, esta obra continua lo que su obra "Camino" se quedo. Todo lo que pasa aquí, obviamente es ficción y hay situaciones que no son muy adecuadas para menores de 14 años

En homenaje, este fic esta divido en "actos" con diferentes nombres relacionado con sus traumas

**Y ahora, sin mas preámbulo… que empiece la función**.

**Acto 4: Acto de la Anomalía del Sueño**

**Escena 1**

Percy despertó, esta vez en un entorno diferente, era el patio de Phineas y Ferb pero algo no estaba bien: el patio estaba blanco y el árbol no tenía hojas.

Percy escucho una voz diciéndole

"Te dije que no debías saber la verdad"

Percy volteo y vio a Isabella

"No tenia opción, no esperaba que la verdad de lo que paso ese verano fuera peor de lo que esperaba"

"Lo se, la persona que amaba se fue, al igual que yo"

"Se lo que paso contigo, ¿porque te suicidaste?, pudiste huir y aunque tuvieras al hijo, lo hubieras dado a otra familia, pudiste buscar otra solución, pero no debiste suicidarte"

"No tenia opción, sufrí demasiado al ser dos veces violada que no había otra salida"

Entonces su cuerpo empezó a disolverse en mariposas purpura

"Isabella" dijo Percy

"Ya es muy tarde para mi" dijo Isabella mientras desaparecía "Mi alma ya esta condenada, al igual que esta familia" entonces el entorno empezó a quebrarse y se rompió revelando una iglesia vacía como si hubiera terminado una misa en cuerpo presente

Ahí había cuatro ataúdes cerrados en los lados: rodeadas de flores azules, amarillas, rojas y rosas con fotografías al frente de ellas, pero las fotos están borrosas.

Percy logro prestar atención a un ataúd abierto y vacío pero el se acerco a ver la foto y vio que era el mismo

"No" suspiro, entonces el tiro la foto y corrió de las tumbas, pero la foto regreso a su lugar y cadenas aparecieron para sujetar a Percy y empezó a arrastrar a Percy mientras el gritaba para liberarse pero era inútil, el fue llevado a la tumba sin poder moverse viendo que sus ropas fueron cambiadas a un traje negro con una corbata naranja, sosteniendo una flor verde clara. Entonces vio a Vincent y al padre Isaac

"Ojala pueda llegar al cielo, algo que su familia no logro" dijo Vincent

"Que el cielo ampare su alma" dijo el Padre Isaac mientras cerraba su ataúd

"No, todavía estoy vivo, no lo hagan" grito Percy mientras se cerraba el ataúd, dejando al ex-agente en total oscuridad, mientras el escuchaba voces en la oscuridad

_Si tu alma vagara por la eternidad, vagare contigo_

_Después de todo lo que hice, seguirías a mi lado?_

Entonces, Percy despertó con la respiración agitada, entonces despertó en medio de la noche, eran las 2 de la madrugada y entonces se acerco a la cama de Doofenshmirtz, el chico sacudió suavemente al doctor y el se despertó suavemente

"Que quieres Perry el humano" dijo el doctor Doofenshmirtz "Son las 2 de la mañana"

"Doctor" dijo Percy "Me siento mal, te dijeron que quería saber lo que le paso a mi familia, bueno, ya se la verdad y…me doy cuenta que al igual que tu…sufrí por mi familia" y empezó a llorar abalanzándose a Doofenshmirtz

(**Nota: **Aquí empiecen a escuchar la canción "Beautiful World" de Hikaru Utada)

Doofenshmirtz solo dijo "Perry, ¿De que estas hablando?"

"Veras, descubrí que mi familia no era tan unida como pensaba; el papa lo planeo todo y después una cosa vino a otra y después todos estaban muertos" y siguió llorando en los brazos de su enemigo

Entonces el doctor le dijo a Percy "Mírame a los ojos" entonces el hizo esa acción "Yo se que se siente no ser amado por tu familia; cuando te dije acerca de que mi padre siempre me hacia hacer guardia como gnomo de jardín, preferir a mi hermano Roger, e incluso dejarme solo en mi cumpleaños, no bromeaba, pero creo que ambos tenemos la mala suerte con la familia"

Percy empezó a dejar de llorar y dijo "Ahora empiezo a entender por que eras científico loco: no recibiste amor de tus padres, yo creo que si estamos juntos, podría darte esa felicidad, seria el hijo que siempre quisiste"

"Perry el humano; mi relación con mi ex-esposa no va muy bien: ella me culpa por el accidente que tuvo mi hija Vanessa, se que ya es mayor, pero siento que tengo toda la culpa"

Eso hizo que Percy reaccionara y le dijo al doctor "Doofenshmirtz, no tienes la culpa de que tu esposa se divorcio de ti, tu en el fondo eres una buena persona"

"Tu crees" dijo en voz baja "Bueno, no puedo evitar ser yo"

"Por eso, corrí hacia ti; esperaba que tu me entendieras" y lo abrazo de nuevo, pero esta vez Doofenshmirtz lo abrazo igual, después los dos se quedaron dormidos en la misma cama, pero de nuevo Doofenshmirtz despertó

"Oye Perry el humano" dijo Doofenshmirtz "Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea" y empezó a agitar de nuevo al chico

"Que es con tanta urgencia" dijo Percy en un tono cansado

"Como ambos no tenemos nada que hacer en Danville, los dos huyamos y vivamos en otra ciudad"

"Que locura dices"

"Si tu huiste de casa, es porque te enojaste con tus padres adoptivos y no quieres volver a verlos; sugiero que ambos busquemos una nueva vida, podríamos rentar un departamento y ahí vivamos los dos juntos"

"Parece una locura, pero tiene sentido" y trato de volver a dormir, entonces Doofenshmirtz hizo una cara de preocupación

"Amenos de que eso te moleste y aun quieras vivir aquí"

"Que quieres decir? Fui plagado de mentiras en esta ciudad"

"Yo… yo quiero estar contigo siempre contigo Perry el Humano, pero ¿tu quieres?"

"En verdad quieres… huir conmigo"

"Mas que nada"

Percy solo callo y luego se acurruco en el pecho del doctor y dijo

"No recuerdo jamás…haber sido tan feliz"

"De verdad?"

(**Nota: **Dejen de escuchar "Beautiful World")

El día siguiente, Percy fue a su ultimo día de clases en Danville, ahí se encontró a Django y a Baljeet

"Hola chicos" dijo Percy

"Que pasa Percy" dijo Django en un tono serio

"Quiero disculparme…por actuar como tonto paranoico" dijo Percy en tono melancólico "Phineas y Ferb fueron los únicos familiares que aprecie, su muerte me dejo un amargo sabor de boca; pero ya me doy cuenta de que no puedo regresar el tiempo…"

"Bueno, podrías" dijo Baljeet "Aun funciona la maquina del tiempo que esta en el museo"

"Hace mucho que fue puesta en una exhibición de un museo de Ginebra" dijo Django

"Puedo continuar…el punto es que amo mucho a mis familiares, pero si en verdad amas algo debes dejarlo ir"

Después de una pausa, los dos conversaron y dijeron a Percy

"Ya era tiempo, ahora puedes empezar una nueva vida" dijo Django

"Ojala te sientas mejor" dijo Baljeet

"Trataré" respondió el pelo verdi-azul

Entonces los tres siguieron las ultimas clases del año escolar, en el recreo Percy les platico a sus amigos que pasara las vacaciones a solas con un "amigo de su papa adoptivo", sus amigos esperaban pasar las vacaciones juntos, pero están felices, porque Percy necesitaba vacaciones para poder sentirse en paz consigo mismo

Tiempo después, todos salieron emocionados para empezar sus vacaciones de verano, Percy se despidió de Baljeet y Django y les dijo que cuando saliera Buford del reformatorio, les diría donde el estaba y entonces, fuera de la escuela se encontró con Doofenshmirtz y se monto en su motoneta hacia la torre donde vivía, nos in antes ver a Irving lejos Percy tomo sus maletas y se dirigió a la salida cuando de pronto vio que Doofenshmirtz veía su departamento con algo de preocupación

"Doctor, ya vámonos" dijo Percy, y luego el doctor suspiro y cerro la puerta de su apartamento

(**Nota: **En esta parte escuchen la canción "Tú" de Kudai)

Percy y Doofenshmirtz decidieron tomar un taxi hasta la Central de Autobuses, en el taxi miraba la ventana y volvía a recordar momentos cuando el era un ornitorrinco, junto con Phineas y Ferb, cuando de pronto el doctor interrumpió sus pensamientos

"Percy es tu nombre humano verdad?" el de pelo verdi-azul solo acento

"Estas nervioso de empezar una nueva vida" dijo el doctor

"Si, aun así siento que mi vida estado siempre en este lugar"

"Igual yo, con eso de dominar al Área Limítrofe, pero ahora, estamos listos para empezar una nueva vida"

Percy solo suspiro y miro las calles de nuevo

Al llegar a la Central de Autobuses, Doofenshmirtz estaba preguntando por el horario del autobús

"A que horas sale el próximo autobús?"

"Primero debe preguntar a que destino quiere ir"

"Eso no lo había pensado, en ese caso; deme boletos para el próximo autobús que salga"

Mientras tanto Percy miraba a sus alrededores cuando vio un chico con un periódico que tenia como titular:

_**Médica Forense Secuestrada**_

Entonces Percy escucho vibrar su celular, tomo sus maletas y fue a un lugar menos concurrido, contesto

"Bueno"

_Perry, es cierto que eres humano ahora?_

"Carl?"

_Escuchaste las noticias: La Doctora Wesley ha sido secuestrada_

"Si lo vi, pero eso que tiene que ver contigo, pero aun así, como me encontraste"

_Eso no importa, tienes que regresar a la agencia_

"Mira, ya tome una decisión y ya no quiero ser agente, ni siquiera soy ornitorrinco ahora; empezare una nueva vida con Doofenshmirtz"

_Estas con el Doctor Doofenshmirtz? Tienes que decirle que esta en grave peligro_

"Mira, ya no quiero tener nada que ver con la agencia, no después de acobardarse con mi familia, déjanos en paz"

Y colgó en teléfono y regreso con Doofenshmirtz, tras pasar algunos procedimientos de seguridad; ellos abordaron el autobús

"Por cierto, a que ciudad iremos?" pregunto Percy

"Bueno, mas que ciudad es pueblo, así que no te emociones tanto, Perry el humano, o mejor dicho Percy"

"Ya vas aprendiendo" dijo Percy jugando y miro en la ventana mientras el autobús daba marcha y se alejaba de la ciudad que antes era, su hogar

"Adios Danville" pensó Percy mientras el se relajaba mientras el autobús pasaba un letrero que decia

"_Esta saliendo de Danville"_


	22. Acto de la Anomalia del Sueño II

**Al Final del Camino…**

**(Secuela fan de Camino por BrunoProgg64)**

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y la compañía Disney, y si de casualidad aparecen o mencionan personajes de otra serie, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y compañías

Esta obra va dedicada a BrunoProgg64, un autor que admiro mucho por su único estilo de tragedias, esta obra continua lo que su obra "Camino" se quedo. Todo lo que pasa aquí, obviamente es ficción y hay situaciones que no son muy adecuadas para menores de 14 años

En homenaje, este fic esta divido en "actos" con diferentes nombres relacionado con sus traumas

**Y ahora, sin mas preámbulo… que empiece la función**.

**Acto 4: Acto de la Anomalía del Sueño**

**Escena 2**

Era de noche en el trayecto del autobús, y Percy escribía en su libreta verde:

_No se si hice lo correcto al huir de Danville, y mas con mi antiguo enemigo; pero no teníamos alternativa_

_Además, ya no seguía soportando una mentira más_

Entonces, hizo una pausa y miro a su compañero de huida, durmiendo, eso hizo que el sonriera y siguiera escribiendo:

_Pero sabes algo, estar de nuevo con el Doctor Doofenshmirtz me hace sentir mejor, con el me siento como antes de todo: antes de las mentiras, antes de las muertes, antes de los sufrimientos_

_No pienso apartarme de el, ya que el ha sido…como el padre que nunca tuve_

Cerro su libro y lo guardo entre sus cosas para acomodar su sombrero para que pudiera dormir durante el trayecto; pero lo raro de todo es que no soñó nada: ni un sueño de los que el desearía tener, pero tampoco una pesadilla de las que las perseguía toda su vida, el simplemente vio oscuridad

Percy despertó la mañana siguiente, lo mas raro, mas temprano que los demás y siguió viendo al doctor durmiendo y vio la ventana campos verdes y puestos de carretera, paso el tiempo y muchos venían despertando, entonces se escucho la voz del piloto del autobús

_Atención pasajeros: en 5 minutos llegaremos a la estación de autobuses de Single Town, les recordamos que _

Entonces Percy despertó al doctor

"Doctor" dijo Percy sacudiendo al doctor "Doctor"

"No papá, ya no quiero ser de gnomo" dijo el doctor entre sueños

"Papá? Pero soy Percy, ya vamos a llegar"

"Ah, ah, buenos días Percy, dijiste que vamos a llegar"

(**Nota: **Durante esta parte, escuchen "Muñeca de Trapo" de La Oreja de Van Gogh)

Tiempo después, al llegar afuera de la estación de autobuses; Doofenshmirtz hizo una llamada en un teléfono público, Percy se sentaba en una banca viendo las calles y escribiendo de nuevo en su libreta verde:

_Llegue a Single Town: aquí aparentemente no habrá muchas emociones en el verano, pero al menos viviré una vida normal sin preocuparme por mi pasado_

_Solo dos cosas me mantendrán conectado a mi identidad ahora en adelante: esta libreta y el Doctor Doofenshmirtz_

Entonces el Doctor Doofenshmirtz se acerco a Percy y le dijo

"Ya conseguí un apartamento"

"Un apartamento?"

"Bueno, eso será al principio: primero, tendremos que lidiar con la renta de un departamento cerca de los suburbios, pero con el tiempo y si puedo conseguir un empleo podemos comprar una casa"

Percy solo sonrió y siguió a Doofenshmirtz al edificio de condominios, era un edificio de dos pisos con habitaciones, 6 en cada una

Al entrar a la habitación, veían que estaba amueblada

"Al menos no es tan mala como pensé" dijo Percy

"Bueno" dijo el doctor agarrando sus cosas "Si vamos a empezar una nueva vida, no podemos hacerla aquí parados"

Y entre los dos, empezaron a desempacar sus cosas y arreglaron su departamento, les tomo todo el día que llegaron arreglar las cosas para su nueva vida, solamente salieron para comprar cosas para cenar ese día y las cosas que necesitaban, entre los dos cenaron juntos alitas de búfalo y en la noche decidieron dormir en la misma cama; De nuevo, Percy no soñó nada

A la mañana siguiente, Percy estaba leyendo el periódico mientras el doctor Doofenshmirtz recién se levantaba

El doctor bostezo y dijo "Buenos días, Percy, veo que te levantaste temprano"

"Bueno, es un habito" mientras comía un trozo de tocino "Estaba buscando un trabajo de verano; alguien tiene que dar algo de dinero para la renta y para la nueva casa"

"Perry el humano, debes dejarme el asunto del dinero a mi, tan pronto cuando consiga empleo"

"Mientras tanto, buscare un empleo de verano" y luego vio un anuncio en el periódico:

_Se necesita mesero_

_De 12 a 15 años_

_Experiencia no requerida_

_Mayor información al Restaurant "El Olivo Azul"_

Y el anuncio tenía un mapa con la dirección.

"Bueno" dijo mientras terminaba su desayuno y se paro "Voy a salir un rato, voy a ver si puedo tener un empleo de mesero, por lo menos"

"Ah, ya que estas afuera, Percy" dijo el doctor "Deberías aprovechar para conocer el lugar y no se, hacer amigos"

"Voy a conocer la ciudad, pero no tengo interés en hacer amigos" dijo fríamente el pelo verdi-azul

"Por favor, esto es una nueva ciudad y es una nueva vida, puedes hacer cuantos amigos quieras"

Eso hizo pensarlo mientras se ponía su sombrero y su chaleco y dijo "Podría funcionar, mientras ve a buscar algún empleo, por si las dudas" y cerró la puerta del apartamento

(**Nota: **Aquí dejen de escuchar música)

En ese entonces, el decidió dar una vuelta por la ciudad, con el anuncio guardado su gabardina café, mientras tanto el pensaba en sus cosas cuando escucho el sonido de un claxon de un auto y luego en cuestión de segundos, Percy corrió hacia el ruido y pudo atrapar en sus brazos a una chica antes de que el auto la atropellara: era de pelo rubio en una trenza, de ojos verdes, usando una blusa violeta, pantalones blancos y zapatillas rosas, mientras sostenía su celular

"Estas bien" dijo Percy y después de una pausa, la chica hablo por su celular diciendo "Sandy, tengo que colgar" y la chica se paro diciendo "Tu, me salvaste la vida"

"Bueno, escuche un pitido de auto y vi a una chica hablando por su celular que no miro por ambos de la calle"

"Ay perdón, es que me estaba enterando de un superchisme que Sandy me estaba contando, tendré que hablarle de nuevo por que no escuche el resto"

Entonces, Percy noto que su sombrero se cayo y lo levanto poniéndoselo

"Hazte un favor: la próxima, busca un lugar estable cuando hables por celular" y empezó a caminar hacia donde se dirigía

"Olvide preguntarte tu nombre" pregunto la chica

"Mejor no deberías saber de mi" dijo mientras se alejaba

"Wow" dijo la chica "Ese chico es valiente, pero misterioso y solitario, que chica no se rendiría por el, ay vamos que me pasa, ese chico es un encanto"

Tiempo después, el se encontraba caminando en el parque mirando el mapa

"Es idea mía o el mapa esta mal?" pregunto Percy y entonces escucho un cuidado, entonces Percy volteo a los dos lados y vio un disco que volaba hacia el y golpeo su cabeza haciendo que se desmayara, entonces empezó a escuchar voces:

_Ojala no se moleste conmigo, fue mi culpa por no atraparlo_

_No,no, fue mi culpa por lanzarlo tan fuerte, así que no te preocupes Cathy_

_Mira esta despertando _

Entonces Percy se encontró conciente diciendo "Que…que me paso"

"Por error te pegamos con el frisbee, pero por suerte no fue nada grave" dijo uno de los chicos que estaba ahí: era de pelo azul oscuro de piel morena con pecas en la cara, ojos azul oscuro, usando una camisa azul sobre una camisa desabotonada con rayas, pantalones de mezclilla y tenis blancos

"Que bueno" dijo Percy mientras trataba de levantar y poniéndose su sombrero, pero muchas veces se tambaleaba y en uno de esos tambaleos, el casi se cae; de no ser por otro de los chicos que lo atrapa, el chico tenia pelo castaño en picos, ojos verdes y una cicatriz en la ceja derecha, usando una sudadera morada, pantalones naranja y zapatos negros

"Hey, hey chico" dijo el de pelo castaño "Tu no te ves bien, no deberías sentarte antes de que puedas caminar bien"

"No, estoy bien" dijo mientras se paraba por su cuenta "Estoy buscando el restaurant el Olivo Azul ¿Alguno sabe donde esta?"

"El único oliva azul que conozco no esta lejos de aquí" dijo una de los chicos: era de piel negra, tenia pelo castaño en trenzas, de ojos amarillos, una sudadera amarilla con cinturón blanco, con botas blancas y calcetas amarillas "Se encuentra al otro lado del parque, dando la vuelta a la izquierda y dos cuadras mas a la misma dirección, ahí veras un letrero en azul y amarillo que dice 'El Olivo Azul'"

"Gracias" dijo Percy y luego camino tambaleándose por unos momentos pero recubro su equilibrio

"No necesitas ayuda" dijo la última del grupo: era de pelo rubio con dos trenzas al frente, ojos azules, usando una blusa verde y una rosa, pantalones cortos blancos y zapatos rosas

"Que estoy bien" dijo exasperado y el chico de fedora siguió su camino

"Oye Sam" dijo la chica rubia a la de trenzas castañas como si se tratara de un secreto "Es normal que los humanos se comporten así solo por las direcciones"

"Solamente los que se despertaron de mal humor, pero ya se le pasara"


	23. Acto de la Anomalia del Sueño III

**Al Final del Camino…**

**(Secuela fan de Camino por BrunoProgg64)**

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y la compañía Disney, y si de casualidad aparecen o mencionan personajes de otra serie, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y compañías

Esta obra va dedicada a BrunoProgg64, un autor que admiro mucho por su único estilo de tragedias, esta obra continua lo que su obra "Camino" se quedo. Todo lo que pasa aquí, obviamente es ficción y hay situaciones que no son muy adecuadas para menores de 14 años

En homenaje, este fic esta divido en "actos" con diferentes nombres relacionado con sus traumas

**Y ahora, sin mas preámbulo… que empiece la función**.

**Acto 4: Acto de la Anomalía del Sueño**

**Escena 3**

Al llegar Percy al restaurant "El Olivo Azul" lo encuentra lleno de gente, entonces se le acerca un camarero

"Bienvenido al Olivo Azul" dijo el mesero a Percy "Sera mesa para uno?"

"No, de hecho vengo a hablar con el gerente, por lo del anuncio de que se necesita mesero"

"Esta por aquí" señalando una mesa "Pero creo que necesitaras esperar, el esta afuera, hablando con unos agentes de bienes raíces" y el mesero se aleja, entonces ve con curiosidad afuera del restaurant, el vio a un señor de mediana edad vistiendo una camisa azul, pantalones beige y delantal blanco platicaba con un niños, y el gerente estaba hablando con uno de ellos: era de pelo rubio, ojos rojos, usando una camisa de mangas largas sobre una camisa roja y línea dorada, pantalones de mezclilla y zapatos blancos. El chico de sombrero se acerco con curiosidad a la conversación y logro escuchar parte de ella

"Yo quiero este local, y tengo el dinero para comprarlo" dijo el chico

"Por enésima vez no" dijo el gerente "El Olivo Azul no está en venta, y menos por lo que lo quieres convertir"

"No veo que tenga de malo, convertir este restaurante de tercera en una sala de videojuegos solo para mi"

"Por que esta mal y es una causa egoísta" interrumpió la conversación Percy

"Y tu quien que te crees que eres"

"Soy…el que viene a solicitar el trabajo de mesero" y los tres chicos que venían se rieron del comentario, pero el chico de pelo verdi-azul no dijo una sola palabra

"Mira, tonto" dijo el chico rubio a Percy "No creo que deberías tomar esta vacante, porque pronto El Olivo Azul dejara de existir, y pronto será mi sala de videojuegos personal y privado"

Percy solo se callo y dijo "Y…por que crees que estas tan seguro de que puedes hacer eso? Soy nuevo en la ciudad"

"Porque no empezaste en ese punto…porque debes saber que soy el chico mas rico de Single Town, y por lo tanto nadie esta por encima de mi, ¿Entendiste?"

"Y que quieres que haga ahora, que me desanime? A mi no me importa quien esta arriba o quien esta abajo en un disque sistema social, ya me dejaron de importar las cosas desde hace mucho"

"Entonces en este caso, esfúmate y búscate amigos, perdedor" y empezó a alejarse

"Si yo hago amigos, podrían resultar mas reales que los tuyos ¿no te parece?" dijo Percy, pero en una pausa, el chico lo miro con una mirada enojada y dijo

"Ralph! Roy! Muéstrenle que pasa a los que se burlan de Mark" y entonces sus amigos se acercaron a Percy preparándose para golpearlo, pero Percy solo se acomodo el sombrero y en unos momentos, Percy ya había derribado a Roy y bloqueo todos los golpes y derribo a Ralph con un golpe en el abdomen.

"Es todo o quieres que te de mas ejemplos" dijo Percy acomodándose el chaleco

Mark y sus amigos solo empezaban a alejarse mientras Mark decía "Te arrepentirás de haberme desafiado" y los tres corrieron de la vista

"Lo que hiciste no era necesario" dijo el señor

"Pero alguien tenia que defender su punto de vista" dijo en tono considerado "Y perdón que lo reitere pero vine aquí por la vacante de mesero, Percival Barkley, pero mis amigos me llaman Percy"

"Gustavo Azurri, dueño del Olivo Azul" dijo el señor mientras le estrechaba la mano al joven "Este es tu primer trabajo de verano"

"La verdad si" dijo Percy mientras los dos entraban al restaurant "Verá: Mi…padrino Heinz, y yo somos nuevos en la ciudad y estamos reuniendo dinero para comprar una casa en los suburbios, ambos tuvimos problemas en nuestra antigua ciudad y queremos empezar de nuevo"

"Bueno, si tienes tantas ganas de empezar aquí, porque de una vez te pones el uniforme en el vestidor de empleados"

"Esta bien" y entro detrás del restaurant y se puso el uniforme que constaba de una camisa azul claro con el logo dorado de El Olivo Azul, pantalones grises y zapatos negros, y aun tenia puesto su chaleco y sombrero cafés

"No, no no no no, deja el sombrero y el chaleco, el uniforme viene con una red para el cabello y una gorra, ahorita te hablo de cómo será tu trabajo" dijo Gustavo

"De…acuerdo" dijo Percy y luego dijo en voz baja "Otro lugar menos donde usar mi chaleco y sombrero" y el guarda su sombrero y chaleco en un casillero del vestidor de empleados y se pone la redecilla y la gorra y se acerca al Señor Azurri

"Bueno, de esto se trata: tu turno será desde el mediodía hasta las 5 de la tarde, iras por las mesas a preguntar a los clientes sobre su pedido, ya sea la bebida o el pedido, luego cuando termines de tomar la orden, vas a la cocina y entregas el papel con la orden a la cocina, crees que puedes hacer eso?"

"Si, si señor Azurri" dijo Percy algo nervioso

"Cuento contigo, porque no tomas la orden de la mesa de allá" y vio la mesa a una sola persona y el se dirigió con una libreta y pluma a la mesa

Tiempo después, eran las 2 de la tarde

"Ho-hola, bi-bienvenida al Olivo Azul, soy Percy su mesero, puedo tomar su orden" dijo Percy nervioso

"Percy?" dijo la que tenia el menú: era la misma chica que Percy rescato del accidente "No sabia que te llamabas Percy"

"Hey, te he visto antes" dijo Percy "Eras la que salve de ser arrollada en la calle, eh?..."

"Wendy, mucho gusto"

"En fin… puedo tomar su orden"

"Bueno, todavía no he decidido todavía, pero podrías traerme un refresco dietético por el momento"

"Viene en camino" dijo Percy mientras el se dirigía a la cocina para que le sirviera el refresco dietético, y mientras se dirigía a la mesa de la rubia, escucho susurros de la mesa que pasaba

"Vieron eso? Wendy le esta coqueteando al chico del sombrero"

"Que me esta que?" dijo en voz baja el chico mesero, lo que asusto al que estaba hablando, era el chico de pelo castaño que se encontró en el parque

"Discúlpalo" dijo la chica de ojos amarillos y piel morena "Cuando alguien se acerca a Wendy, "El Danny" no puede controlar sus celos"

"No estoy celoso" respondió de manera avergonzada

"Mira 'El Danny', apenas acabo de llegar aquí y por el momento no estoy interesado en tener novia"

"Percy" se escucho la voz de Wendy "Deja de perder el tiempo, donde esta el refresco que te pedí?"

"Mejor hablamos cuando acabe mi turno, a las 5"

"Por supuesto que…" dijo el chico celoso, cuando lo callo el chico de pelo azul "Seria un placer, estaremos en la banca cerca del restaurant"

"Bueno, allá los veo" y el se alejo a servirle el refresco a Wendy y disculparse, después siguió con su ronda pero luego vio que la chica rubia de ojos azules hablando con la chica de ojos amarillos, y el pensó de manera irritada

_Apenas tengo dos días aquí y ya estoy causando polémica_

Mientras tanto, en una mansión del pueblo, apareció una limosina blanca con el logo de una J roja diciendo "Laboratorios Jacobson", entonces, al abrirse la puerta, aparece un señor de casi 40 años, de pelo castaño claro con algunas canas, usando ropa blanca con anteojos negros, sosteniendo un tablero doblado de ajedrez

"Abran las rejas" dijo el señor y como si fuera el amo de la casa, las rejas se abrieron y entonces la puerta se abrió, siendo recibido por un mayordomo

"Lo esperábamos Doctor Jacobson, el amo Mark lo estaba esperando, no tardará en bajar"

"Aquí lo espero" entonces el mayordomo subió las escaleras, y cuando se aseguro que nadie estaba, oprimió un botón de un costado del tablero doblado de ajedrez y se abrió un compartimiento con tres cosas: un frasquito de cloroformo, una jeringa y una probeta con la leyenda: _**7191E-2189L**_

"Ojala su padre me perdone por lo que voy a hacer" dijo el doctor "Pero todo por el avance de la ciencia, y por cumplir mis ordenes" y cerro el compartimiento.


	24. Acto de la Anomalia del Sueño IV

**Al Final del Camino…**

**(Secuela fan de Camino por BrunoProgg64)**

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y la compañía Disney, y si de casualidad aparecen o mencionan personajes de otra serie, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y compañías

Esta obra va dedicada a BrunoProgg64, un autor que admiro mucho por su único estilo de tragedias, esta obra continua lo que su obra "Camino" se quedo. Todo lo que pasa aquí, obviamente es ficción y hay situaciones que no son muy adecuadas para menores de 14 años

En homenaje, este fic esta divido en "actos" con diferentes nombres relacionado con sus traumas

**Y ahora, sin mas preámbulo… que empiece la función**.

**Acto 4: Acto de la Anomalía del Sueño**

**Escena 4**

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde, Percy salió del trabajo con su ropa normal, pero no veía rastros de los chicos, entonces se sentó en una banqueta cerca del restaurant, miro el cielo y dijo

"Ahora que recuerdo, deje la libreta verde en el departamento" y luego pensó Percy

_Cuando vuelva a casa escribiré esto en la libreta verde:_

_El primer día de trabajo siempre es difícil, eso es lo que dicen los humanos. Pero en fin, empiezo a conocer algunas personas en mi nueva vida:_

_Unos me aman y otros me odian_

_Pero yo quiero empezar hacer nuevos amigos, empezar una nueva vida, por eso tome esta nueva vida_

Entonces Percy escucho el ruido como si se tratara de un motor y luego el destape de una alcantarilla que lo saco de su trance, el miro por ambos lados pero no vio nada

"Nos buscabas?" se escucho una voz y Percy volteo asustado

"Ah, hola" dijo Percy "Perdón, es que soy…"

"Nuevo en el lugar, ya sabemos" dijo la chica rubia mientras lo cinco van caminando

"No pongas esa cara" dijo el chico de pelo azul "Percy, verdad? Soy Chris y ellos son mis amigos: Cathy, Sam y Danny"

"Hola chicos" dijo Percy algo cabizbajo

"Se lo que se siente ser nuevo en Single Town" dijo Cathy "Yo me también me sentí asi cuando yo y mi abuelo llegamos aquí"

"De donde venias" pregunto Percy

"Bueno…" y entonces Cathy pensó y dijo "El campo, muy lejos de aquí"

"De que parte de… oh, olvídalo" dijo frustrado pero luego Sam lo calmo "Dime Percy, cuanto tiempo llevas aquí"

"Recién llego, este es mi segundo día aquí"

"Y, de donde vienes, Percy?" dijo Chris

"…de Danville" dijo Percy en voz baja pero no inaudible

"Si interesante, podemos irnos" dijo Danny impaciente, pero Cathy sostuvo su mano diciéndole

"Danny, deja de ser malo con Percy"

"No puedo estar con alguien que se quiere robar a Wendy"

"Robarla!" dijo Percy, luego suspiro y se acerco a Danny diciendo "Mira, Danny, verdad? No estoy interesado en tu 'chica' ni siquiera la conozco, yo lo único que quiero es tener una nueva vida, sin que haya problemas con el amor, dicen que el amor no correspondido trae horribles consecuencias" y luego derramo una pequeña lagrima

"Percy, yo…"

"Esta bien, no quiero que peleemos, por dos cosas: porque no quiero una nueva triste vida y porque quiero que seas mi amigo"

Y Percy le dio la mano a su amigo a Danny, tomo un tiempo pero finalmente tomo su mano

"Ves, que tan difícil es que se hicieran amigos" se escucho la voz de Sam y Danny solo respondió

"Bueno, todo esto fue un malentendido"

Pero eso puso a pensar a Percy

"Malentendido? Eso es algo que no me gustaba"

(**Nota: **Me gustaría que en esta parte escucharan "黒のリリアナ" del BGM de Umineko)

Mientras tanto en la casa de Mark, el chico rubio tomaba el te con el Doctor Jacobson

"Así que, Doctor Jacobson" dijo Mark "Como estuvo su visita a Londres"

"Nada mal, después de todo, su congreso de ciencia aun sigue mucho de que hablar con asuntos como el 'cambio climático' o 'tecnología de nueva generación', pero en fin, vengo con buenas noticias"

"Es sobre mi padres?"

"Todavía están en Alemania, pero si tenemos suerte, ellos podrían llevarte un recuerdo"

"De nuevo solo me llevaran una postal o un recuerdo, de nuevo"

"Eso parece"

"No" y luego salto exasperado "Ellos están ocupados en su tiempo pero nunca tienen tiempo para mi"

"Mark, una persona de tu categoría no debería tener esos desaires" dijo el doctor de forma calmada

"Es que no es justo, jamás estoy con ellos porque ellos parecen estar muy ocupados"

"Si hay alguna razón, es porque creo que alguien necesita cuidar los bienes de la casa, deberías dejar de actuar impulsivamente y usar la cabeza" y entonces tomo la copa de te de Mark, tomo una servilleta y puso el frasquito de cloroformo sin que el lo supiera

"Puse en tu te un calmante natural que estado haciendo, por favor tómatelo todo" y entonces se lo tomo sin preguntas, entonces luego el doctor Jacobson siguió contando algunas experiencias de su viaje a Londres cuando de pronto Mark se quedo dormido gracias al cloroformo, entonces cuando se aseguro que estaba inconsciente, decido tomar la jeringa con el liquido y se lo inyecto en el cuello, luego el decidió irse de la mansión, y llamo por su celular diciendo

"Preparen la limosina, ya he terminado la Fase 1 del plan"

_Si doctor Jacobson_

Después, el pensó en voz alta

"Mis superiores estarán muy complacidos"

Trasladémonos un momento con Doofenshmirtz en su apartamento

"Ay por favor, que tontos son, es obvio que ella quería a ir una obra y ellos piensan otra cosa" luego se escucho el tocar de la puerta y mientras se dirigía la puerta decía

"Juro que si el señor tuviera los pantalones y se fijara antes de chocar su auto, este loco asunto hubiera tenido un mejor final" y abrió la puerta para ver a Percy

"Hola Doc"

"Percy, como estuvo tu primer día de trabajo"

"Bueno, me fue bien y sabes que mas: hice algunos amigos"

"Ah, te refieres a los que están hablando en circulo como si estuvieran hablando uno de esos secretos pre-adolescentes"

"Que?" y luego miro al grupo y dijo

"Ah chicos" y los cuatro tomaron su atención a Percy y sonrieron de manera nerviosa

"Estábamos…bueno, nerviosos de conocer a tu padrino"

"Padrino?" pregunto Doofenshmirtz a Percy

"Te explicare eso luego" respondió Percy entonces invito a sus nuevos amigos al departamento. Durante el resto de la tarde, ellos decidieron platicar con Percy mientras el les contaba experiencias 'buenas' cuando estuvo en Danville, cuando de pronto Chris pregunto

"Y, porque no decidiste ir con tus padres a vivir aquí" eso hizo que Percy exhalara aire de desolación y dijo

"No me llevé bien con mi familia"

"Perdon, es que eso no explica" dijo Cathy pero Percy interrumpió diciendo

"No quiero recordar mi familia, es todo" y corrió a su habitación cerrando la puerta

"Que le pasa a Percy" pregunto Sam

"Lo que le pregunte fue malo" dijo Chris

"Ah, perdónenlo, el tiene problemas al recordar su familia" dijo Doofenshmirtz y todos tenían miradas confusas

Percy solo escribió en su libreta verde lo que iba a escribir, y agrego lo siguiente:

_Pero no es fácil ocultar mi pasado, no quiero que mis amigos se enteren de mi pasado._

_De mi familia que encontré enredada en mentiras y sumergidas en sangre_

_Sobre… Phineas y Ferb_

_No, por ahora_

Entonces, exhalo y regreso a la sala, con un mejor humor, pero noto que sus invitados habían desaparecido

"A donde se fueron" pregunto Percy

"Los chicos que estuvieron aquí? Ah, ellos dijeron que tuvieron una emergencia y tuvieron que salir temprano, pero nunca me dijeron cual"

Percy solo mostro una cara de preocupación

"Pero no te preocupes, yo les dije que lo perdonen como actuaste y que te verían pronto mañana"

"Es un alivio" entonces Percy mostro una pequeña sonrisa

Mientras tanto, en un edificio en la ciudad, el Profesor Jacobson se dirigía a su oficina privada, mientras uno de sus trabajadores le dijo

"Acaso esta loco! Uso la bacteria 7191E-2189L en un niño de 12 años?"

"Si, Y…?"

"Acordamos no usarla, reviviríamos la epidemia de 1917 en Single Town"

(**Nota: **Hubo una epidemia de lo que fue la bacteria 7191E-2189L en 1917, algo que aprendí en "Regenesis: Phineas y Ferb" y mientras tanto, vuelvan a escuchar "黒のリリアナ")

"Tenia derecho de usarla, aparentemente hay muchas ratas en este lugar y voy a eliminarlas"

"Pero doctor…"

"Lo hablaremos luego, muchas gracias" y cerró las puertas de su oficina, ahí entro a su computadora que tenia un esquema diciendo: _Sujeto: Mark, _sus signos vitales y su calor corporal, entonces oprimió comandos en su computadora y una pantalla mostro

_Liberación de toxinas Encefalitis Letárgica iniciando_

Entonces recibió una llamada que el doctor contesto

"Habla Jacobson"

"Si le administre el meca-virus de Encefalitis Letárgica a la persona que me señalo, fue muy bueno aprovechar mis influencias sobre su familia"

"Si, lo prometo traer sano y salvo"

"Comenzare la fase dos de inmediato, señor"

Y colgó el teléfono y apago su computadora


	25. Acto de la Anomalia del Sueño V

**Al Final del Camino…**

**(Secuela fan de Camino por BrunoProgg64)**

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y la compañía Disney, y si de casualidad aparecen o mencionan personajes de otra serie, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y compañías

Esta obra va dedicada a BrunoProgg64, un autor que admiro mucho por su único estilo de tragedias, esta obra continua lo que su obra "Camino" se quedo. Todo lo que pasa aquí, obviamente es ficción y hay situaciones que no son muy adecuadas para menores de 14 años

En homenaje, este fic esta divido en "actos" con diferentes nombres relacionado con sus traumas

**Y ahora, sin mas preámbulo… que empiece la función**.

**Acto 4: Acto de la Anomalía del Sueño**

**Escena 5**

Percy de nuevo despertó en una iglesia pero estaba llena de gente, Percy quiso acercarse a una persona pero no le hacia caso, y vio que nadie le hacia caso entonces se acerco al altar de la Iglesia y vio cuatro tumbas cerradas y llenas de flores, el se acerco a la tumba de en medio y quería ver la foto de en medio, pero luego decidió ver la tumba con rosas azules; hizo las rosas aun lado y abrió el ataúd lentamente; pero luego se cubrió la boca para no gritar por lo que había visto: era Chris en camisa de botones blancos, corbata azul oscuro, pantalones y zapatos negros, mientras sostenía una flor azul

Percy estaba sorprendido de lo que vio y de pronto hubo una explosión de rosas y Percy se encontraba en la nada sin nada más que la lluvia de pétalos de rosay las cuatro tumbas de pronto las otras tres tumbas se revelaron viendo que eran Sam y Cathy usando vestidos y adornos amarillos y rosas para Sam y Cathy sosteniendo una flor amarilla y una flor rosa, respectivamente. Y Danny usando una vestimenta similar a la de Chris, pero la corbata es rojo vino y sostiene una flor roja; entonces apareció de la nada una quinta tumba y entonces Percy resistió cuando pudo pero era inútil. El entro al ataúd y su atuendo cambio a una camisa blanca, una corbata verde oscuro, su sombrero había desaparecido, pantalones y zapatos negros y sosteniendo una flor de color verde claro. Entonces sintió que el ataúd se acostaba cuando escucho una voz

_Si tu alma vagara por la eternidad, vagare contigo_

_Después de todo lo que hice, seguirás a mi lado?_

Percy quiso levantarse y solo pudo ver dos sombras en una repentina niebla pero fue puesto de nuevo en la tumba y luego vio a los que estaban en las tumbas

"Chicos, no se queden parados ahí, sáquenme, hagan algo" grito el pelo verdi-azul desesperado

"No podemos hacer nada, ya estamos muertos" dijeron entre los cuatro y cerraron el ataúd mientras el gritaba.

Entonces, el despertó agitado, y luego descubrió que estaba en su habitación y todo fue una pesadilla y entonces decidió tomarse una pastilla del tratamiento de Doofenshmirtz para que la transformación no lo mate y entonces escribió en su libreta verde:

_Pensé que las pesadillas pararían, pero parece que no_

_Y ahora estas pesadillas involucran a mis nuevos amigos_

_Que me esta pasando?_

Entonces, se dirigió a desayunar con Doofenshmirtz mientras el veía el noticiero algo que paso en la noche: La planta de alimentos Venecia misteriosamente fue atacada, hubo algunos daños y la válvula de salsa marínala se rompió, no se sabe mas o menos como paso pero antes de que las cámaras fueron apagadas temporalmente, hubo cuatro sombras que rondaban el lugar

"Que crees que haya pasado, hay terroristas aquí?" pregunto Doofenshmirtz

"No, todo tiene una explicación lógica: las sombras eran gente que al parecer estaba pasando por ahí, las cámaras se interrumpieron por una falla electrónica, y la válvula se rompió debido a una sobrecarga

"Puede haber otro motivo?"

"Varios, lo único tonto seria que alienígenas atacaran la fabrica y alguien los capturara o algo asi"

"Si muy sacado de ciencia ficción" y Percy decidió sentarse para desayunar.

Tiempo después, ambos fueron al supermercado a comprar los víveres, cuando Percy noto que no cerca de ellos pasaron a Chris que iba comprando cosas mientras era acompañado por su hermano menor John: es parecido a su hermano, pero tenía pelo castaño rojizo, era más pequeño que su hermano menor, usaba una camisa negra con líneas amarillas, shorts de camuflaje y tenis negros

"Ahorita regreso, quiero saludar a alguien" le dijo Percy a Doofenshmirtz, el doctor le dijo que no tardara para saludar a su amigo aunque el escucho una queja del hermano menor

"Yo pudo haber apestado a pizza"

"Hola Chris, perdón como actué ayer"

"Ah hola Percy, quiero presentarte a mi hermano menor, John"

"Hola John, sabes una cosa, soy un nuevo amigo de tu hermano" dijo Percy sonriendo

"Ah genial" dijo John en un tono falso de alegría y luego de frustración "Otra cosa de la que no quiere que me entere"

"Porque tu hermano dice esas cosas" y luego olfateo a Chris y dijo "Y porque hueles a pizza"

_Flashback_

Hubo un ataque en la planta de alimentos Venecia, robots alienígenos atacaron el lugar y Chris, Sam, Danny y Cathy decidieron defenderse: ellos usaban un equipo especial, de un uniforme y visor mientras usaban pistolas que se podían transformar, los robots dieron pelea pero los robots fueron "aspirados" fácilmente gracias al rayo aspiradora, todos menos uno que se autodestruyo por error, causando la falla de la salsa marinala

_Fin del Flashback_

"El punto es que estabas hablando de mi y John, verdad?"

"Algo asi"

"El punto es que el nunca me deja estar con el porque soy muy chico"

Percy entonces eso hizo pensar en Candace, Phineas y Ferb y entonces tomo el hombro del peliazul y le dijo

"Christopher, lo que voy a decirte no es porque sea favoritista pero: John es tu hermanito, y es parte de tu familia, tienes que ser un poco mas abierto con el si quieres que devuelva el favor"

John sin que nadie lo viera, le saco la lengua a su hermano mayor

"Aunque eso será casi imposible, porque esto de hermanos mayores y menores es cosa de amor apache"

Entonces Percy se acerco y dijo

"Sabes una cosa John, me recuerdas a alguien que quise" y le dio el sombrero que llevaba puesto

"Me das tu sombrero" pregunto John

"No hay problema: tengo mas en mi armario, tengo que irme" y luego dejo al par diciendo

"Quien sabe, algún día tu hermanito te salvara la vida"

Y luego dejo al par

Tiempo después, Percy se dirigía al Olivo Azul para trabajar, cuando Danny lo intercepto

"Oye Percy" saludo Danny a Percy

"Que paso, Danny?"

"Recuerdas lo mal que te trate cuando te conocí"

"Eh…si, pero ya somos amigos, verdad?"

"Si, y los amigos hacen cosas para ayudarse verdad, no es eso lo que hacen los amigos?"

"Tiene que ver con dos personas: conmigo y con Wendy, verdad?"

Entonces "El Danny" lo llevo a un callejón y le dijo

"Tienes que ayudarme, tu le gustas a Wendy"

"Pero a mi no me gusta"

"Entonces deja que 'El Danny' haga su trabajo"

"A que te refieres" y entonces Danny le susurra en su oído y le dice su plan, pero mientras le susurraba, Percy tenia escalofríos

"Te gusta el plan?"

"..Eso…creo, pero…crees que ella vaya al Olivo Azul" dijo Percy nervioso

"Por supuesto, ella esta loca por ti ¿no?"

"Si, pero tu quieres a Wendy, por que quieres que la invite a cenar?"

"Todo es parte del plan, confía en mi"

"Bueno…debo irme a trabajar" y luego corrió a su destino, mientras Danny dijo

"No me veré nada mal con esa ropa, y un chaleco y ese sombrero me agregara puntos"

Entonces el empezó a sentir un leve dolor de cabeza y dijo

"Lo único que me falta es una peluca de su color de pelo, y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza"


	26. Acto de la Anomalia del Sueño VI

**Al Final del Camino…**

**(Secuela fan de Camino por BrunoProgg64)**

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y la compañía Disney, y si de casualidad aparecen o mencionan personajes de otra serie, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y compañías

Esta obra va dedicada a BrunoProgg64, un autor que admiro mucho por su único estilo de tragedias, esta obra continua lo que su obra "Camino" se quedo. Todo lo que pasa aquí, obviamente es ficción y hay situaciones que no son muy adecuadas para menores de 14 años

En homenaje, este fic esta divido en "actos" con diferentes nombres relacionado con sus traumas

**Y ahora, sin mas preámbulo… que empiece la función**.

**Acto 4: Acto de la Anomalía del Sueño**

**Escena 6**

Mientras trabajaba en el Olivo Azul, Percy noto una cosa: había menos gente que el día que llego. Entonces, Percy ve que Wendy esta en una de las mesas lista para ordenar

"Bienvenida al Olivo Azul Wendy, puedo tomar tu orden"

"Percy" dijo la rubia emocionada "Te sabes mi nombre"

"Bueno, solamente es porque últimamente siendo que estas atraída por mi apariencia y personalidad"

Wendy solo rio en carcajadas y luego digo "También eres muy gracioso"

"Bueno, es por que creo que yo te gusto"

"Así es, eres un chico muy interesante: eres amable pero a la vez un solitario y porque me salvaste la vida"

"Si" y luego escucho que Gustavo le dijo al peli verde-azul que tomara la orden a otra mesa pero antes de irse le dijo a Wendy

"Oye, que te parece si en la noche, tu y yo… vamos a salir"

"Algo así como, una cita"

"Si, vamos a pasear un poco, o ver una película, o cenar, así que te recojo a las 7"

"A las 7 será" y entonces el mesero se aleja y se acerca con Gustavo para recibir las ordenes

Después del turno de mesero de Percy, el se acerco a Gustavo y le dijo

"Oye Gustavo, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?"

"Depende cual sea el favor"

"Quisiera saber si podrías una mesa para una cita"

"Ah" dijo exasperando "Vas a tener una cita con una chica"

"Algo así"

Tiempo después, eran las 6:00 y Percy iba caminando a casa de Danny mientras lo llamaba

"Danny, como que no sabes si vas a llegar a tiempo"

_Mira estoy en una situación enredada, pero llegare lo más pronto posible_

_Danny ¿con quien hablas?_

Y luego la comunicación se rompió y luego toco la puerta para ser recibido por su padre, y el lo guio al sofá para que esperara a Danny, 15 minutos despues, Danny encontró a Percy en el sofá y lo llevo a su habitación. Una vez adentro, Danny se puso algo parecido a lo que llevaba Percy: una camisa de botones verde azul, pantalones cafes atados a un cinturón negro, zapatos deportivos blanco con verde

"Bueno solo hace falta que me ponga el sombrero y la peluca"

"Danny, solo sigo tu plan porque creo que es la única forma de que Wendy ya no me siga, ¿Aunque no crees que ser un doble de 'mi' es mentir?"

"No, porque si Wendy piensa que yo puedo tener 'aire de misterio' como tu, se fijara en mi"

"Bueno, hagámoslo" dijo Percy y luego pensó "Porque siento que esto saldrá mal"

Tiempo despues, a las 7, Percy se escondió cerca de los arbustos y le hablo por el comunicador

"Recuerda actuar desinteresado, como si no tuvieras ganas de tener novia, a eso le gustan las chicas"

"Porque?"

"A las chicas les gusta los chicos malos"

"Yo puedo ser un chico malo"

Y entonces se escuchan pasos de escalera

"Prepárate, y no olvides tener un tono de voz baja como de chico tímido" y entonces Wendy abre la puerta

"Hola Percy" dijo Wendy entusiasmada

"Ah, hola" dijo Danny con un tono bajo imitando a Percy "Vine a nuestra cita como prometí"

"Ah, me alegra que chicos como tu cumplan sus promesas" y los dos se fueron caminando, mientras que Percy los seguía sin que los dos los supieran

(**Nota: **Aquí empiecen a escuchar "First Date" de School Days)

Primero, Wendy y "Percy" fueron a comprar un helado en la plaza de la ciudad, y luego vieron una película, después estuvieron caminando por el parque cuando Percy escondido detrás de un árbol le dijo a su compañero disfrazado

"Ahora, lleva a Wendy al Olivo Azul" dijo Percy por su comunicador

"Ah, Wendy ¿Qué te parece si te llevo a cenar?" dijo el Percy falso

"En serio ¿A dónde" dijo la chica

"Ah… te parece si vamos al Olivo Azul, creo que me podrían dar descuento ya que trabajo ahí"

"Bueno, porque no?" dijo la chica abrazada del brazo de Danny disfrazado, el parecía disfrutarlo y sabia que Percy se sentiría tranquilo.

Mientras estaban en el Olivo Azul, Wendy estaba riéndose y dijo

"No puedo creer que un chico tan apuesto como trabaje como un tonto mesero"

"Enserio" dijo y se rio "Yo tampoco" Entonces Percy se comunico con Danny gritándole

"Danny, que haces jugando, ven acá" se escucha en el comunicador

"Me permites un segundo, necesito lavarme las manos" y luego corrió al baño del restaurant y se encontró al verdadero Percy

"Deja de coquetearle" dijo Percy "Así no era el plan"

"Vamos, solo un poco mas, quiero estar con Wendy antes de que rompas con ella"

"No es técnicamente 'romper' porque no e" y luego gruño en desesperación y dijo, tu solo espera y el verdadero Percy salió por la puerta del baño

"Ah, ahí estas Percy" dijo Wendy mientras Percy solo exhalo como si estuviera triste

"Que pasa, amor"

"Amor? Si apenas me conoces, estoy mal porque…siento que no debería estar con nadie"

"Por favor? Si te vi platicando con esos cuatro tontos el otro día"

"Mira…yo apenas llegue a Single Town en busca de tener una nueva vida, sin que la gente me odie o algo por el estilo, solo quiero vivir una vida normal sin problemas y no quiero molestar a nadie, ya estoy harto de que la gente alrededor de mi sufra"

"Pero…yo te amo"

"No deberías amarme, si supieras lo que fui" luego suspiro y resumió "Sabes, hay muchas otras personas que se podrían enamorarse"

"Si claro, quien podría enamorarse de una chica tan bonita como yo"

Perry solo rodo los ojos y dijo "Am, tal vez… Danny"

"Danny!" dijo la rubia y se rio a carcajadas "Si claro, ya me veras saliendo con un chico tonto como el, es decir, el y su cuarteto de amigos son lo mas ridículo que has visto, y cada vez que estoy cerca de el, el babea y se vuelve un tonto"

"Oye, yo no soy tan tonto como dices" gritó Danny saliendo del baño, arruinando la farsa de Percy

(**Nota: **Aquí empiecen a escuchar "Kanashi no Mukou he", también de School Days)

"Esto esta mal" dijo Percy

"Danny! Que haces aquí" dijo la chica exasperada

"Quiero explicarte, Percy no te ama, si el quiere vivir sin tener una novia, es su problema, pero yo, quiero vivir una vida a tu lado"

Entonces después de una pausa, Wendy se abalanzo a el para golpearlo en el estomago y el se cayo por falta de aire

"Eres un monstruo" y empezó a cachetearlo con todas sus fuerzas

"Manipulaste a Percy para que pudieras quedarte conmigo, eres un egoísta" y siguió cacheteándolo mientras seguía en el suelo, cuando pareció que paro, Wendy reviso su mano y dijo molesta

"Estarás feliz, me rompí una uña por tu culpa, maldito" y con un golpe, Wendy se levanto y se fue. Percy solo tomo algo de dinero que tomo antes de venir a Single Town, ayudo a levantar a su amigo y le dijo

"Perdón Danny, se que me debes odiar por lo que paso, lo se, fue por mi culpa, no debí hacer que me gustara pero…"

"No, es por mi culpa, no debí usarte como excusa en primer lugar para hacer que me gustara; dime: ¿Por qué dices que no te interesa el amor?"

"Porque…el amor es un don que nosotros tenemos, pero también una maldición, por amar a alguien nosotros somos capaces de cualquier cosa, incluso dañar a personas"

"Ya veo" y entonces empezó a salir un brote de sangre en una herida de su mejilla

"Danny, te sale sangre" entonces saco un pañuelo y se cubrió la herida sin ninguna emoción

"Nadie debe saber que una chica me hizo esto, seria el fin de mi vida social"

"Danny, no es mi culpa…"

"Ya se" y empezó a alejarse lento y antes de salir del restaurant el le dijo a Percy "Necesito tiempo a solas" y entonces salió a la calle y cuando pensó que Percy estaba fuera de vista, se alejo corriendo. Percy solo se hinco y sollozo un poco

_**Pasaron algunos días, y lo único que se supo de Danny por el momento es en que el estaba en casa y no quería que nadie lo molestara.**_

_**Sus amigos: Chris, Sam y Cathy tampoco tuvieron contacto con el, pero todo cambio con el paso de los días**_

"Donde esta" le pregunto Ralph a Cathy mientras estaban en el parque "Donde esta Danny?"

"Ya te he dicho que no nos ha hablado de la nada"

"Es obvio que estas mintiendo, lo haces para defender a su amigo ¿verdad?"

"Ella esta hablando con la verdad" apareció Percy

"Tu otra vez?" dijo Roy

"Yo conozco a Cathy y no creo que seria del tipo de gente que mienta" y entonces afino sus puños "O acaso debo decirle a ustedes y a ese tal Mark lo que pienso"

"No necesitas desquitarte con el, despues de todo, que lo azote una enfermedad es mas que suficiente"

"Enfermedad?"

Y entonces un celular sono mientras que los secuaces de Mark escapaban y Percy recibió la llamada

"Bueno, ah, hola Sam"

"Ir al hospital?"

"Es sobre Danny…"

Despues de una pausa, Percy dijo

"Esta bien, Cathy y yo vamos para alla"

Y luego colgó

"Que paso?" pregunto Cathy

"Danny…esta en el hospital" eso hizo que la chica suspirara y los dos fueron rápido al hospital, al llegar a una habitación vieron algo que impacto a ambos: Danny estaba inconsciente en una camilla del hospital, Sam estaba diciéndole que despertara mientras que Chris se abalanzo a el llorando

Percy solo pensó en una pregunta

"Que fue lo que paso?"

Ahí fue donde sintió mas culpa


	27. Acto de la Anomalia del Sueño VII

**Al Final del Camino…**

**(Secuela fan de Camino por BrunoProgg64)**

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y la compañía Disney, y si de casualidad aparecen o mencionan personajes de otra serie, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y compañías

Esta obra va dedicada a BrunoProgg64, un autor que admiro mucho por su único estilo de tragedias, esta obra continua lo que su obra "Camino" se quedo. Todo lo que pasa aquí, obviamente es ficción y hay situaciones que no son muy adecuadas para menores de 14 años

En homenaje, este fic esta divido en "actos" con diferentes nombres relacionado con sus traumas

**Y ahora, sin mas preámbulo… que empiece la función**.

**Acto 4: Acto de la Anomalía del Sueño**

**Escena 7**

Un doctor llega a la habitación de Danny en el hospital y Percy le dijo despechado "Que fue lo que paso"

"Lo encontraron quejándose de dolor de cabeza y se desmayo, es el segundo día que no despierta, creemos que entro en un colapso nervioso antes de que quedara en coma"

"Danny esta en coma" dijeron los cuatro horrorizados

"El problema es que no esta respondiendo al Lorzepan, esperemos que lo que tenga no sea grave"

Tiempo más tarde, Percy, Sam, Chris y Cathy salían del hospital decepcionados

"No entiendo como pudo haber pasado, el siempre ha sido un chico saludable" dijo Cathy y entonces Sam noto que Percy estaba solo sentado a la sombra de un árbol y los tres se acercan a el

"Que pasa, Percy?" dijo Sam preocupada

"No se porque" dijo Percy casi llorando "Pero creo que yo puse mal a Danny, todo es por mi culpa"

"No, no fue tu culpa"

"Claro que fue mi culpa" grito y se agito "No debí ayudarlo a conquistar a Wendy haciéndose pasar por mi; le rompí su corazón y por eso esta en coma, yo lo enferme, no quería que mas gente sufra por mi existencia"

"El que le rompieran su corazón no tuvo nada que ver, el estuvo incomunicado con nosotros, pero eso no significa nada; sus padres se preocuparon su depresión, pero estuvo quejándose de dolor de cabeza y visión doble"

Entonces, Chris se trato de acercarse a el chico agitado y le dijo "Todavía no sabe lo que le pasa, nada es tu culpa" trato de tomar su mano, pero cuando el sintió el contacto, el solo lo alejo de el

"Aléjate de mi" dijo empujando al ojiazul "Yo soy maldición, todos podrían morir, como aquel día" y empezó a correr a su casa

"Algo me dice que el tiene problemas sociales, no creo que sobreviva en una escuela" dijo Chris

"Lo que no entiendo es a que se refería con lo de 'maldición' o 'todos morirán como aquel día'" dijo Sam, y luego se dirigió a sus amigos "Algo me dice que Percy tiene algo que no nos quiere decir, será mejor tenerlo vigilado" y sus amigos asentaron

Percy volvió al atardecer a su casa, toco la puerta como loco y Doofenshmirtz le abrió la puerta

"Perry el humano" pregunto Doofenshmirtz y Percy solo abrazo al doctor

"Doctor" dijo llorando "Porque…porque"

"Ya, ya" dijo el doctor confortándolo "Mejor entra a la casa y me lo explicas con mas calma"

Dentro de la casa, Percy explico todo lo que paso con el fiasco de la cita con Danny y Wendy

"Y yo pensaba que tenia problemas amorosos" pensó Doofenshmirtz

"Y lo peor de todo es que unos días después, Danny entro en coma, de una forma u otra todos los que amo terminan sufriendo, y tu tarde o temprano sufrirás"

Eso hizo que el doctor hiciera una cara de preocupación y puso su bata sobre el y lo abrazo

"Siempre te he dicho que fui científico loco por que no tenia el amor de mi familia, pero no te preocupes, tuve que abandonar todo el mal que hacia solo para recuperarte" y entonces Doofenshmirtz saco una pastilla y le dio un vaso de agua que Percy no dudo en tomar

"Perdón, toda la conmoción hizo que me olvidara tomar mis enzimas" dijo Percy mostrando una pequeña sonrisa y eso hizo que el pelo verdi-azul abrazara con mas cariño

"Perdon que tenga que dejarte solo a veces, es solo que alguien debe poner pan en la mesa mientras buscas trabajo"

Y entonces, se oye que toca la puerta, entonces Percy abre la puerta y se da cuenta que era John, que parecía que estaba cansado de tanto correr

"Percy, tienes que ir a llevar a Chris al hospital"

"Tus papas no están?"

"Ellos están en una cena, no saben que Chris se siente mal y sus amigos no contestan"

"Que le pasa?"

"El esta…debes ir pronto"

Percy mira el doctor, el solo asentó y llevo al pequeño sobre su espalda y el dejo que lo llevaran a la casa del moreno, al entrar por una puerta, el miro que Chris estaba hincado sosteniendo su cuello con ambas manos

"Chris" dijeron ambos

"Percy, John" apenas pudo decir sus nombres, porque solo podía expresar que le dolía la garganta y apenas se podía sostener

"John, llama a emergencias, el debe estar grave" y entonces su hermano corrió al teléfono y Percy ayudo a levantar al joven

"Resiste Chris, los doctores están en camino"

Mientras tanto, en la oficina del Doctor Jacobson, el veía en una pantalla un monitor corporal

"La fase 2 esta por completarse" dijo el Doctor Jacobson

"Esta cometiendo una locura" dijo su colega "Probar un arma biológica mortal en jóvenes inocentes sin tener un motivo"

"Por supuesto que tengo un motivo: no te parece raro que hubo varios accidentes raros en esta ciudad?" dijo el Doctor Jacobson

"Es cierto, muchas veces hubo registros de problemas civiles, pero es solo un rumor"

"Bueno: Supe de buena fuente que cierta persona llego aquí y que la policía lo esta buscando, me ofrecieron la oportunidad de probar el mecha virus para atraerlo y entregarlo a mis superiores"

"A quien quiere capturar y que son sus superiores?"

"Eso es información clasificada, será mejor que se retire" y su colega decidió hacerlo sin preguntar mas

"Solo me faltan 2, y así podre empezar la fase 3, pronto Single Town caerá en un sueño eterno y ese buscapleitos tendrá lo que se merece"


	28. Acto de la Anomalia del Sueño VIII

**Al Final del Camino…**

**(Secuela fan de Camino por BrunoProgg64)**

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y la compañía Disney, y si de casualidad aparecen o mencionan personajes de otra serie, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y compañías

Esta obra va dedicada a BrunoProgg64, un autor que admiro mucho por su único estilo de tragedias, esta obra continua lo que su obra "Camino" se quedo. Todo lo que pasa aquí, obviamente es ficción y hay situaciones que no son muy adecuadas para menores de 14 años

En homenaje, este fic esta divido en "actos" con diferentes nombres relacionado con sus traumas

**Y ahora, sin mas preámbulo… que empiece la función**.

**Acto 4: Acto de la Anomalía del Sueño**

**Escena 8**

Chris fue llevado al hospital de Single Town ya que se quejaba de que le dolía la garganta y la parte superior del cuerpo, después se quedo dormido sin mostrar ninguna reacción.

A la mañana siguiente, John y Percy se quedaron dormidos esperando el diagnostico, pero Percy fue el primero en despertarse, viendo a Cathy y a su abuelo: tenia el pelo blanco, ojos azules, usaba una camisa roja con detalles naranjas, usaba shorts de mezclilla y sandalias

"Hola Cathy" dijo Percy "Supongo que este debe ser su abuelo"

"Si, ¿Cómo te llamas muchacho?" dijo el Señor Smith

"Percy Barkley, señor"

"Sam nos llamo, nos dijo que Chris esta muy grave"

Percy miro la habitación en donde estaba Chris, mientras los doctores estaban hablando

"Todavía no están seguros de lo que tiene, y me preocupa que no sobreviva"

La rubia y el abuelo miraron desconsolados uno al otro y Cathy dijo

"Percy, será mejor que vayas a tu casa y pienses las cosas que están pasando ahora" dijo el abuelo

"Quiero estar con ustedes, porque ahora me corren como si nada?"

"Es…muy complicado"

"Percy…" dijo Cathy "Chris es nuestro amigo por mas tiempo que tu, y sabemos mas o menos como podemos ayudarlo; te llamaremos cuando sea necesario"

Percy con la saliva en la garganta solo asentó y se retiro, dejando al Señor Smith, Cathy y John con su compañero, los tres miraron a Chris y John fue el primero en romper el silencio

"Primero Danny, y luego mi hermano, que esta pasando aquí?" pregunto John

"No tengo idea, siento que tuvo que ver la noche del derrame de salsa en la fabrica" dijo el señor Smith

"Debió haberse infectado con un virus" dijo Cathy "John, de casualidad Chris tenia en su mano su Escáner Alienígena cuando vino al hospital"

"El nunca sale de casa sin el" dijo John mientras el indagaba en el chaleco de su hermano mayor, lo activo sin que los doctores se dieran cuenta y decidió compartir los resultados

"En efecto, hay algo en su cuerpo, pero…no es alienígena, pareciera una nano maquina dentro de su torrente sanguíneo"

"Tendremos que sacar una muestra de sangre y así tendremos idea de lo que esta pasando" dijo el Señor Smith, y luego pensó "Algo me dice que esto es solo el comienzo de lo feo"

Mientras tanto, Percy salió del hospital para cuando su sorpresa, vio mas ambulancias que llegaban uno tras otro, en el pudo ver que llevaban a Ralph, Roy y a Wendy, ya que ellos estaban sufriendo síntomas similares a los que los amigos de Percy. Mientras los medios y los médicos abarrotaban la entrada del hospital, a Percy no le importaba

(**Nota: **Empiezen a escuchar "Chou" de Tsukiko Amano, tema de Fatal Frame 2: Crimson Butterfly)

Percy solo fue a su casa al almuerzo, le había dicho a Doofenshmirtz que un amigo se enfermo y se quedo dormido en el hospital, el doctor no le importo y abrazo a Percy, y le dijo que avise antes de ir con una persona enferma, el solo fue a su habitación después de comer y escribió de nuevo en su libreta verde:

_Las cosas ya no son fáciles_

_Todas las personas que estoy conociendo, y a la vez hiriendo empiezan a caer enfermos_

_Pareciera que tengo una maldición_

_Tengo miedo por mis amigos_

_En especial, por Doofenshmirtz. La persona que más amo, no quiero herirlo, no quiero que sufra por algo que le hice, no quiero que se aparte de mi lado._

Y cerró su libro mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

(**Nota: **Aquí hagan pausa, luego les diré cuando vuelvan a escuchar "Chou" pero por el momento, no escuchen música)

Entonces, el se sentó con Doofenshmirtz para ver el noticiero pero luego vieron una noticia que sorprendió a Percy

_**En otras noticias, El dueño del restaurant "El Olivo Azul". Gustavo Azzuri es arrestado por ser culpado de envenenamiento a varias personas**_

_**Testigos creen que la gente que se enferma misteriosamente fue por que la comida estaba envenenada con una toxina misteriosa servida en uno de sus ingredientes**_

_**Por el momento, el restaurant estará clausurado y su gerente en averiguación**_

"Temo por las personas que trabajan ahí" dijo Doofenshmirtz "En verdad no saben que sestan ayudando a un asesino"

Percy aclaro su garganta, y Doofenshmirtz dijo con una sonrisa hipócrita

"Pero tu eres diferente Perry el humano, en verdad no harías daño a nadie"

"Da igual" dijo Percy triste "Por el momento estoy desempleado, y si esto no se resuelve, estaremos viviendo en la calle

"Oye, no te desanimes, ya casi tengo un empleo en una librería en el centro comercial"

"En serio"

"Tan pronto como esto acabe, no tendrás que preocuparte por dar dinero para que vivamos"

"Aun así quiero seguir trabajando de mesero, no quiero que seas el único que trabaja"

"Esta bien, esta bien, que tal si vamos al centro comercial para que te sientas mejor?"

Percy solo respiro hondo y dijo

"Porque no?"

En el centro comercial, Percy estaba con Doofenshmirtz paseando para ver las tiendas, tiempo después, Percy espero a Doofenshmirtz mientras ordenaba una pizza en la sección de comidas, cuando de pronto apareció Sam en su mesa

"Hola Percy" dijo Sam

"Sam, ¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo Percy "Como supiste que estaba aquí"

"Solo venia de paso después de visitar a los chicos"

Percy solo hizo una cara de decepción "Ya veo"

"Pero me gustaría cambar de tema y platicar otra cosa"

"Como…que?"

"Quiero saber mas de ti, como era tu vida en Danville"

Percy solo se levanta y dijo

"Yo mejor con mi padrino"

"No, espera" dijo Sam mientras sostenía su brazo "Algo malo paso en Danville que no quieras contarnos"

"Que te importa, déjame en paz" dijo mientras se deshizo del agarre de Sam y la tiro al piso

(**Nota: **Vuelvan a escuchar "Chou", pero esta vez desde el coro)

"Si me mude aquí es que no quiero que nadie sepa quien fui en Danville, quiero una nueva vida, entendiste?"

"Perdón" dijo Sam sarcástica "Solo quería saber mas de ti"

"No necesitas saber de mi, todo lo que tengo lo perdí, y no quiero seguir llorando por eso" y corrió a donde estaba Doofenshmirtz y les dijo que mejor comeríamos en otro lado y los dos se alejaron

"Cual es su problema" dijo Sam mientras caminaba lejos de la escena, pero pronto empezó a sentir que su cuerpo le pesaba, que no respondía y de pronto se cayo sin sentir que su cuerpo no respondía

"Que pasa" pensó la morena "Por que no siento mi cuerpo?, porque no puedo moverme!"

"ALGUIEN AYUDENME!" grito mientras los demás observaban "CATHY! AYUDENME, NO ME PUEDO MOVER!"

(**Nota: **Perdón por la tardanza, es que empecé mi carrera esta semana, así que esperen mis secciones con paciencia mientras tengo mis clases, y les juro que en mi tiempo libre tendré más capítulos. Por cierto, planeo hacer un crossover de "Jake Long: El Dragón Occidental" y el videojuego "Epic Mickey" y es probable que lo ponga en español y en ingles, el problema es este, no se cual titulo ponerle, por eso abrí un poll para saber que titulo ponerle, si leen esto vean si en mi pagina esta el poll y voten; si no, compártanme sus ideas. Bueno, Bye.)


	29. Acto de la Anomalia del Sueño IX

**Al Final del Camino…**

**(Secuela fan de Camino por BrunoProgg64)**

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y la compañía Disney, y si de casualidad aparecen o mencionan personajes de otra serie, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y compañías

Esta obra va dedicada a BrunoProgg64, un autor que admiro mucho por su único estilo de tragedias, esta obra continua lo que su obra "Camino" se quedo. Todo lo que pasa aquí, obviamente es ficción y hay situaciones que no son muy adecuadas para menores de 14 años

En homenaje, este fic esta divido en "actos" con diferentes nombres relacionado con sus traumas

**Y ahora, sin mas preámbulo… que empiece la función**.

**Acto 4: Acto de la Anomalía del Sueño**

**Escena 9**

En una cabaña en el patio de la casa del vecindario, lleno de plantas raras John, Cathy y su abuelo estaban investigando una muestra de sangre de Chris, cuando de pronto los resultados estaban listos.

"Como temía" dijo John

"Que es" dijo Cathy

"Aparentemente, Chris tenia en su sangre una especie de micro virus que esparcía una toxina y hacia que Chris y Danny tuvieran esa enfermedad"

"Que clase de enfermedad" dijo el abuelo

"Necesito analizar un poco mas para saber cual es, pero por el momento esto es mas importante: aparentemente son nano maquinas que esparcen las bacterias de la enfermedad al cuerpo: es bastante simple"

"Esto es malo" dijo Cathy en un tono serio

"Pero las únicas preguntas son: ¿si fue un humano o un alienígena el que lanzo la bacteria? y ¿Qué intenciones tenia?"

Mientras seguía la conversación, Cathy salió de la cabaña-laboratorio

"Pues lo que importa es que lo buscamos lo mas antes posible, alien o no, el Club Caza Monstruos debe detenerlo antes de que hiera a alguien, aun si esta reducido a un solo miembro"

(**Nota: **Empiecen a escuchar "Prayer" del OST de Tsukihime)

Pero entonces los dos notaron que Cathy se fue, entonces los dos corrieron hacia afuera y buscaron por todo el patio, no encontraron nada pero luego vieron un resplandor rosa que emanaba de una de las ventanas

"Lo esta haciendo" dijo el señor Smith y corrió hacia dentro de la casa gritando "Cathy, que estas haciendo?"

"Espera, de que habla Señor Smith" dijo John mientras corrían a la habitación, específicamente el baño de la planta alta, y al abrir la puerta, Cathy dejo de resplandecer y el lavabo tenía una especie de líquido gris y Cathy cayó rendida y empezó a estornudar

"Cathy, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" dijo el abuelo

"Que, que hizo" dijo John

"Se transformo en su forma Rapsodiana y retiro lo que al parecer fue…"

Entonces Cathy dijo "Algo me decía que la noche del ataque de la salsa marínala, todos empezaron a tener las enfermedades, quiero que averigüen todo acerca el meca virus y busquen quien lo envió" y luego se retiro a su cama

Mientras tanto, en los laboratorios Jacobson, el doctor Jacobson recibió una mala noticia

"Imposible, de una forma, el sujeto 4 se deshizo del mecha virus" dijo el doctor Jacobson y luego pensó:

_No importa, cuando la vida te da limones…_

Y dijo "La fase 3 empezara temprano"

Mas tarde esa noche, Percy empezó a tener el sueño que tenía desde que llego a Single Town: llegaba a una iglesia y vio que sus amigos estaban en tumbas, y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba en una tumba, luego oía voces y figuras en la neblina, pero luego sus amigos lo metían de nuevo en la tumba y la cerraban.

Percy despertó exhalando fuerte de nuevo

(**Nota: **dejen de escuchar "Prayer")

Al día siguiente, Percy caminaba por el parque, pero noto que el parque parecía estar vacio, y las calles también. Y entonces se sentó en una de las bancas y se sintió con sueño y luego antes de dormirse vio la sonrisa larga de Cathy, cosa que asusto a Percy

"Hola Percy, como estas" dijo Cathy alegre

"Ah, hola Cathy"

"Oye, te gustaría ir a mi casa esta noche"

"Por que"

"Bueno…me siento algo sola porque mis amigos están en el hospital, si no te molesta"

Percy se preocupo pensando que si hacia algo a Cathy, se podía ver reflejado en que ella esta en el hospital, pero aun así, Cathy, al igual que sus amigos, lo hizo sentir bienvenido a su nueva vida, así que decidió aceptar

"Por…porque no" y entonces Cathy abrazo fuerte y dijo "Que bueno que decidas acompañarme en este momento duro, ¿Cómo puedo pagártelo?"

"Tratar de no pulverizar mis huesos"

"Muy bien" y Percy se soltó

Mas tarde, Percy estaba en la sala con Cathy pero la platica que tenían era algo seria: Percy se entero que Sam estaba en el hospital ya que decía que Single Town estaba a punto de entrar en 'estado de emergencia' ya que broto una extraña epidemia y mientras ella intentaba evitar a Jeremy: un chico que ella siempre evitaba empezaba a sentirse mal y convulsiono (al principio Percy lo confundió con Jeremy Johnson)

"Eso suena mal" dijo Percy

"Algo asi" dijo Cathy "Ya se lo que sentía cuando te enterabas de la condición de Danny, Chris y Sam pero no es tu culpa"

Percy no dijo nada

"Mira, se que los afectaste de una forma u otra pero quiero que sepas que la enfermedad no tiene nada que ver contigo"

De pronto John sale y dice "Cathy, podemos hablar contigo" y ella asentó y luego le dice a Percy

"Si te hace sentir mejor, lo mejor seria que cuando acabara todo esto, te disculparas y fuera mas abierto"

Entonces, John le dice a Cathy

"Descubri que el meca virus contiene una toxina, pero es peor de lo que pensé: el virus que contiene es el virus de Encefalitis Letárgica"

Cathy se horrorizo y dijo "Recuerdo que estudiamos epidemias terrestres antes de venir aquí: Afecto a varios humanos en 1917"

"Lo malo de esto es que una vez se empieza a esparcir la toxina, la única forma de detener el virus es a través de un control remoto localizados en un laboratorio remoto"

"Y sabes en donde esta"

"Bueno, localice en donde esta la onda remota de la muestra que nos diste, esta en un laboratorio a las afueras de la ciudad, que…¿Qué raro? Esta cerca de la fabrica de salsa del ataque de robots hace unos días: Laboratorios Jacobson, que al parecer da soporte financiero a la planta de alimentos Venecia"

"Eso explica que algunas personas se habían envenenado con la salsa marínala en algunos restaurantes"

"Entonces era una trampa después de todos" dijo el Señor Smith "Necesitamos movernos rápido, no sabemos quien lo hizo y porque pero será mejor que lo detengamos"

Entonces Cathy realizando que estaba sola pero no dejo que eso la detuviera, y entonces dijo "Detendré al maniaco que le hizo esto a mis amigos"

Entonces alguien camina dentro de la cocina y una voz dijo "No quiero que vayas sola"

"Que?" dijo Cathy escucho nerviosa "Escuchaste toda la conversación"

"Escuche solo lo que quería escuchar: algún idiota esparció un virus vía condimentos, inculpo a mi jefe en la cárcel y va a enfermar todo Single Town gracias a que tiene el control de un virus"

Todos al menos tuvieron poco alivio porque Percy no sabe el secreto del Club Caza Monstruos

"Pero, no hace falta que vengas conmigo, solo harás las cosas mas complicadas"

"Hay tres razones por la que me deben dejar ayudar: la primera, quiero hacer pagar el idiota que hico esta, segundo, no quiero que alguien mas sufra por mi culpa" y luego pauso

"Cual es la tercera razón?" dijo el Señor Smith

"Conozco a un amigo doctor que nos podría ayudar" dijo Percy con una sonrisa decidida

"Bueno, no podemos perder nada" dijo el Señor Smith, Cathy miro a Percy con una sonrisa y la chica rubia le dijo "Salvaremos a nuestros amigos"

"…Y si salvamos a todos, podría considerar contarles de mi pasado" y luego Cathy dijo

"John, necesito las coordenadas del los Laboratorios Jacobson"


	30. Acto de la Anomalia del Sueño X

**Al Final del Camino…**

**(Secuela fan de Camino por BrunoProgg64)**

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y la compañía Disney, y si de casualidad aparecen o mencionan personajes de otra serie, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y compañías

Esta obra va dedicada a BrunoProgg64, un autor que admiro mucho por su único estilo de tragedias, esta obra continua lo que su obra "Camino" se quedo. Todo lo que pasa aquí, obviamente es ficción y hay situaciones que no son muy adecuadas para menores de 14 años

En homenaje, este fic esta divido en "actos" con diferentes nombres relacionado con sus traumas

**Y ahora, sin mas preámbulo… que empiece la función**.

**Acto 4: Acto de la Anomalía del Sueño**

**Escena 10**

Solo se veía oscuridad y se escuchaban las notas de un piano, Percy tenía vendado los ojos y en sus oídos había música de piano, mientras Cathy lo llevaba en su nave del Club Caza Monstruos sin que el lo supiera. Una vez que llegaron cerca de la planta de alimentos Venecia, Cathy y Percy, aun privado de sus sentidos surgieron de una de las alcantarillas; una vez ahí, Cathy desactivo su traje y quito los audífonos y la venda del joven pelo verdi-azul

"Bueno, aquí es" dijo Cathy

"Estas segura de que el plan es encontrar el edificio donde esta el control en la planta de alimentos"

"Eso parece, pero no debemos contactar a los demás cuando estemos dentro de la planta" dijo Cathy

"Entiendo" y viendo la puerta de seguridad había dos guardias, Percy dijo

"Dejame a los guardias" dijo Percy mientras se arrastraba y se movía sin que los guardias lo vieran, y con una llave de sueño, desmayo a los guardias, desactivo la seguridad de la puerta y dejo que Cathy entrara primero.

Ambos entraron a la primera parte de la fábrica, la planta procesadora, pero estaba vacía y ninguna de las maquinas estaba funcionando.

"John, ya estamos adentro de la fabrica, ahora que?" dijo Cathy por un comunicador en su oreja

_Vayan directo al este de donde están, encontraran el edificio de las oficinas principales. El control de la toxina mecánica esta en el ultimo piso del laboratorio_

_Podrias decirle a Perry, eh…quiero decir Percy que si no vuelve con bien, no se lo perdonare nunca_

"Percy" dijo Cathy a Percy "Tu padrino dice…"

Percy sonrió y dijo "No te preocupes, ya lo oí"

"Bueno, vamos, tenemos un pueblo que salvar" y los dos se fueron sin que nadie lo notara

Percy y Cathy empezaron a infiltrarse por la planta procesadora, hasta llegar a donde se encontraron algo inimaginable: adentro de los edificios de la planta de alimentos vieron varios científicos trasladando y trabajando químicos experimentales

"Esto no puede ser" dijo Cathy "Están usando esta planta procesadora para procesar químicos"

"Tal parece que tal vez sean para el gobierno, no puedo saber" y los dos siguieron infiltrándose en el lugar y luego llegaron a un elevador, solo que había un problema

"Se activa con las cartas de seguridad de los empleados" dijo Percy algo decepcionado

"Eso déjamelo a mi" dijo Cathy mientras saco una de las tarjetas de seguridad de los guardias que Percy noqueo

"Eres una genio, Cathy"

"Y algunos se quejan que soy algo distraída" dijo triunfante la chica mientras pasaba la carta de seguridad por la ranura de la maquina y ambos subieron al elevador, aunque algunos notaron la campana de elevador.

Mientras iban al ultimo piso del edificio, Percy quería quitar la tensión de enfrentar al quien enveneno a todo Single Town

"Sabes algo" dijo Percy "A mi familia le gustaba mucho la música, incluso mis primos formaron una vez una banda"

"Ah" dijo Cathy "Que padre, eso de ser un músico famoso suena divertido"

"Tu y tus amigos lo han intentado?"

"Si, pero el resultado fue no se,… un desastre"

"A poco no saben hacer música, es fácil, cantando o tocando un instrumento"

"No, el problema es que somos muy malos en la música, y si escucharas a Danny cantar; seguramente huiras corriendo"

(**Nota: **Por ahí hay un episodio del Club Caza Monstruos en donde ellos hacen una banda, solo vi la versión en ingles, y me imagino que en latino suena igual de malo)

Percy solo se acomodo el sombrero mientras exhalaba con la nariz. Al llegar al último piso, ambos tomaron de nuevo el entorno serio de la situación, después notaron que el pasillo esta muy callado

"Hay mucho silencio" dijo Cathy

"Demasiado… estate alerta" dijo Percy a su amiga rubia mientras caminaban afuera del refrigerador, cuando reciben una llamada, esta vez del abuelo de Cathy

_Cathy, Percy, llegaron al ultimo piso?_

"Que paso abuelo" dijo en voz baja

_Hay dos buenas noticias: una buena y una mala_

"Cual es la buena" pregunto Percy

_La computadora que controla la toxina artificial se encuentra cerca de ustedes: tomen el camino derecho hacia el pasillo y tres puertas a la izquierda_

"Al menos será fácil"

_De hecho, iba a la mala noticia: Esta protegida por un código de seguridad, y no podremos saber la contraseña hasta que inserten el USB con el sistema de jaqueo_

"Enterado"

"Y como va la solución de L-Dopa que Doofenshmirtz esta haciendo"

_Hasta ahora, casi no esta lista; pero lo estará, pero no crean que lo hago por que quiero ser bueno, lo hago porque…no quiero ver a Percy llorando en una nueva vida._

Ese comentario hizo a Perry sonreír de una manera suave, pero luego empieza a escuchar un ruido, casi como una canción

"_Enjoy yourself… it's latter than you think…_

"Cathy, escuchas eso" dijo Percy y de pronto Cathy escucho la música

_Enyoy yourself… while you're still in the pink…_

"Si, la escucho, viene de allá" dijo Cathy mientras apuntaba a una puerta casi cerrada y los dos se dirigían a la puerta mientras la música seguía

_The years go by as quickly as a wink…_

_Enyoy yourself, enjoy yourself… it's latter than you think…"_

De pronto ambos se encontraron en shock: varios de los científicos, incluyendo el colega del Doctor Jacobson se encontraban muertos, con la sangre saliéndose de la boca y el estomago casi abierto mientras en la mesa había bocadillos con navajas adentro

"Esto es horrible" dijo Percy mientras vomitaba

"Que idiota pudo hacer eso" dijo Cathy y luego se escucharon ruidos de pistola cargándose y voltearon para ver que eran guardias

"Es increíble que un par de mocosos entraron burlando el sistema de seguridad" dijo uno de los guardias

"Buemo, si no fuera por la música de la habitación, no hubiéramos sabido que estaban aquí"

"Era una trampa" pensó Percy

"La alarma se apago antes de que alguien mas notara" y los demás discutían con los guardias, Percy se sentía nervioso Cathy solo pensó

_Danny…Sam…Chris_

_Perdónenme por lo que voy a hacer_

_Se que lo que voy a hacer va contra el voto de silencio del Club Caza Monstruos pero si no detenemos la enfermedad…_

_Pronto ya no habrá más que ocultar_

"Percy, cierra los ojos" dijo Cathy, Percy solo obedeció la orden y Cathy saco su laser

"Tu juguete no nos da…" pero la frase fue cortada por el laser que lo noqueo

"Que esta pasando" dijo Percy tratando de abrir los ojos pero Cathy grito "No los abras hasta que salgas al pasillo y no mires atrás, tú sigue" y aun con los ojos cerrados seguía corriendo hasta llegar al pasillo

(**Nota: **Aquí escuchen "Zero no Choritsu" el tema de 'Fatal Frame 4, The Curse of the Golden Mask' desde el coro)

Percy burlo a los guardias y escucho la voz de Cathy gritando "No te preocupes por mi, tu salva a mis amigos" y el atrapo el USB con el programa de jaqueo con las manos y corrió hacia la habitación donde estaba la computadora del doctor Jacobson, no sin antes de cerrar la puerta con llave, luego se acerco a la computadora y la activo

_Todo está bien, Percy?_

"Si John, llegue a la computadora, voy a poner el sistema de jaqueo"

_Que paso con Cathy?_

"Fue a ganar tiempo contra los guardias, me dijo que no me preocupara por ella, en fin, voy a comenzar"

_Si, pero date prisa, desactivamos temporalmente las alarmas, regresaran a sonar en 3 minutos_

Entonces Percy inserto el USB y empezó a insertar los comandos en la computadora en un programa especial que se abría con contraseña e inserto un código para detener el meca virus, el tiempo seguía su marcha mientras seguía insertando códigos hasta que inserto un código final en la computadora

_60_

_Parkinson_

_Levodopa_

_**Meca Virus "Encefalitis Letárgica", función detenida**_

Percy suspiro de alivio y se sentó en el piso suspirando y dijo en voz baja

_Lo logramos, pronto todos estarán a salvo_

Pero, de pronto, escucho aplausos en la habitación y de una puerta cerca de una pintura, salió el Doctor Jacobson

"Bravo" dijo el doctor "Pudiste detener mi meca-virus en tiempo record"

"Quien eres? Acaso el que lanzo esta epidemia?"

"Así es, lancé el virus para poder atraerte hacia mi, para poder encontrarnos cara a cara Percy Barkley o debería…decir Perry el Ornitorrinco"

(**Nota: **Oh no, parece que el Doctor Jacobson sabe que Percy es Perry el Ornitorrinco, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Y para que quería atraerlo? Todas esas respuestas y mas en el capitulo final del Acto de la Anomalía del Sueño, y el desenlace de esto en el "Acto de Catarsis", no se despeguen de este fic)


	31. Acto de la Anomalia del Sueño XI

**Al Final del Camino…**

**(Secuela fan de Camino por BrunoProgg64)**

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y la compañía Disney, y si de casualidad aparecen o mencionan personajes de otra serie, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y compañías

Esta obra va dedicada a BrunoProgg64, un autor que admiro mucho por su único estilo de tragedias, esta obra continua lo que su obra "Camino" se quedo. Todo lo que pasa aquí, obviamente es ficción y hay situaciones que no son muy adecuadas para menores de 14 años

En homenaje, este fic esta divido en "actos" con diferentes nombres relacionado con sus traumas

**Y ahora, sin mas preámbulo… que empiece la función**.

**Acto 4: Acto de la Anomalía del Sueño**

**Escena 11**

(Nota: Durante la confrontación entre Percy y el Doctor Jacobson, escuchen "月うさぎの舞踏" del OST de Umineko)

"Yo" dijo Percy titubeando "No se de que estas hablando, me debes confundir con alguien mas"

"No te hagas el tonto, tu forma humana tal vez engaña a muchos pero a mi no; como puedo olvidar a un ornitorrinco verde marino en medio de un vecindario común en donde alguien por lo menos tiene un perro o un gato"

"De que hablas?" siguió Perry mintiendo en su pasado

"Ya basta de engaños, tuviste algo que ver con la familia Flynn-Fletcher, no es así?"

Eso congelo al joven de sombrero cuando el Doctor le mostro una foto de la antigua familia de Perry

"Quien…eres?" dijo congelado

"Mi nombre es el Doctor Kurt Jacobson, licenciado en biología humana y dueño de los laboratorios Jacobson, que patrocina varios de las compañías alimenticias del país"

"No lo entiendo, porque un nutriólogo sabría de mi y me esperara"

"Por una razón obvia no?: Llevarte con mis superiores a donde finalmente puedan acabar contigo"

"Entonces, no operaste por tu cuenta?"

"Obvio que no…ellos fueron los que me dieron el Mecha Virus de Encefalitis Letargica para contaminar todo Single Town"

"De todo eso se trata!" pregunto Percy enojado "Enfermar todo un pueblo solo por mi cabeza!"

"No es solo tu cabeza, es el avance del hombre" dijo en un estado de auto-grandeza "Probé el virus mecánico y fue un gran éxito, porque en una semana, puse la mitad del pueblo enfermo"

"Pero aun así no te sirvió, en poco tiempo, el Doctor Doofenshmirtz tendrá lista una solución de L-Dopa, y todos los que enfermaste se repondrán"

"Sabes muy poco de nuestro juego, en primera: debías combatir a Doofenshmirtz, ya que el es tu némesis, no debías huir con el como un par de novios enamorados"

"Lo hice porque ambos estábamos hartos de nuestra vida en Danville"

"Ah, olvide que hay una segunda razón: ahora puedo transmitir cualquier enfermedad en cualquier poblado cuando yo quiera, incluso podía infectar a Danville"

"Ya basta!" grito Percy mientras exhalaba para calmarse

(**Nota: **Dejen de escuchar "月うさぎの舞踏")

"Esa no es la forma de que un ser humano debe usar su conocimiento, 'La ciencia nos hizo dioses, aun antes que nosotros seamos dignos de ser hombres', le suena"

Después de una pausa, el Doctor solo se rio maniáticamente y dijo burlándose

"Jean Rostrand?, enserio?, por favor, unas cuantas palabras de un biólogo muerto, no me detendrán; no sabes lo horrible que fue mi vida en la preparatoria, todos me creían un tonto y que no lograría nada, y ahora mírame, pronto mis superiores me ascenderán a un mejor puesto, los Estados Unidos ira un paso adelante en las armas biológicas"

"Quienes son tus superiores?"

"Eso esperaba que preguntabas" dijo mientras se regresaba a la puerta cerca de la habitación y seguía diciendo "Solo digamos que alguien quiere que vuelvas a Danville, y el Doctor Doofenshmirtz esta relacionado con sus planes, como me podrían matar por darte pistas, active antes el sistema de autodestrucción, eran 10 minutos desde que llegaste a desactivar mi virus pero solo tendrás tiempo para una decisión: cazarme y sentirte de nuevo un agente o salvar a tu amiga que vino contigo" y cerro la puerta de la habitación con candado, Percy en momentos de desesperación trato de abrir la puerta con una patada, pero vio que había cámaras detrás de la pintura y un corredor de emergencia abierto.

Al ver en una de las cámaras que Cathy estaba herida en el lugar en donde peleo con los guardias, y que el reloj de autodestrucción faltaban 5 minutos, el tenia que salvar a Cathy; corrió a donde estaba la rubia y la encontró quejándose de una herida de bala en un hombro

"Cathy" dijo Percy "Estas bien?"

"Estoy bien" dijo Cathy "Solo es una herida" y el chico cargo a Cathy, mientras ella ocultaba la pistola en su ropa

"Salgamos de aquí, el lugar va a explotar" y ambos salieron del lugar antes de que explotara y vieron el lugar reducirse a cenizas

"Tendrán que buscar una forma de hacer otra planta procesadora" dijo Cathy

"Eso creo, pero primero tendremos que ver la herida que tienes en el brazo" y ambos se alejaron del lugar

Mientras tanto, el Doctor Jacobson vio en binoculares a los dos jóvenes que se alejaron

"Debo dejar de ser tan permisivo" entonces, se acerco una camioneta negra y dos agentes metieron al doctor, mientras el vio una sombra dentro de la camioneta

"Dejaste que Perry escapara" dijo la sombra

"Pero ve el lado amable, al fin sabemos que Perry aun es humano y el chip de localización satelital aun esta dentro del agente, ahora lo que falta es hacerlo regresar a Danville"

"Entiendo, entonces…" y de pronto se oyó el ruido de una pistola y la apunto al doctor

"Espera, que esta haciendo? Esto no era parte del trato"

"Ya cumpliste con tu trabajo, déjanos al Agente P de ahora en adelante, debemos hacernos cargo de que nada ha pasado"

"Y mi planta quemada, que? Y no será raro que me mate?"

"Aun así, ya no nos sirves" y mientras dos lo sujetaban, lo apuntaron en la cabeza y el doctor replico y se trato de liberar

"Esto no era parte del trato, se supone que seria el próximo desarrollador de armas biológicas, usted me lo prometió… esto no era parte del trato"

Y luego se escucharon balazos y de pronto, la camioneta negra siguió otro curso.

_**En los días que seguían, poco a poco, los ciudadanos de Single Town empezaron a recuperarse de la tragedia que casi destruiría el pueblo y todo volvía a la normalidad gradualmente.**_

_**Pero aun para Percy, no todo se había acabado**_

Chris, Sam, Cathy y Danny estaban en ropa de playa cuando taparon a Percy de los ojos que usaba solo un sombrero chaleco café claro, un traje de baño verde con naranja y chalecos naranja

"Esta bien, Salí del departamento porque ustedes me tenían una sorpresa, ¿Cuál es?"

"Te gusta hacer preguntas verdad" dijo Danny

"Si, si me gusta"

"Okay Percy" dijo Cathy "Ya llegamos, ahora cierra los ojos mientras te llevamos adentro"

"Ustedes son muy paranoicos con eso de los secretos"

"No tienes idea de cuanto" murmuro Danny, solo para recibir un puntapié de Chris, haciendo que lanzara un grito

"Que fue eso" dijo Percy

"Muy bien" dijo Chris "Ya llegamos, abra los ojos" y Percy abrió los ojos, viendo que era una piscina bajo techo que a pesar de estar en buenas condiciones, parecía estar vacia

"Ustedes saben de una piscina abandonada" dijo Percy

"Bueno, en un verano hace dos años encontramos esta piscina, le dimos mantenimiento y luego lo disfrutamos" explico Sam "Juramos que pasaríamos aquí todos los veranos cuando no teníamos nada que hacer"

"No me digan" dijo Percy "Y alguien mas sabe de esto?"

"Solo John" dijo Chris

"Y mi abuelo" dijo Cathy

"Ah, entiendo" dijo Percy "Y si es su secreto…porque me lo muestran?"

"Porque… si no fuera por ti, ninguno de nosotros estuviera aquí, gracias Percy" dijo y luego Percy miro una venda envuelta en el brazo de Cathy. Percy mostro una pequeña sonrisa

Tiempo después, los cinco estuvieron jugando en la alberca, Cathy y Sam estuvieron platicando con Percy y entonces, Danny y Chris salpicaron a Percy

"Tontos" dijo Percy frustrado "Casi me arruinan el chaleco"

"No seas aburrido" dijo Danny "Date un chapuzon, o tienes miedo?"

"Miedo?" dijo mientras se quitaba el chaleco y el sombrero "Salve la vida de varia gente arriesgando mi vida en una planta de alimentos y tratas de llamarme cobarde"! Y luego dio una bala de cañon, haciendo que los cuatro se rieran de la hazaña

"Para que aprendan" dijo Percy

"Ah si" dijo Danny y se sumergió en el agua

"Que pasa" dijo Percy y luego Chris se sumergió también, y luego Percy decidió hacer lo mismo, entonces los tres compitieron para ver cual aguantaba mas en el agua, el primero en regresar la superficie respirando hondo

"Nadie a vencido al 'Danny' en competencia de oxigeno" pensó el castaño

"Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, incluso la derrota" pensó Percy

Mientras tanto, en la superficie de la piscina, Chris, Sam y Cathy estaban viendo si Danny o Chris salían a la superficie, de pronto Danny salió del agua exhalando fuerte

"Esta bien…Deje ganar a Percy solo…por ser el nuevo" dijo Danny entre jadeos

"Si claro" dijo Sam y se dirigió a la piscina y grito "Oye Percy, ya ganaste, ya puedes salir" pero no obtuvo respuesta, trataron de llamar a Percy, pero no salía del agua

"El ya no debería salir en este momento" dijo Cathy

"No lo se, talvez podría estar ahí si fuera un mamífero semi-aquatico o tal vez…" despues de una pausa, Danny dijo en silencio "Oh no…" y Chris y Danny se sumergieron a la piscina y encontraron a Percy ahogado en el agua, lo subieron y entre todos trataron de revivirlo

"Percy, despierta, Percy" dijo Chris

"Percy, no te mueras, perdóname si te incite a hacer varias cosas que o querías" dijo Danny

"Percy, no mueras, Percy" dijo Cahty

"Percy, reacciona…Percy" dijo Sam

Pero aun asi, Percy no despertaba…

Mientras tanto, Percy despierta y vio que todo esta oscuro, el se dio cuenta que estaba dentro del ataúd, abrió la puerta del ataúd y salió de el, luego vio que estaba en un lugar rodeado de flores verde brillante y se encuentra en un bosque lleno de niebla, luego ve que por la niebla se encuentran dos figuras que le parecen familiares

"Estoy…muerto?" pregunto Percy en voz baja

FIN DEL ACTO DE LA ANOMALIA DEL SUEÑO

(**Nota: **Aquí se acaba el penúltimo acto de 'Al Final del Camino' y no, no se preocupen, Perry no va a morir, solo tiene una experiencia cercana a la muerte; quienes se encuentra en el bosque de niebla? Es una sorpresa, pero creo que ya saben, LOL. En fin, después de este acto sigue el Acto de Catarsis, esto es lo que pasara que les puedo decir: 1.- Percy le dirá a sus amigos acerca de su pasado, 2.- Carl ira a Single Town pidiendo la ayuda de Percy, 3.- Alguien muy querido para Perry morirá causando un final agridulce para este fic. En fin, cuando lean esto, en su review pongan sus teorías acerca de lo que podría pasar en este acto. Ah, una pregunta, para este acto: ¿Quieren que ponga una escena entre Doofenshmirtz y Percy? (saben de que hablo). Esperen con paciencia el quinto y ultimo acto, porque tengo algunas sorpresas para este final)


	32. Acto de Catarsis I

**Al Final del Camino…**

**(Secuela fan de Camino por BrunoProgg64)**

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y la compañía Disney, y si de casualidad aparecen o mencionan personajes de otra serie, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y compañías

Esta obra va dedicada a BrunoProgg64, un autor que admiro mucho por su único estilo de tragedias, esta obra continua lo que su obra "Camino" se quedo. Todo lo que pasa aquí, obviamente es ficción y hay situaciones que no son muy adecuadas para menores de 14 años

En homenaje, este fic esta divido en "actos" con diferentes nombres relacionado con sus traumas

**Y ahora, sin mas preámbulo… que empiece la función**.

**Acto 5: Acto de Catarsis**

**Escena 1**

"Si mi alma vagará por la eternidad, vagare contigo"

"Después de todo lo que hice, estarás a mi lado?"

(**Nota: **Durante esta parte, escuchen "Bratja" tema incidental de Fullmetal Alchemist)

Percy estaba rodeado de arboles y niebla y vio a las dos sombras, de pronto sintió que los conocía desde hace mucho, Percy corrió entre los arbustos y arboles, cuando atravesó por la niebla entonces, pudo ver que la niebla ya estaba mas o menos despejada y se podía ver de manera clara un tronco que posaba de un acantilado y ahí vio dos personas sentadas, y Percy pudo reconocerlas. El caminó hacia las sombras y pudo escuchar parte de una conversación

"Phineas" dijo una de las sombras "Quiero que me perdones, tu no tuviste la culpa de que…bueno, mi padre me arruinara la infancia y culpara mi familia de todo lo malo que me paso, y todo este tiempo me hizo pensar, que no tuviste nada que ver"

"No estés triste, hermano" dijo la sombra junto a el "Yo también sufrí por este engaño, fui igual de culpable como tu, porque no te defendí cuando estabas vivo"

"Entonces creo que ambos fuimos victimas, pero aun si te he hecho mucho mal antes de morir, estará bien que viajemos juntos como fantasmas errantes"

"No importa lo que pase, si estoy contigo Ferb, se que nada me faltara"

"A mi tampoco Phineas, a mi tampoco"

Después de un tiempo, Percy solo suspiro "Phineas…Ferb" y corrió hacia ellos y quiso abrazarlos, pero al momento que hizo contacto, se volvieron humo y luego escucho una voz

"Perry" y se volteó y vio a sus dueños

"Chicos" dijo Percy "Soy yo, Perry"

"Lo sabemos" dijo Phineas "Que haces aquí"

"No lo se, sentí que algo me estaba jalando en la alberca y desperté aquí" después de una pausa, el pelo verdi-azul dijo

"Se lo que paso ese verano hace 2 años, pero aun así, entiendo ahora, que no importa lo que haya pasado, se que los tres estaremos juntos; por que somos familia, y no tenemos que ocultarnos nada, creo que pueden descansar en paz"

"No, no podemos" dijo Ferb

"Porque no?"

"Que no es obvio?" dijo Phineas y luego grito "Tu también nos mentiste!"

Percy solo se alejo y dijo preocupado "Porque, yo solo quería saber la verdad y si les dije la verdad, la primera vez que visite sus tumbas"

"Aun así, nunca nos dijiste que eras un animal-agente secreto, pudiste habernos dicho"

"Pero no debía decir nada, era un agente, si no me separaría de mi familia y los llevarían lejos de mi, lo hice por su integridad" pero luego resbalo con la punta del risco y grito

(**Nota: **Aquí dejen de escuchar "Bratja")

"Phineas! Ferb! Salvenme!" dijo Percy

"Seria mejor que te salves a ti mismo" dijo Ferb y Percy cayó en el abismo, viendo a los espíritus de sus hermanos en la punta del risco antes de caer al agua que estaba en el fondo del acantilado, el sentía encerrado en el agua, hundiéndose, de pronto empezó su cuerpo moverse por cuenta propia y empezó a toser agua, dándose cuenta que estaba en la piscina todo el tiempo

"Percy" dijo Chris

"Estas bien" dijo Cathy

"Por favor, deja de hacer que te salvemos" dijo Danny "No es divertido" pero Percy empezó de nuevo a desmayarse de nuevo

"Se desmaya de nuevo" dijo Sam y los demás empezaron a gritarle y decirle que permaneciera consiente, pero fue inútil; Percy se encontraba en medio del agua en su mente, y de pronto escucho voces en su cabeza: una era suya, y las otras voces eran de sus dueños

_Están enojados conmigo, dijeron hace años que era su mascota favorita_

_No estamos enojados contigo Perry, solo que estamos hartos de estar rodeados de varias mentiras_

_Que bueno, pensé que me dejarían de amar como lo hacia antes. Por cierto ¿A qué se refieren de 'ayudarme a mi mismo'?_

_El único problema que tienes es que no has olvidado tu pasado y nuestra infelicidad, siempre queriendo reprimir el recuerdo de su muerte_

_¿Y que debo hacer?_

…_Debes olvidar el dolor del pasado y recordar el futuro brillante_

De pronto, Percy emergió de un mar y vio una isla y nadó hacia la orilla del lugar y al salir del mar, vio un par de tallados en madera: uno era de Dooenshmirtz tachado en el corazón y otra del Mayor Monograma en la cabeza, luego noto que una sombra se movía en las palmeras cerca de la playa y decidió correr a averiguarlo, pero tan pronto como se encontraba en el medio de una selva, el despertó

"Todo fue un sueño…fue muy real para mi" dijo Percy exhalando, encontrándose con su pijama en la cama mientras sus cuatro amigos lo veían "Que me paso?"

"Creo que olvidamos decirte" dijo Danny "Había una cuerda atascada en el piso de la piscina, creo que se atoro el pie mientras tratabas de ir a la superficie"

"Ah, no importa" dijo Percy mientras sacaba sus pastillas y les decía "Tengo que tomarme esto, es contra mi alergia contra el polvo"

"Entiendo" dijo Sam

"Percy" dijo Cathy y Percy tomo la atención de la rubia "Hay algo que quieras decirnos"

Percy solo exhalo y dijo "Quiero contarles algo…es acerca, de mi vida en Danville"

(**Nota: **Aquí empiecen a escuchar "Confessions of a Broken Heart" de Linsday Lohan)

Los cuatro se acercaron para escuchar la historia de Percy

"Verán: Mi…tío Lawrence, tenia una esposa e hijo, lo llamábamos Ferb, lo conocí cuando tenia 2 años y nos volvimos amigos, pero luego la familia estuvo de luto cuando se enteraron de que la mama de Ferb murió"

"Que tristeza" pensó Sam

"Después de la muerte de su mama, Ferb y su padre se mudaron a America con la mama de mi nuevo primo, Phineas Flynn, su hermana mayor Candace, desde entonces, Phineas y Ferb se volvieron muy buenos amigos y hermanastros, ambos fueron muy felices"

"Entonces, no eres americano" dijo Chris

"No, originalmente soy de Inglaterra, mis padres…ellos…casi nunca estaban en casa, los esperaba cuando terminaban de trabajar en las tardes y bueno… cuando ellos pensaban que seria buena idea que pasara el verano con Phineas y Ferb seria buena idea pero…" y entonces Percy se callo y empezó a llorar

"Que fue lo que paso" dijo Sam

Percy sollozo y dijo "Cuando llegue, todos estaban muertos" y empezó a llorar mas fuerte

"Percy, se que se siente mal pero sabes que la muerte de tus familiares no fue tu culpa"

"Claro que es mi culpa, si supieran lo que hubo detrás del asesinato" todos se callaron esperando respuesta, Percy suspiro y dijo "Dos años despues, regrese a Danville para estudiar y empece en solitario a investigar acerca de la muerte de esa familia…" y empezó a contar la historia de cómo se dio cuenta de lo que ocurrió detrás del asesinato: La introversión del Padre Williams, El engaño de su padre Lawrence y como la locura de Ferb volteo cabeza abajo su familia y como su familia murió

Todos callaron mientras Percy sollozaba en silencio y entonces Sam rompió el hielo y dijo "Bueno…no se que decir"

"Yo si" finalmente Danny rompió su silencio "Se que pasaste por mucho, y ahora que me dices todo esto, ahora te conozco mejor y se que podrás contar conmigo, con todos, si quieres podemos guardar el secreto, el punto es…que ahora que nos dices esto, esperemos que salgas de tus recuerdos tristes, y hagas mas y mejores recuerdos…para que seas feliz pronto"

Percy entre sollozos dijo "Gracias" y dejo una lagrima en su mejilla

"Estas llorando" pregunto en broma el castaño

"Claro que no!...soy un mentiroso" y entonces abrazo a Danny llorando y entonces, entro el Doctor Doofenshmirtz y dijo

(**Nota: **Dejen de escuchar "Confessions of a Broken Heart")

"Ya hable con Gustavo, le dije que no podías trabajar hoy por…" y después de una pausa incomoda dijo "Llegue en mal momento"

"No" dijo Danny poniendo a Percy en su cama y de pronto empezó a quedarse dormido

"Ya nos íbamos" dijo Chris mientras los demás dejaban la habitación mientras se despedían silenciosamente de Percy y se fueron del departamento, de pronto el doctor escucho susurrar entre sueños a su ornitorrinco ya humano

_Si tuviera un deseo, sería volverlos a ver_

(**Nota: **Aquí empieza el último acto de "Al Final del Camino", les prometo que en este acto habrá varias sorpresas como ¿Quién fue el que secuestro a la Doctora Wesley? ¿Qué querrá Carl que tenga que ver con Perry y Doofenshmirtz? O ¿Quién tendrá que morir para que la vida de Percy este en paz? Esa y muchas preguntas durante este acto. No mas dos avisos, la escena donde aparece Carl, y Doof y Percy tengan un poco de 'acercamiento', será probablemente la siguiente y decidí cambiar el summary para apegarlo un poco mas con la trama, bueno, es todo)


	33. Acto de Catarsis II

**Al Final del Camino…**

**(Secuela fan de Camino por BrunoProgg64)**

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y la compañía Disney, y si de casualidad aparecen o mencionan personajes de otra serie, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y compañías

Esta obra va dedicada a BrunoProgg64, un autor que admiro mucho por su único estilo de tragedias, esta obra continua lo que su obra "Camino" se quedo. Todo lo que pasa aquí, obviamente es ficción y hay situaciones que no son muy adecuadas para menores de 14 años

En homenaje, este fic esta divido en "actos" con diferentes nombres relacionado con sus traumas

**Y ahora, sin mas preámbulo… que empiece la función**.

**Acto 5: Acto de Catarsis**

**Escena 2**

Percy empezó a abrir los ojos, aparentemente se quedo dormido toda la tarde; el estaba desesperado

"No puede ser" dijo Percy "Me quede dormido, de seguro Gustavo me va a matar por no venir un día…"

"Perry el humano, no escuchaste antes de dormir" dijo el doctor Doofenshmirtz "Le dije a tu jefe que tuviste un problema y no pudiste venir"

"Enserio?"

"Si…es decir, ¿Por qué siempre te preocupas por todo? Digo, no eras así, eras determinado y todo eso cuando éramos enemigos" eso hizo que Percy tornara una cara de preocupado y eso reconoció que Doofenshmirtz hirió una cicatriz emocional del pasado de Percy, o mejor dicho, Perry

"Acaso dije algo malo" dijo Doofenshmirtz

"No, no es eso" dijo Percy "Es que…las cosas parecían mas fáciles cuando tenia familia y enemigo, así solo podía pensar que al menos mi vida era normal…a mi manera, pero normal y tranquila"

"Pero no fue así, verdad?"

"Mi familia murió…y todo se me vino abajo, solamente espero que decirle a mis amigos no cause consecuencias", entonces Doofenshmirtz se acerco al joven y le dijo al oído

"Crees que al huir de aquí, nos volvimos mas unidos?" y lo abrazo, pero era un abrazo bastante largo, el solo se zafo y le dijo al doctor "Yo me daré una ducha rápida" y se largo a tomar un juego de ropa interior limpia, una toalla y se largo al baño.

(**Nota: **Esta parte puede ser un poco sugestiva, pero lo aligerare lo más que pueda. Si eres muy fan de Phineas y Ferb o de plano eres algo conformista, no leas esta parte, al fin y al cabo casi ni es importante, ah, y mientras escuchen de nuevo "Beautiful World" de Hikaru Utada)

Percy estaba en la regadera, sentado en el piso de azulejo, pensando acerca de su nueva vida, tal vez lo que pensaba iría en su libreta verde:

_Hace poco que me mude a Single Town con el doctor, pero a pesar del pequeño predicamento con el síndrome que casi acaba con la ciudad, no tuve problemas para hacer amigos_

_Pero aun así, no puedo olvidar mi pasado, mi familia, nada de esto podría sentirse bien_

Despues, salió de la ducha, mientras se abotonaban los botones de la camisa del pijama, cuando se dio cuenta de que hacia calor y decidió usar solamente los pantalones, entonces que vio a Doofenshmirtz estaba viendo una foto de su familia

"Doofenshmirtz?" dijo Percy

"Sabes porque quería huir de Danville"

El chico solo movió la cabeza, diciendo que no

"El día antes de que Vanessa tuviera su accidente, su madre y yo tuvimos una discusión diciendo que ella pronto tendría la patria potestad de ella y luego me culpo de tolo que paso, incluso discutíamos en el hospital, pero aun así creo que todo podría salir mal para mi"

Entonces Percy decidió abrazarlo para que no se sintiera solo y le dijo "Yo al menos se que no eres una mala persona, se que podrías reformarte y tu familia te querrá de nuevo" de pronto, después de que Doof notara el abrazo, abalanzo al chico en la cama

"Doctor, ¿Qué esta haciendo?" dijo Percy asustado

"Te pregunto el porque no tienes camisa" mientras el lo miraba con una mirada depredadora

"Tenia calor, yo solo…"

"Ah, quieres jugar luchas verdad" dijo mientras el se quitaba su bata y su suéter negro

"No, no tengo ganas"

"Ah, Perry el Ornitorrinco, tu respuesta es muy convincente, y por convincente quiero decir…COMPLETAMENTE INCONVINCENTE" y luego atrapo a Percy en una llave mientras el decía que no quería jugar porque estaba cansado, pero a pesar de la llave, el decidió responder devolviéndole la llave

"Como los viejos tiempos, no es así doctor"

"Ves que tan fácil ser feliz con lo que tienes"

"Claro…"dijo Percy de manera sarcástica mientras los dos seguían jugando luchas hasta que se hizo de noche, Percy y Doofenshmirtz ya estaban rendidos

"Me voy a lavar los dientes" dijo Percy mientras se levantaba y regresaba al baño, no sin antes que el doctor dijera

"Oye Percy" dijo el doctor haciendo que se volteara su compañero, y luego se rio

"Parece que alguien esta algo excitado"

"Que quieres decir?"

"Tu pantalón" y luego Percy noto que se había una protuberancia en su pantalón, avergonzado emitió un grito y fue al baño lo mas rápido que pudo y se preparo para dormir, pero antes de que pudiera dormir, el Doctor sin que Percy se diera cuenta, lo beso en la frente.

(**Nota: **Dejen de escuchar "Beautiful World")

A la mañana siguiente, Percy había despertado como si tuviera una mala noche, el escribió en su libreta verde sus pensamientos cuando estaba en la regadera más este párrafo:

_Por suerte, tengo al Doctor Doofenshmirtz que estará a mi lado, aunque creo que algo raro esta pasando entre el y yo, como si no tendría opción de estar con el toda la vida_

Entonces mientras Percy y Doofenshmirtz estaban desayunando, Percy vio decidió sonreírle y decirle en broma

"Cuando vas a conseguir trabajo, estoy harto de ser el único de ser el único que pone el pan en la mesa"

"Para que veas, ya conseguí trabajo, mañana empiezo"

"Esta bien, esta bien" dijo mientras desayunaba, entonces el Doctor Doofenshmirtz empezó a tener una cara de preocupado y pensó:

_El se ve tan bien portado, el siempre me avisa cuando se va, siempre ayuda y se toma los calmantes que le di._

_El piensa que yo podría ayudarle a que el siga viviendo, peor si el supiera la verdad…_

_¿Debo decirle?_

"Doofenshmirtz" dijo Percy "Te pasa algo?"

"Uh…Percy" dijo el doctor nervioso "Tu estarías conmigo, aun si te herido en el pasado"

"Obvio, empezamos una nueva vida y somos mas felices ¿Por qué?"

"Es que…yo…tengo algo que decirte" entonces suena el teléfono y Percy lo contesta, el habla en el teléfono y cuelga

"Eso podría esperar, Danny me invito a los bolos y llegare antes de trabajar, en la tarde hablamos" dijo mientras Percy se ponía su chaleco y un sombrero gris

"Ah, espera yo" el doctor no le pudo decir nada a Percy mientras se iba, el doctor solo exhalo y se puso a recoger la mesa, luego se escucho el toque de la puerta y luego abrió la puerta

"Muy bien Perry el humano, que se te olvi…" pero luego fue adormecido con cloroformo, el quería luchar pero luego quedo inconsciente, luego la persona que lo adormeció cerro la puerta y fue arrastrado el cuerpo del profesor hacia una camioneta negra.

Mas tarde, un auto estaba llevando a Percy a donde vivía, el se despidió de sus amigos que estaba en el auto y decidió ir arriba a prepararse para ir a trabajar, pero no vio al doctor por ningún lado excepto una nota que decía:

_Regreso en la Noche_

_Doofenshmirtz_

Percy solo exhalo

Tiempo después, Percy estaba en su turno de mesero cuando de pronto, su jefe Gustavo se le acerco y le dijo

"Percival, hay una persona en la mesa de allá que quiere hablar contigo" señalando una mesa donde estaba una persona con un sombrero y gafas oscuras "Dice que te conoce"

"Ah, ahora que no entiende, como que me conoce" dijo murmurando y luego al legar a la mesa le pregunto al señor

"Puedo ayudarlo, señor?"

Entonces, el chico se quito el sombrero y las gafas revelando un pelo café rizado, cara con pecas y lentes

"Has estado ocupado, no es asi? Agente P" dijo suspirando

Percy solo retrocedió en terror y dijo "C…C…C…Carl?"


	34. Acto de Catarsis III

**Al Final del Camino…**

**(Secuela fan de Camino por BrunoProgg64)**

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y la compañía Disney, y si de casualidad aparecen o mencionan personajes de otra serie, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y compañías

Esta obra va dedicada a BrunoProgg64, un autor que admiro mucho por su único estilo de tragedias, esta obra continua lo que su obra "Camino" se quedo. Todo lo que pasa aquí, obviamente es ficción y hay situaciones que no son muy adecuadas para menores de 14 años

En homenaje, este fic esta divido en "actos" con diferentes nombres relacionado con sus traumas

**Y ahora, sin mas preámbulo… que empiece la función**.

**Acto 5: Acto de Catarsis**

**Escena 3**

Al ver la cara del interno del Mayor Monograma una vez mas, la sangre de Percy se helo. El sabía que había venido de la agencia, la misma agencia que se negó a ayudar a saber como fue que murió la familia de sus dueños. Pero había preguntas que tenía invadiendo su cabeza: ¿Por qué vino a Single Town? ¿Cómo fue que lo encontró? Aun así, por dentro, Percy tenia miedo de averiguarlo.

"Que-Que haces aquí? Dijo Percy con miedo "Hace dos años que renuncie a la agencia?"

"No tienes idea cuanto tiempo me tomo en encontrarte" dijo Carl "Tienes que volver a Danville lo mas pronto posible"

"No, no quiero" dijo Percy "No quiero volver a Danville, no quiero volver a sufrir" dijo mientras el corría afuera del restaurant, aun usando su uniforme del Olivo Azul mientras Carl lo perseguía hasta que Percy pensó perderlo en una banca del parque.

Percy pensó evadir su pasado como agente secreto, pero el solo pudo pensar:

_Como pudo pasar esto_

_Carl el becario de Monograma, me esta buscando_

_Justo cuando pensé que deje atrás esa vida_

_Como fue que regresó_

Entonces, Carl se sentó a la banca y le dijo a Percy

"Por que huyes de mi?" dijo Carl "Doofenshmirtz esta en peligro"

"Porque" pregunto Percy "Porque dices que Doofenshmirtz esta en peligro?"

"Porque el fue quien te convirtió en humano, y su maquina de transformación genética es una amenaza para todos los agentes animales, ¿Te imaginas el porque los agentes son animales?"

"Básicamente muchos animales, en especial mascotas son agentes debido a que nadie sospecharía que son agentes a favor de la estabilidad mundial"

"Exacto, pero el doctor desarrollo algo que pondría toda la agencia en riesgo"

"No pienso ayudar a la agencia de nuevo, no después de lo que hizo o lo que no hizo por mi familia"

"No es por la agencia, es por ti y el Doctor Doofenshmirtz, el ha sido secuestrado"

Percy quedo sorprendido de lo que escucho mientras Carl seguía

"Te pudieron encontrar con un chip de rastreo que te implantaron desde que entraste a la agencia y supo donde tu y Doofenshmirtz estaban, pero primero debían confirmar sus sospechas y contrataron al Doctor Jacobson para atraerte a una trampa, cosa que por lo menos sobreviviste, pero aun así el fue secuestrado, y van por el y toda su familia"

Percy solo se puso a negar lo que Carl decía y se dirigió a su departamento en donde el estaba, pero al abrir la puerta el solo lo encontró vacio de nuevo, aunque ya casi era de noche, el doctor no había regresado y empezó a gritar

"Heinz! Heinz Doofenshmirtz! Donde estas? Quiero saber que estas bien y no me juegas una broma pesada…Doofenshmirtz!"

Pero no respondía nada, ni nadie, el apartamento estaba solo; Percy se hinco llorando y vio que Carl estaba en la puerta del departamento y suspiro algo que se pudo escuchar.

"Quiero saber quien secuestro a Doofenshmirtz" se acerco a Carl agarrándolo por el cuello de su camisa y dijo

"Se que alguien en la agencia lo secuestro, ¿Quién secuestro a Doofenshmirtz?"

Carl tartamudeo su nombre, el nombre que jamás espero, solo escuchar el responsable, hizo que soltara a Carl y se sorprendió con la respuesta

"Estas seguro de que fue el…no estarás mintiendo…cualquiera menos el"

"Es verdad, Agente P, y si no hacemos algo, destruirá la maquina, matara a Doofenshmirtz y a su familia…y lo que es peor, hasta lo escuche que podría 'desaparecer' a todo aquel que tuvo que ver con Phineas y Ferb"

Ya era demasiado dolor para Perry: Primero, descubrir su familia que fue asesinada, luego saber la verdad de su asesinato, pero llevarse la única pieza de felicidad que quedaba de su vida pasada y eliminar la existencia de sus dueños…

Fue la gota que derramo el vaso

Al día siguiente, los chicos del Club Caza Monstruos iban de visita al Olivo Azul, justo la brecha de tiempo cuando Percy trabajaba

"Espero que a Percy le guste el regalo" dijo Cathy mientras tenia un regalo en mano

"Si, pero un regalo es solo el comienzo" dijo Danny "Una visita al cine y un pequeña fiesta sorpresa para celebrar lo que 'El Percy' hizo por nosotros" y luego grito "Sera el mejor festejo sorpresa de todos los tiempos" pero el resto de los tres lo callaron

"Perdon" dijo el castaño en silencio, los cuatro se sentaron en una mesa y estaban listas para ordenar, pero el gerente, Gustavo Azurri los atendió

"Bienvenidos al Olivo Azul, en que les puedo servir?"

"Oye…¿Y Percy?" dijo Chris mientras los cuatro veían por todo el restaurant y entonces Gustavo les dijo

"Ah, ustedes son amigos de Percival, verdad?"

"Si" aclaro Sam y pregunto "De casualidad no lo ha visto?"

"Ah, el solamente llego y me dijo que por una causa externa no podía regresar a trabajar y me dijo que si los viera, les diera esto" dijo mientras el le daba una carta y el se alejo, ellos curiosamente abrieron la carta y se sorprendieron por lo que escribió:

(**Nota: **Mientras lean la carta y el resto de este capitulo, escuchen "When You're Gone" de Avril Lavinge)

_Para Chris, Sam, Danny y Cathy:_

_Si reciben esta carta de casualidad, sabrán que ya me fui de Single Town._

_No me fui porque me canse de su amistad y todo eso, aunque a veces se desaparecían y siento que me estuvieran guardando un secreto, si no todo lo contrario, doy gracias porque hice amigos como ustedes, y me di cuenta de algo valioso:_

_Cuando hui de Danville, estaba evitando un problema que parece no tener solución pero ahora me di cuenta de una valiosa lección:_

_No puedo cambiar mi pasado, pero de el aprenderé en mi presente para hacer un mejor futuro para mi y los que me rodean_

_Los días que estuve aquí fueron mas felices de mi vida, y me hicieron sentir que mi pasado esta muy distante, pero aun así, no me siento completo y necesito aclarar las cosas_

_Por eso, voy a regresar a Danville, quiero aclarar algunas cosas de mi pasado y quiero empezar de nuevo_

_Y no se preocupen, cuando todo termine, juro visitarlos_

_Hasta pronto chicos, gracias por todo_

_Los quiero mucho_

_Percival Fletcher_

_Posdata: No traten de buscarme_

Los cuatro estaban tristes de que su amigo se había ido, ninguno dijo una palabra

"Entonces" dijo Chris rompiendo el silencio "Percy se fue, y esto es un adiós"

"Seguro fue mi culpa" dijo Cathy "Seguramente fue cuando lo vimos por primera vez, lo golpee por accidente con el frisbee"

"No es tu culpa, Cathy" dijo Sam "A el no le ha sido fácil lo que ha pasado en su vida, y si no quiere que lo sigamos, creo que hay que respeten su decisión"

Danny solo sollozaba en silencio y suspiro "No lo culpo, el ha sufrido mucho, y espero que el no sufra mas" y luego miro la ventana y dijo en silencio

"Adios Percy, ojala encuentres paz en donde vayas"

Mientras tanto, Percy estaba en un vagón conducido por Carl mientras veía el letrero de Bienvenido a Danville y pensó:

_Así que así es como todo va a terminar?_

_Mi familia podría estar muerta y no puedo hacer nada para revertirlo_

_Pero juro por su tumba que terminare con esta paranoia_

_Recuperare lo único de mi pasado que no es sufrimiento_

Tiempo después, ellos se encontraban en el edificio de Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados, Percy lo vio y siguió pensando

_Esta vez tu paranoia ha llegado demasiado lejos…_

…_Monograma…_


	35. Acto de Catarsis IV

**Al Final del Camino…**

**(Secuela fan de Camino por BrunoProgg64)**

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y la compañía Disney, y si de casualidad aparecen o mencionan personajes de otra serie, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y compañías

Esta obra va dedicada a BrunoProgg64, un autor que admiro mucho por su único estilo de tragedias, esta obra continua lo que su obra "Camino" se quedo. Todo lo que pasa aquí, obviamente es ficción y hay situaciones que no son muy adecuadas para menores de 14 años

En homenaje, este fic esta divido en "actos" con diferentes nombres relacionado con sus traumas

**Y ahora, sin mas preámbulo… que empiece la función**.

**Acto 5: Acto de Catarsis**

**Escena 4**

Percy jamás espero que el Mayor Monograma, seria el que orquestaría varias de las tragedias que recientemente estaban pasando: El secuestro de la doctora Wesley, la que lo apoyo cuando quería investigar lo que le paso a sus dueños, contratar al Doctor Jacobson para enfermar a toda Single Town solo para atraerlo y por haberse llevado a Doofenshmirtz, ya era tiempo de que cobrara todo los pecados que hizo

Empezó a subir con Carl al elevador hacia el último piso del edificio

"Estas seguro que Monograma no sabe que me estas ayudando" pregunto Percy

"No, por eso quiero que lo detengas, antes de que amenace con asesinar a cualquiera que tenga que ver con Doofenshmirtz, y peor con tus dueños"

Ellos ya habían llegado al piso en donde podría estar Doofenshmirtz, y al entrar a la puerta de su antiguo laboratorio, el no se preparo para lo inesperado

(**Nota: **Aquí empiecen a escuchar "Happiness of Marionette" del BGM de Umineko)

El encontró el laboratorio adornado para una especie de fiesta elegante, con luces doradas y una enorme mesa de manteles de lino blanco y rojo, y ahí se escucho una voz

"Felicidades, Percy has regresado con bien" y luego volteo para ver que era la voz de su madre adoptiva: La señora Barkley, su esposo, La doctora Wesley, Irving, Vincent, Vanessa, su madre Charlene, Baljeet, Django y Buford. En una de las sillas estaba Doofenshmirtz, aparentemente sin ningún daño

"Percy, bienvenido a casa" dijo Doofenshmmirtz

"Doofenshmirtz, estas bien?" dijo Percy y luego empezó a llorar de emoción "Pense que te había pasado algo malo"

"No, no lo entiendo" dijo Carl confundido "Se supone que tenían a Doofenshmirtz a contra de su voluntad"

"A no te preocupes, la sorpresa debió haberte espantado" dijo Vanesa acercándose al interno y le dijo "Es una fiesta y deberíamos divertirnos" y de pronto Carl cayo como una especie de trance y le dijo a Percy

"Es cierto, es una fiesta y debes divertirte" dijo Carl llevándolo a una de las sillas de la gran mesa

"Bueno" dijo Percy en voz baja "Al menos todos me hicieron una fiesta de bienvenida" y se sentó, en unos momentos todos se sentaron a platicar como si ya no hubiera rencores entre todos; de pronto, Percy notó que habia charolas cerradas en cada uno de los manteles de la mesa, Percy quiso abrirlo pero entonces la Señora Barkley le dijo

"Ah ah ah, no hasta que el anfitrión de la fiesta lo indique"

"Y quien es el anfrition?" dijo Percy

(**Nota: **Dejen de escuchar "Happiness of Marionette")

Entonces se escucho el ruido de tenazas, entonces Percy se dio cuenta que tenia grilletes en las piernas, y entonces dice

"Oigan, se dieron cuenta que tienen grilletes en las piernas" pero todos se rieron del comentario de Percy

"Es bueno que esas vacaciones te diera mas sentido del humor" dijo Django, ignorando que al igual que Percy, todos tenían grilletes en los pies, el de pronto sintió que algo raro estaba pasando; los que estaban en la mesa parecía que algo raro les pasaba.

De pronto, apareció el anfitrión de la fiesta, y el responsable de la mayoría del sufrimiento de Percy: el Mayor Francis Monograma usando un traje de fiesta de gala

"Buenas noches a todos, la razón por la cual estamos reunidos es para recibir de vuelta a nuestro compañero y amigo, Percival Barkley" dijo Monograma y todos aplaudieron, pero Percy tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza: ¿Qué hacia Monograma haciendo una fiesta? ¿Por qué sus padres adoptivos y amigos actuaran como si no estuvieran preocupados?

"Y ahora, sin mas preámbulos, todos pueden disfrutar el banquete que hemos preparado" y entonces todos excepto Percy abrieron la charola de la comida

"Y les aseguro que será un banquete que no olvidaran" continuo Monograma y de pronto, todos reaccionaron raro

"Que, que estoy haciendo aquí?" dijo Django

"Yo lo único que recuerdo es que salí de la biblioteca" dijo Baljeet

"Sáquenme de aquí" dijo Buford tratando de zafarse de los grilletes de las piernas

(**Nota: **Aquí escuchen "Mirage Coordinator" del BGM de Umineko, le advierto a mi audiencia que esto podría volverse algo sangriento)

De pronto todos miraron que había una especie de robot que se sentó en la cabeza de una de las victimas, en este caso Vincent. El se lo quiso sacar, pero luego se escucho un taladro y el monaguillo se colapso mientras se taladraba el cerebro.

"Que esta pasando?" dijo Percy

Monograma soltó una carcajada y dijo "Me estoy asegurando de que nada quede de los que tuvieron que ver contigo interfiera"

Los demás trataron de soltarse y evitar tener una lobotomía, pero al parecer casi todos los intentos fueron en vano, la siguiente victima fue Buford, cosa que hizo que Baljeet llorara, luego siguió Django, ellos empezaban a perder sangre cuando la masacre empezaba; Percy ya no aguantaba y decidió al menos salvar los que quedaban; Percy tomó el robot taladro de su plato y taladro los grilletes que le sostenía los pies y sacó los robots de los que quedaban: Irving, Baljeet, el Señor y la Señora Barkley, Vanessa y su madre y al Doctor Doofenshmirtz; pero Monograma dijo

"No permitiré que se escapen" dijo Monograma mientras mas robots taladro se dirigían hacia ellos, uno de ellos alcanzo a Baljeet lo alcanzó

"Baljeet" gritaron Irving y Percy

"Siguan sin mi" Baljeet trato de decir que siguieran sin el, pero el taladro atravesó su cuello y colapsó, regando sangre en el piso

"Yo…sie…mpr..e lo… amé" esas fueron sus ultimas palabras

"Déjalo Perry" dijo Vanessa "Ya esta muerto"

"Perry" preguntaron todos pero aun así todos siguieron corriendo cuando aparecieron mas robots taladro, pero otro de los robots taladro se atasco en la pierna y taladro gran parte de la pierna, aunque le sacaron el robot, ella fue dañada considerablemente, cojeando

Mientras tanto, Carl confrontó a su jefe

"Como pudo hacer algo así señor" grito Carl enojado "Ellos eran personas inocentes, porque los asesinaste?"

"Es obvio, Carl" dijo Monograma "Por una razón pedimos a nuestro mejor agente a cazar a Doofenshmirtz, hace dos años el amenazo con crear una maquina en la que el convertiría a todos nuestros agentes en humanos, eso amenazaría el propósito de nuestra organización, ya que los animales son mas leales que los humanos"

"Debimos ayudarlo cuando su familia murió, si lo hubiéramos ayudado a sacar el misterio de su familia a la luz, nada de esto hubiera pasado"

"Pero no paso, teníamos las manos atadas; el completo la maquina y convirtió a Perry en humano, estaríamos perdidos si el hablara de la organización o de su familia; aun así, contratamos a un par de personas para mantenerlo al margen de los demás pero aun asi, el quiso hablar de su vida de agente; pero una vez que nos deshagamos de los que tuvieron contacto con Percy en Danville, nos desharemos de los que tuvieron contacto con los que tuvieron contacto con el en Single Town, el único error que cometimos, menos mal que el Doctor Jacobson confirmo nuestra sospechas"

"Manipulaste a varias personas solo para acabar con un par de personas, es algo imperdonable" dijo Carl

"Es por el bien de la seguridad de nuestra nación" protesto Monograma

"No es bien matar a personas inocentes por un secreto" dijo agarrando una silla y se la quiso lanzar a su mayor pero Monograma saco una pistola y le disparo a Carl en la cabeza. Cuando su cuerpo dejo de moverse, Monograma se acerco al cuerpo de su becario y dijo

"Siempre supe que seria un idiota causa problemas desde que lo contrate" el mayor saco un radio y dijo

"Ellos están saliendo por la entrada del edificio, deténganlos y disparen un dardo tranquilizante al ex agente P"

_Si señor_

De pronto en la entrada, varios policías rodearon al grupo que quería escapar

"Que pasa?" dijo Charlene

"Estamos rodeados" dijo Percy pero luego empezó a perder la conciencia por el dardo tranquilizante que le dispararon en la nuca y se desmayo

(**Nota: **Ahora si, podría llegar el final para Percy? Que pasara con los sobrevivientes del macabro escenario de Monograma?, todo en el próximo capitulo de Al Final Del Camino, por cierto, el próximo capitulo podría ser el final del Acto de Catarsis, pero no del fic; sino que habrá un epilogo centrado en Percy después de los eventos, pero no se cuantos años después; de todas formas, estén pendientes del final, Bye.)


	36. Acto de Catarsis V

**Al Final del Camino…**

**(Secuela fan de Camino por BrunoProgg64)**

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y la compañía Disney, y si de casualidad aparecen o mencionan personajes de otra serie, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y compañías

Esta obra va dedicada a BrunoProgg64, un autor que admiro mucho por su único estilo de tragedias, esta obra continua lo que su obra "Camino" se quedo. Todo lo que pasa aquí, obviamente es ficción y hay situaciones que no son muy adecuadas para menores de 14 años

En homenaje, este fic esta divido en "actos" con diferentes nombres relacionado con sus traumas

**Y ahora, sin mas preámbulo… que empiece la función**.

**Acto 5: Acto de Catarsis**

**Escena 5**

Percy empezó a despertar del efecto del tranquilizante y despertó apenas poniéndose levantar

"Reacciona" se escucho una voz "Levántate" y siente que lo jalan para levantarlo y ve que es el Mayor Monograma de nuevo, después lo tiro al piso

"Es increíble que antes eras de los mejores agentes, pero tuviste que renunciar"

"Lo hice…por una razón" dijo Percy levantándose por si mismo "Lo hice por que amaba a mis dueños, toda la culpa la tienes tu y la agencia, por no ayudarme a salvar a mi familia"

"Por favor, para que salvarlos" dijo sarcásticamente Monograma "Esa familia ya estaba condenada desde el momento que ese señor vio a esa cantante en el concierto, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se desmoronara"

Eso hizo que Percy sintiera un shock que jamás había sentido antes

"Tu…sabias de todo esto"

"Por supuesto, recuerda que yo tengo los antecedentes de tu familia, inteligencia fue bastante hábil al averiguar todo sobre Lawrence Flecther, el creyó que nadie sabría que mato a su propia esposa y traumo a su propio hijo; tu madre fue una tonta al casarse con ese psicópata."

"Pero aun así, de la tempestad viene la calma, no me importa que el papa de Ferb cometió esa atrocidad, Ferb conoció a Phineas y no le importo su pasado desde entonces"

"Pero aun así, el reprimió todo en su silencio, porque crees que se volvió un ´hombre de accion', esa familia era caso perdido y teníamos preparar a nuestros agentes para casos psicológicos tan fuertes como el tuyo, solo que necesitaban una pequeña incitación"

"Que quieres decir"

"Hay dos personas que pueden decírtelo" y de pronto Monograma trono los dedos

(**Nota: **Por aquí escuchen "dive to emergency" del OST de Umineko)

De pronto se encendieron dos luces revelando al señor y a la señora Barkley atados a las sillas

"Señor Barkley, Señora Barkley" corrió Percy hacia ellos

"No te acerques" dijo la Señora Barkley "Perdónanos si nos hemos enojado contigo y hacer que huyeras, pero teníamos que hacer nuestro trabajo"

"Trabajo?"

"Nosotros queríamos protegerte y que no te vengaras de la agencia, ellos nos contrataron para protegerte"

Después de una corta pausa, Percy dijo:

"Ustedes…sabían que era un agente?"

"Si, por desgracia" dijo el señor Barkley "Aunque creo que debes odiarnos tanto en este momento, tal vez merecemos que nunca nos hayas llamado 'Mama' y 'Papa'"

"Es cierto, tal vez no se lo merecen" dijo en voz baja, el pelo verdi azul "No involucren a estas personas inocentes, ellos no tuvieron la culpa de nada. Aun si se lo que les paso a mis dueños, no hay de que culparlos de nada"

"Oh, tal vez sea cierto, tal vez, conociendo lo que has vivido pero creo que olvidaste una ultima pieza de rompecabezas"

"Que…que quieres decir"

(**Nota: **No creo que Bruno apruebe esta parte, ya que esta relacionada con la primera tragedia para los Flynn-Fletcher en "Camino", pero aun así lo pongo, así que prepárense lectores, para una sorpresa)

"Alguna vez te haz preguntado como fue que Phineas contrajo Leucemia Linfoblastica Aguda?"

Entonces Percy tuvo un flashback de cuando Phineas y Ferb fueron de campamento, mas específicamente al lago Barbafea, ellos habían preparado una caminata cerca del bosque, a Phineas le había picado un mosquito, Perry había recordado que el mosquito tenia un color singular, era gris metálico y su en donde se guardaba comúnmente la sangre era naranja; En ese momento, Percy colapso gritando

"Jajajajaja, le podríamos agradecer al Doctor Jacobson por ayudarnos, lastima que ya esta muerto"

"Eso…eso…ESO ES MENTIRA!" grito Percy

"No es mentira" dijo Monograma y Percy solo se abalanzo gritando al piso gritando mientras Monograma se reia de su desgracia

"Muy bien" dijo el señor Barkley "Ya logro lo que quería, ahora desátenos"

"Para que hacerlo, si ustedes ya no nos sirven de nada" y luego saca una pistola

"No, por favor, Francis" dijo la Señora Barkley y luego le dispararon en la cabeza

"Silvia" grito el Señor Barkley en desesperación y luego recibió también un balazo en la frente

"Debiste haberte quedado en la agencia y dejar que te reasignara, pudiste haber tenido igual o mas amor que tu familia corrupta te había dado"

De pronto Percy se levanto y dijo:

"Tu no entiendes, ellos fueron los mejores dueños que pude haber tenido, es cierto, crecieron en una mentira, pero aun así los amo como nada y se que ellos me amaron, y si crees que eran una familia sin esperanza…Entonces no sabes nada!" y se levanto y se dirigió a golpear a su ex comandante mientras lanzaba un grito de ira, desafortunadamente cada golpe o ataque hacia el era bloqueado y siempre era puesto en el piso

"No olvides que soy tu superior y que por lo tanto se como me vas a atacar"

"Eres un monstruo!"

"Monstruo…yo?" y luego se rio "Ni siquiera voy a la mitad: Una vez que tu y los que tuvieron que ver con tus dueños hayan 'desaparecido', hare creer a toda la ciudad que se suicidaron y toda la ciudad olvidara acerca de tus tontos dueños"

"No harás que el Área Limítrofe olvide fácilmente a Phineas y a Ferb y todo lo que hicieron"

"Claro que puedo, lavare el cerebro de todos si es necesario, pero si por algo debo empezar" y luego apunto su pistola a Percy

"Adiós Perry el Ornitorrinco" en ese momento, el pensaba que ya todo se acabaría, que a pesar de que se reuniría a Phineas y Ferb en la otra vida, el no podría hacer nada para salvar su recuerdo; pero Doofenshmirtz apareció en el momento preciso para pelear contra Monograma

"Corre Perry el Humano, los demás están atados en un armario en la habitación continua" dijo Doofenshmirtz

"Doofenshmirtz, estas siendo una molestia para mis planes" dijo Monograma mientras Doofenshmirtz lo detenia, Percy corría hacia donde estaban los demás, el los desato y corrieron por los pasillos del edificio, pero Vanessa dijo

"Espera, mi papa todavía no llega"

"No tengo tiempo hija, ahorita estaré con ustedes, en cuanto me encargue de este idiota"

"Pero papa…"

"Date prisa" grito el doctor y los demás seguían su curso de huida, no sin antes que Monograma le diera un balazo en el hombro a Percy

"Como te atreves a dañarlo" dijo Doofenshmirtz furioso mientras peleaba por la posesión de la pistola, pero luego Doofenshmirtz recibió un balazo, hincándose pero con su fuerza lo aventó hacia la ventana, haciendo que se cayera por la altitud hacia la calle, pero entonces suspiro

"Esta muerto, ahora eres libre" y se desplomo en el piso.

(**Nota: **Dejen de escuchar "dive to emergency")

Percy despertó de nuevo en la playa de una isla desierta, en el medio de las estatuas con las caras de Doofenshmirtz y Monograma tachados, pero aun así vio una sombra moviéndose en las palmeras y decidió perseguirlo por las plantas y luego vio que llego a un arroyo en donde encontró a un ornitorrinco con un sombrero de fedora

"Has llegado bastante lejos para buscar la resignación" dijo el ornitorrinco

"Tu…debes ser yo" dijo Percy

"En efecto soy yo, pero soy esa parte que ya acepto la muerte de Phineas y Ferb, parece que aun no has dejado en libertad su recuerdo"

"Es que no es justo, ellos sabían de todo, y no hicieron nada"

"Aun así, no podemos hacer nada para cambiar el pasado, pero ahora todos los que fueron inocentes estarán en un mejor lugar"

"Como que están en un mejor lugar? Como saber que hay mas allá de la muerte"

"Ellos están bien, míralos" dijo mientras apuntaba el cielo, viendo los espíritus de Isabella, Baljeet, Buford y Django volando libremente

"Ellos ya son mas felices ahora" dijo el ornitorrinco "Porque están sin dolor, sin angustia, sin un pasado oscuro que los atormente, así es como los recuerdos deben ser"

Percy miro resignado el cielo y dijo

"Donde están los espíritus de mis dueños, quiero saber que estarán bien"

Entonces, el ornitorrinco hizo un gesto de mano y rocas empezaron a flotar, Percy salto una a una las rocas y llego a donde estaba el semi acuático

"Ellos están justo detrás del arbusto" dijo el ornitorrinco mostrando un gran arbusto y decidió atravesarlo, el vio una luz blanca resplandeciente y de pronto despertó en una camilla de hospital

El suspiro un suave

"Que paso?"

(**Nota: **Bueno, tal vez este no sea el final del Acto de Catarsis, aun así prometo que la historia acabara pronto con un final agridulce para Perry, y el epilogo será bonito se los aseguro, bueno espero que estén pendientes porque Doofenshmirtz tal vez no sobreviva y Perry recibirá un regalo inesperado "Ay no, ya dije mucho de lo que pasara luego", bueno, adiós y dejen sus reviews, Bye.)


	37. Acto de Catarsis VI

**Al Final del Camino…**

**(Secuela fan de Camino por BrunoProgg64)**

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y la compañía Disney, y si de casualidad aparecen o mencionan personajes de otra serie, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y compañías

Esta obra va dedicada a BrunoProgg64, un autor que admiro mucho por su único estilo de tragedias, esta obra continua lo que su obra "Camino" se quedo. Todo lo que pasa aquí, obviamente es ficción y hay situaciones que no son muy adecuadas para menores de 14 años

En homenaje, este fic esta divido en "actos" con diferentes nombres relacionado con sus traumas

**Y ahora, sin mas preámbulo… que empiece la función**.

**Acto 5: Acto de Catarsis**

**Escena 6**

Percy había despertado en una habitación de hospital, usando una bata de enfermo y viendo que estaba conectado a una maquina que le inyectaba sangre, el solo suspiro

"Donde estoy?"

"Estas en el hospital" se oyó una voz, y vio que era un doctor acompañado de doctores y enfermeras, entre los doctores estaba el medico de Quimioterapia. El Doctor Jefferson

"Te encontramos en medio de la calle desmayado, te transportaron al hospital tan pronto te desmayaste"

_Flashback_

Percy corría mientras se cubría la sangre que salía de su hombro, Vanessa y Charlene Doofenshmirtz cargaban a la Doctora Wesley porque no podía mover las piernas, e Irving corría detrás de el

"Creo que no nos están persiguiendo" dijo Irving

"No debemos estar huyendo" dijo Vanessa "Tenemos que ir por mi papá"

De pronto, se escucho un ruido como si se rompiera un vidrio y de pronto, Monograma cayó muerto en frente de los sobrevivientes

"Es Monograma" dijo Irving "Salgamos de aquí"

"No, esperen" dijo Charlene "Seguramente por la caída, debió haber muerto"

"Entonces" dijo Percy mientras empezaba a desmayarse "Todo termino" y de pronto cayo desmayado

_Fin del Flashback_

"Es cierto" dijo Percy "El ya esta muerto" y luego se dirigió a los doctores "Que paso a la doctora Wesley?"

"Esta ahora siendo diagnosticada porque una bala atravesó su pierna, no espero que recupere su movimiento como antes"

De pronto se vio por el pasillo del hospital, una camilla que iba rápido a la sala de cirugías, y llevaba a una persona familiar para Percy

"Doofenshmirtz" suspiro Percy y decidió dejar la cama, toma su maquina de diálisis y corrió hacia su pasillo

"Espera niño" dijo el doctor "No debes dejar la camilla hasta que te lo digamos"

"Déjelo ir" dijo Jefferson deteniéndolo

"Jefferson…!"

"El debe ser una persona muy importante para el, no debemos dejar solos a las personas que amamos, si no podrían pasar cosas malas" y luego el doctor pensó

_No queremos que se repita una tragedia como hace un par de años atrás_

Percy corria como podía para acompañar a Doofenshmirtz a donde quiera que podría ir, desafortunadamente el se detuvo cuando llego la camilla a la sala de cirugías, y sabia que no podía pasar mas allá de esas puertas, el solo se hinco en desesperación, entonces el Doctor Jefferson se acerco a el y dijo

"Podemos arreglar para que este en la misma habitación en la que tu escapaste"

"Cree que podrá ponerse bien?"

El doctor suspiro y dijo

"2 observaciones: yo solo soy quimioterapita y segundo el recibió una bala al pecho, dañando una arteria cerca del corazón, sus probabilidades de sobrevivir pueden ser pocas" y luego se alejo

Pasaron varias horas y Percy espero sin dormir ha que Doofenshmirtz llegara a una habitación hasta que se recuperara, entonces el había sido transferido a su habitación, con mucho equipo como un respirador o un marcapasos. Doofenshmirtz empezó a despertar y lo primero que vio fue la cara de su triste compañero

"Doctor?" dijo Percy triste "Como estas?"

"He tenido días mejores" dijo el doctor con una voz débil "Siento que la vida no me pudo tratar peor"

"No, no, no digas eso; tal vez tu padre no te dio mucho cariño cuando niño pero yo te lo puedo dar cuando te sientas mejor"

"No lo entiendes, siento que no podre lograrlo" dijo Doofenshmirtz sintiéndose débil "Me siento mal por todo lo que he hecho pero como te he ayudado a liberarte de tu pasado, ahora eres libre de vivir tu vida como tu lo deseas"

"No" grito Percy "No puedo vivir sin ti, tu eres el que mantiene vivo, recuerdas, la transformación salió mal"

"Perry…"

"Las enzimas que me das controlan mis hormonas, sin ellas podría morir"

"Perry el Humano, se realista, no vas a morir"

Entonces hubo una pausa

"La transformación se supone que te convertiría en un hombre de 20 años, pero el proceso se detuvo a la mitad de tu edad requerida, tus órganos eran perfectos a la edad en que te quedaste, eras un niño saludable de 10 años"

"….. Entonces las enzimas"

"Eran calmantes, el estrés al ver a tus familiares muertos te causo un enorme estrés. Pero aun así se que estuvo mal en mentirte solo para que pudieras estar conmigo y puedes odiarme para que volvamos a ser enemigos de nuevo"

Después de una pausa, Percy solo se rio levemente y abrazo el cuerpo del científico loco

"No era necesario que me mintieras así para quedarte conmigo, la culpa es mía por no abrazar esa parte de mi pasado que todavía era hermosa"

"Entonces, no me odias?"

"Claro que no, todo lo contrario, eras todo lo que siempre quise"

"Perry…"

Pasaron los días y Perry y Doofenshmirtz se hicieron mas cercanos platicando y deseando que pudieran ser una familia ambos, teniendo el cariño que el doctor nunca tuvo, pero el castaño empezaba a perder sus fuerzas conforme pasaban los días ya que la herida fue muy grave, hasta que un día.

"Siento que debo irme" dijo Doofenshmirtz mientras se oía que el pulso cardiaco de Doofenshmirtz estaba bajo

"No puedes irte doctor" dijo Percy "Que paso con lo que me prometiste, seriamos una familia cuando todo esto acabe"

"Los doctores me dijeron que la herida era mas grave de lo que pensaban, pero esta bien; si no logro sobrevivir, eso significara que ya no tendrás que ninguna atadura a tu pasado, serás libre"

"No quiero ser libre, quiero que tengamos una vida juntos" y luego lo abrazo llorando y sintió que lo abrazo igual

"No te preocupes, Perry el humano, te estaré cuidando desde voy a ir y sabrás que después de todo lo que hemos pasado; estaremos juntos por siempre" y luego beso su frente y le suspiro

"Te amo, Perry el Ornitorrinco"

Y de pronto…el pulso de Doofenshmirtz cayó a 0, haciendo que las enfermeras llegaran pronto gritando

"Doctor, esta muriendo, traigan el carro de paradas" y los paramédicos llegaron con las planchas eléctricas y decidieron tratar de revivir su corazón

"Preparen la carga"

"1…2…3… Fuera"

Y le dieron una descarga, pero su pulso seguía bajo

"1…2…3…Fuera"

Y dieron una descarga pero no respondía nada y siguieron intentando pero no respondía y de pronto se dieron cuenta que ya no se podía mas.

Doofenshmirtz ya estaba muerto

"Hora del deceso: 5:32 de la tarde"

Percy solo se encontraba llorando viendo que la persona que mas querida se había ido, solo se conformaba en abrazar el cuerpo de su antiguo enemigo y antes de que pudieran cubrir el cuerpo de Doofenshmirtz, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y de ese momento, se llevaron el cuerpo de Doofenshmirtz dejando a un pobre chico verdi-azul llorando por su perdida

(**Nota: **Empiezen a escuchar "Kom, Susser Tod" del OST de "The End of Evangelion", lo que sigue es una pequeña traducción que yo hice)

_Yo se que te decepcione_

_Fui un tonto cuando pensé, que yo viviría sin nadie alrededor_

_Aunque por todo lo que pase_

_Aprendí a respetar el recuerdo de aquellos que ame sin límites_

Todo el tiempo que estaba en el hospital, Percy estaba solo en su habitación del hospital, llorando suavemente, sin que nadie notara entonces, los doctores les dice que ya fue de alta y lo lleva afuera del hospital

_Yo se que te decepcione_

_Fui un tonto cuando pensé, que yo viviría sin nadie alrededor_

_Aunque por todo lo que pase_

_Aprendí a respetar el recuerdo de aquellos que ame sin límites_

De pronto, es recibido por Vanessa Doofenshmirtz y su madre Charlene

"Vanessa" dijo Percy suspirando

"Perry" dijo Vanessa acercándose "Vengo a llevarte a tu casa, quiero que recojas tus cosas para que vayas a tu nuevo hogar"

"No…no entiendo"

"Mi papa escribió en su ultima voluntad que fueras parte de nuestra familia"

_Lo mejor seria que ya, se acabara mi sufrir_

_Con todo el negro de mi alma_

_Lo que esta hecho, hecho esta, la tristeza se puede ver_

_Al saber que se acabo, no amare de nuevo_

"De…de verdad?" dijo Percy

"Si Perry" dijo mientras lo abrazo "Mi padre quería después de lo que te paso que ambos estuvieran juntos, pero aun así el esta muerto y quiero que seas parte de nuestra familia, por mi padre" Entonces Percy seco sus lagrimas y entonces se escucho un claxon

"Vanessa" dijo Charlene "Démonos prisa" y luego el pelo verdi azul tomo la mano de la chica y los dos subieron al auto

_Quiero el tiempo regresar, no puedo vivir sin amar_

_Siento que la culpa la tengo yo_

_Ya se que no puedo olvidar, el amor que el pasado_

_Y la culpa me hiere hasta sangrar_

Durante el trayecto, el chico solo veía la ventana del auto y veía que los recuerdos le seguían; no solo de Phineas y Ferb, sino también de Doofenshmirtz, Percy solo derramaba lagrimas ya que ya todo en su vida se había ido: su familia, sus amigos, su némesis, le quedaba poco en su vida pasada que pudiera abrazar.

Al llegar a su casa, el se había dado cuenta que la casa tenia la puerta abierta, al parecer cuando se llevaron al señor y la señora Barkley y los hipnotizaron para matarlos no cerraron la puerta. El decidió ir a su antigua habitación y tomo todo lo que podía tomar desde sus sombreros y chalecos hasta sus libros y sus sabanas de la cama, una vez que empaco y dejo su habitación vacía, el verdi-azul miro por ultima vez su viejo departamento y cerro la puerta y les dijo a la mama y su hija

"Ya estoy listo, vamos a casa"

_Todo vuelve a la nada, y empezó a desmoronar, desmoronar, desmoronar_

_Todo vuelve a la nada, no dejo de decepcionar, decepcionar, decepcionar_

_En mi corazón se que ya no podre amar otra vez_

_Perdí todo lo que yo ame, todo lo que me importaba en este mundo cruel_

En poco tiempo el ya estaba en la casa de Charlene Doofenshmirtz en las colinas que se encontraban cerca de las afueras de la ciudad, el se había instalado en la habitación que era de Vanessa antes de que se fuera a la universidad, mientras el ponía sus cosas en orden, Vanessa vino y le dijo

"Vengo a despedirme" dijo Vanessa "Tengo que regresar al campus de la universidad" haciendo que el chico prestara atención

"Se que deseas que me quede contigo, pero tengo que estar en la universidad"

"Lo entiendo" dijo Percy y abrazo a Vanessa "No olvides visitarnos"

"Lo prometo" dijo Vanessa saliendo de la habitación

La primera noche que Percy durmió en esa casa no podía dormir, porque el tenia pesadillas de las muertes de sus amigos y se despertaba gritando, y el simplemente no podía dormir

_Quiero el tiempo regresar, no puedo vivir sin amar_

_Siento que la culpa la tengo yo_

_Ya se que no puedo olvidar, el amor que el pasado_

_Y la culpa me hiere hasta sangrar_

Al dia siguiente, Percy, Charlene y Vanessa fueron al entierro de Doofenshmirtz, Baljeet, Buford, Django, Vincent y los señores Barkley, y Perry usaba un conjunto negro junto con un sombrero y chaleco del mismo color

"Nunca sabremos si su muerte será justificada por una casualidad o por un rencor que no se podía quitar con el amor del Espíritu Santo, pero si hay algo que este padre sabe es que el amor de Dios es grande, y si ellos se han entregado al señor, las puertas del cielo estarán abiertos para ellos, ya lo dijo el señor 'Polvo somos y en polvo nos convertiremos' que descansen en paz"

Entonces las tumbas empezaron a bajar por la tierra mientras se arrojaban rosas a los hoyos, viendo que varios familiares de los fallecidos lloraban por su muerte

_Todo vuelve a la nada, y empezó a desmoronar, desmoronar, desmoronar_

_Todo vuelve a la nada, no dejo de decepcionar, decepcionar, decepcionar_

_Todo vuelve a la nada, y empezó a desmoronar, desmoronar, desmoronar_

_Todo vuelve a la nada, no dejo de decepcionar, decepcionar, decepcionar_

Los que mas se entristecieron fueron la familia que Doofenshmirtz tuvo: su padre, su madre y su hermano que al parecer se culparon por la muerte de el, porque pensaban que se pudo haber suicidado por muy mal como lo trataron, pero aun así, una simple disculpa no lo pudo hacer regresar. Percy con lagrimas en los ojos se alejo del cementerio, pasando por las tumbas de su vieja familia sin que el lo notara, corrió tan lejos hasta entrar en la ciudad, llorando por todas las perdidas que había tenido, corrió tan fuerte que su sombrero negro y su gabardina de igual color se habían escapado de su cuerpo, dejando solo una camisa gris, pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos verde con naranja. Cuando no podía más, el había llegado al parque y cansado decidió sentarse en una banqueta, sacando su libreta verde que había llevado consigo desde que se volvió humano y decidió escribir en el:

(**Nota: **Aquí dejen de escuchar "Komm, Susser Tod")

_Así fue como un secreto oscuro castigo a todos_

_A los buenos, a los malos, incluso mato aquellos que no merecían sufrir_

_Pero yo no, sobreviví_

_¿Por qué?_

_Lo único que quería era aclarar era el porque de mis dueños habían muerto, ya que pensaba solo así podría liberarlos; imagínense hasta donde me llego_

_Phineas, Ferb, Doofenshmirtz_

_Ellos y varias personas más murieron por mi culpa_

Luego hizo una pausa, suspiro y dijo

_El sufrimiento que tengo cargado al pecho podría hacer que acabara mi sufrimiento quitándome la vida, pero eso no arreglaría las cosas_

_Simplemente no lo hace_

_Y ahora que lo pienso mas claro, con todos aquellos que amaba muertos, finalmente podre vivir lo que Doofenshmirtz querría que viviera mi vida:_

_Una nueva vida, por mi mismo_

Entonces se acerco una silueta hacia el

"¿Por qué corriste del entierro?" entonces el mira la silueta y lo reconoce

"…Irving?"

"Se que te duele lo que paso, pero lo que mas quieren Phineas y Ferb ahora es que tengas resignación"

"Para mi no es fácil, no es como cuando les dijeron a ellos que su perro Bucky se murió y tuvieron que mentirles que se había ido a la granja de Simmons, y ellos ya estaban muertos"

"Percival, debes dejar de pensar en el mal del pasado, a mi me gustaría que recordaras mas los buenos momentos que tuviste con ellos, tal vez así serias mas feliz con tu vida"

Percy solo respiro casi indiferentemente

"Mira, si te hace sentir mejor, me gustaría darte un regalo para que te sientas mejor" y entonces, Irving le dio una caja grande a Percy, el la abrió y vio lo que tenia adentro: dos bolsas herméticas con mechones de pelo de Phineas y Ferb, una colección de fotos de ellos y un papel enrollado, Percy abrió desenrollo el papel y se sorprendió

"Esto es lo que yo creo que es" dijo Percy

"Es todo tuyo, puedes venderla o conservarla, solo asegúrate de quien lo tenga sea una persona que le haga un bien" y luego Irving se alejo de el, el enrollo de nuevo el papel y cerro la caja pensando

"¿En verdad el pasado nos enseña a ser bestias o a redimirnos de nosotros mismos?"

FIN DEL ACTO DE CATARSIS

(**Nota: **Finalmente se acaba el Acto de Catarsis, con un final agridulce como lo prometí. Perdón por matar a Doofenshmirtz, pero así Percy seria libre su pasado y empezaría una nueva vida, pero se que deben sentirse mal, así se sintieron cuando ni Phineas ni Ferb se salvaron en "Camino" pero no importa. Pronto subiré el epilogo, y ahí hablare de toda la experiencia en este fic. Wow, 2667 palabras, se volvió un capitulo muy largo pero aun así espero que hayan disfrutado este acto, y manténganse sintonizados para el epilogo y el final de "Al Final del Camino")


	38. Epilogo: Esto No es un Adios

**Al Final del Camino…**

**(Secuela fan de Camino por BrunoProgg64)**

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y la compañía Disney, y si de casualidad aparecen o mencionan personajes de otra serie, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y compañías

Esta obra va dedicada a BrunoProgg64, un autor que admiro mucho por su único estilo de tragedias, esta obra continua lo que su obra "Camino" se quedo. Todo lo que pasa aquí, obviamente es ficción y hay situaciones que no son muy adecuadas para menores de 14 años

En homenaje, este fic esta divido en "actos" con diferentes nombres relacionado con sus traumas

**Y ahora, sin mas preámbulo… que empiece la función**.

**Epilogo:**

**Esto (No) es un Adiós**

(**Nota: **Perdón si el epilogo es algo largo, aunque esto lo vale)

(Danville-15 de Agosto del 2016, 6 años después)

_Habían pasado 6 años desde que Doofenshmirtz murió, y la pesadilla había terminado para Perry, Y todo cambió para bien en ese lapso de tiempo:_

_Perry, tomando el nombre humano de Percival (Percy) Doofenshmirtz estaba listo para empezar su carrera como novelista entrando pronto a la universidad para estudiar "Filosofia y Letras" en la Universidad del Area Limitrofe y esta preparando lanzar su novela "Al Final del Camino" hablando de cómo superar la perdida de un ser querido. Aunque después de la muerte de Heinz, dejó de usar sombreros de fedora y gabardinas. _

_Vanessa se graduó con honores en la universidad y con el tiempo, ella y Perry pudieron vivir en la antigua casa de los Flynn-Fletcher, gracias a que Perry le dieron las escrituras de la casa; pero aun así, Charlene Doofenshmirtz tenia la custodia de Percy hasta que el cumplió los 18. Tambien ella fue declarada heredera universal de las acciones de Doofenshmirtz Malos y Asociados para que ella hiciera lo que fuera necesario_

_La Doctora Lucia Wesley, una de las sobrevivientes de la tragedia tuvo que asistir a rehabilitación durante un tiempo por la herida en su pierna, aunque sigue moviéndose con un bastón. Ella decidió regresar a la psicología, pero se enfoco más en las terapias familiares_

_Irving se había vuelto un amigo cercano a Percy, el decidió donar las cosas que tenia sobre Phineas y Ferb diciendo que quiere "volver a empezar", el decidió estudiar fotografía y espera trabajar en un periódico al terminar sus estudios._

_En cuanto a la agencia, decidió ceder sus operaciones desde que Monograma se volvió loco, y los científicos locos fueron puestos en un programa especial de reubicación para darles un trabajo nuevo_

_Aunque la historia que una vez un par de hermanastros acabara demasiado pronto, la vida debía seguir adelante_

Percy estaba viendo una película en su habitación. El ya estaba instalado en lo que una vez fue la habitación de sus viejos dueños, cuando de pronto se escucha la voz de Vanessa que venia del piso de abajo

"Perry, a cenar" y el decidió bajar a la cocina para cenar con su compañera de casa y hermanastra

"Y dime?" dijo el pelo verdi-azul "Como estuvo tu dia?"

"Bueno, me subieron de puesto en la empresa de aluminio como recepcionista"

"Que bueno" asentó Percy contento

"El problema es que cuando comiencen las clases en la universidad, llegare muy tarde del trabajo"

"Nah, no creo que eso sea problema, el problema lo tengo yo" luego Percy hizo una cara de preocupación

"Porque?" pregunto Vanessa "No me digas que otra vez rechazaron tu libro?"

"Es que no se que hacer: es la tercera editorial que rechaza mi libro, aparentemente a nadie le importa lo que escriba un pre-universitario"

Y luego miro en el patio trasero, en el árbol que se encontraba ahí, luego presto atención a un altar de madera: era una casa de madera descansando en un pilar de madera, la casa tenia un agujero en donde se podía ver una fotografía de Phineas y Ferb, sellada en una cabina de vidrio al frente de la cabina estaba una vela encendida, al frente del altar, esta plantadas tres tulipanes rojos. Perry solo miraba el altar con preocupación

"Aun los extrañas, ¿verdad?" dijo Vanessa

"Mas que nada, pero sabes una cosa, ellos querrían que no me rindiera y siguiera intentando"

"Ves que no te cuesta nada animarte" dijo Vanessa animando al chico y siguieron cenando.

Tiempo despues, Percy regreso a su habitación y siguió viendo el video que estaba en su televisor, era de las vacaciones de verano que tuvo hace 5 años:

Percy había encendido la cámara en la habitación de un hotel, saco su libreta verde y empezó a leerlo en voz alta:

_La última pesadilla que tuve sobre mi pasado la soñé un día antes de ir de vacaciones, aparentemente mi vida esta mejorando, y creo que puedo comenzar de nuevo_

_En verdad me duele la partida de los que quería, pero aun así, ya no puedo seguir encadenándome del pasado, porque ahora siento que puedo empezar de nuevo hacia un nuevo futuro._

_Pero nunca olvidare a aquellos que me amaron:_

_Nunca olvidare a Phineas y a Ferb por ser los mejores dueños que he tenido, y que se que en algún lado me están viendo y cuidando y nunca olvidare a Doofenshmirtz por ser la persona que me acogió y que amó cuando mas lo necesitaba. Los amare por siempre y se que al final del camino de sufrimientos, encontrare la luz para seguir adelante_

…_.Gracias y Adiós_

Entonces se escucha que están tocando la puerta y se oye la voz de un amigo de Perry

"Percy" se oyó la voz de Danny "Ya es hora de ir a la playa, tu mama y Vanessa nos están esperando"

"Ya voy" dijo al que estaba en la puerta y se dirigía a la cámara diciendo

"Me tengo que ir, he oído maravillas de la playa de Single Town"

La siguiente toma del video era Perry, Sam, Danny, Chris y Cathy haciendo actividades en la playa como guerra de pistolas de agua, buscar caracoles, hacer castillos de arena, incluso Percy riéndose cuando Chris distrajo a Danny diciendo que a sus espaldas estaba Wendy en bikini, haciendo que se volteara y el lo empujo hacia el mar haciendo que lo persiguiera por que no le gusto la broma, haciendo que el pelo verdi-azul se riera de la broma. Entonces hubo otra toma en la que todos estaban en la fogata saludando a la cámara y de pronto sale otra toma en donde los chicos del Club Caza Monstruos y Percy estaban cerca de un árbol y un hoyo cavado en la tierra

"Podrias darle la cámara a John" dijo Chris a Percy que estaba sosteniendo la cámara, entonces la cámara bajo un poco de altura

"Muy bien, cuando van a enterrar las cosas para la capsula del tiempo" dijo John

"Solo falta poco, solo necesitamos poner algunas cosas mas" dijo Sam mientras ponían ella resto de las cosas en una capsula del tiempo

"Cuantos años terrestres…digo, ah, años vamos a desenterrar la capsula" dijo Cathy

"No lo se, Cathy" dijo Chris "No hemos decidido todavía"

"Les parece 5 años…no, creo que es muy poco tiempo, 10 años…no se" empezó a pensar Danny

"Que les parece 20 años? Cuando ya tengamos nuestras familias e hijos, quiero que vean como eran nuestras vidas cuando teníamos su edad"

"Si claro" dijo Danny "Ya le platicare a Wendy cuando sea mi esposa…"

"Perdón si rompo tu burbuja pero no creo que ella se case contigo, aunque fueras el ultimo chico del universo"

"Ah si" y luego agarro a Percy haciéndole coscorrones "Ya veras, en 20 años, 'El Danny' tendrá una bella esposa y bonitos hijos"

"De acuerdo de acuerdo" dijo Percy "Me rindo"

"Bueno chicos" dijo Sam "Hora de enterrar nuestra capsula del tiempo" y luego miro a Percy y le dijo

"Quieres cooperar para la capsula, puedes poner algo que quieras compartir"

(**Nota: **Empiecen a escuchar "Aun te amo" de Kudai, esta canción encaja perfectamente en los sentimientos de Perry en este momento, no avancen hasta oír la cancion)

Percy miro avergonzado el suelo y saco su libreta verde y la miro

_Cae la lluvia en mí, se hace de noche al fin y hoy tu no estas aquí_

_Ya la historia se acabo, nuestro libro se cerro, ya no queda nada, solo recuerdos y amor_

"Creen que esto sirva?" pregunto Percy aun avergonzado "Aunque todo lo que esta escrito sean casi puras tragedias?"

"Quieres compartirlo?"

"Si…."

"Entonces"

_Puedo verte aquí y sentirte en mí y aunque ya no estamos juntos se guarda en mí_

_Lo mas dulce de tu amor, ya lo amargo se olvido y ya no quiero nada solo que sepas mi amor_

Entonces Percy pone su libreta verde con el resto de las cosas de las capsula del tiempo, lo sellaron y decidieron ponerlo en el hoyo y enterrarlo

Percy viendo el video se dio cuenta que tenia que irse a dormir, entonces se preparo para dormir y entonces cuando llego a la cama, y entonces recordó la ultima parte del sueño que tuvo

_Que aun te amo (te amo), que aun te espero (te sueño)_

_Y siempre voy a estar aun cuando estés lejos de mi_

Percy estaba moviendo los arbustos cuando vio una luz y cuando se disipó se vio la antigua calle y la casa de Phineas y Ferb, pero aun así no se veía nadie, la calle estaba vacía, cuando el chico llego a la puerta de la casa, se da cuenta que la puerta estaba vacía. Al entrar a la casa, se da cuenta que la casa estaba vacía y no había nadie, el silencio se podía escuchar; al llegar al segundo piso, no habia nadie y las puertas de la recamaras estaban abiertas, excepto una puerta.

Percy se dio cuenta que la única puerta cerrada era la de Phineas y Ferb, Percy abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta que Phineas y Ferb estaban ahí, jugando con juguetes y voltearon a ver al chico que entro

_Tu foto en el cajón, tus cartas y el amor, se fueron con el sol_

_Que una tarde se escondió y que nunca mas volvió, y ahora espero aquí sentada en nuestro balcón_

"Perry?" dijo Phineas sonriendo

"He vuelto" dijo Percy sonriendo y corrió a abrazar a los chicos

"Te extrañábamos mucho" dijo Phineas llorando de alegría

"Chicos, perdónenme" dijo Percy "Jamás entendí que era salvarme a mi mismo pero ahora entiendo"

"Si quieres podemos platicar en el jardín"

"Porque?"

"Te tenemos una sorpresa"

_Y ahora pienso en ti, y tal vez tú en mí, Y en las noches cuando sueño voy al jardín_

_Donde aun vive la flor que broto de nuestro amor, y quizás mañana vuelva a renacer el sol_

Entonces llevaron al chico al jardín justo al árbol del jardín y entonces Percy continuo lo que quería decir

"Ahora entendí, que si quería salvarme a mi mismo, tenia que dejar libre mi pasado, y ahora que siento que no tengo nada de mi vida pasada, quiero empezar una nueva vida sin lo amargo de mi pasado"

_Que aun te amo (te amo), que aun te espero (te sueño)_

_Y siempre voy a estar aun cuando estés lejos _

Los dos sonrieron al oír las palabras del verdi-azul y entonces Ferb rompió el silencio y dijo

"Era cuestión de tiempo de te dieras cuenta, ahora nos podemos ir. Hasta pronto, Perry"

"Adios" dijo Phineas pareciendo como empezara a llorar

"No te preocupes, pronto podrás ver a Bucky cuando mires al cielo, ve el lado brillante como siempre"

_Yo te esperare_

_Aquí_

_Sentada sobre el suelo en aquel jardín_

"No seas tonto" dijo Phineas y luego empezó a llorar en los hombros de su hermano y luego Ferb lo miro consolando

"No te preocupes hermano" dijo Ferb "Estaremos juntos tu y yo ahora" entonces Phineas seco sus lagrimas y asentó

"Ya es hora Ferb" dijo Phineas mientras el tomo la mano de su hermano y antes de irse miraron otra vez al chico que era antes su mascota, viendo que a pesar de parecer humano, era el mismo ornitorrinco que parecía no hacer gran cosa

_Donde aun vive la flor que broto de nuestro amor, y quiero que sepas que estoy aquí _

_Amor_

Entonces, Phineas y Ferb caminaron hacia el árbol mientras se disolvieron en un viento de hojas verdes y rojas que volaron sobre todo el patio mientras Percy podía ver una especie de altar cerca del arbol

_Que aun te amo (te amo), que aun te espero (te sueño)_

_a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a _

_a a a a a a a a _

Percy despertó del sueño que tuvo, y decidio escabullirse al jardín para ver el altar que construyo, una vez cuando estaba dando mantenimiento la casa durante 6 años

_Yo te esperare_

Perry suspiro y dijo en el cielo mientras llegaba el amanecer

"Phineas…Ferb…ya se lo que voy a hacer hoy" dijo Perry y el amanecer apareció en el patio, señalando una nueva esperanza para Perry.

**FIN. **

* * *

**Espacio del Autor:**

Bueno, finalmente termino este fic de "Al Final del Camino". Fue uno de los fics que más tuve que trabajar, pero el resultado fue muy satisfactorio, y esto es lo que quiero decir antes de cerrar la cortina.

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a mis fieles lectores: **Napo-1, InuMizu, DinkyLinkyGirl, Ez116, tsukimine12 **y por supuesto al homenajeado **BrunoProg64** y a todos los que leyeron y disfrutaron este fic

Segundo, me gustaría discutir mi experiencia al escribir el fic: al principio tenia las ganas de escribir algo diferente a lo que acostumbraba, inspirado en Bruno y sus historias, decidí hacerle este homenaje, y no es por presumir pero creo que desde hace mucho supere el original; pero aun así, me dejo las ganas de escribir mas fics en español (gracias a la aceptación). Tambien, que tengan un poco de seriedad y humanidad.

Tercer punto, me gustaría platicar de mis siguientes proyectos:

**Phineas and Ferb: Summer Revolution 201X: **Este proyecto es muy ambicioso y pienso iniciarlo en invierno este año y continuara durante el próximo:

La historia se remontara un año después del verano en la serie, Phineas y Ferb crean el "Día de la Montaña Rusa" para empezar el verano, pero en Nueva York, alguien logra revivir accidentalmente a Dimentio (Un villano en Super Paper Mario) y su resureccion causa una serie de eventos que hace que la montaña rusa de desplome (afortunadamente sin vidas perdidas), Phineas y Ferb castigados y planeados a ir a un reformatorio por el resto del verano. Pero todo gira cabeza abajo cuando en el trayecto, los dos hermanos son "secuestrados" por Geno y Mallow, junto con el Profesor E . Gadd, vivirán una nueva aventura de verano.

Mientras tanto, Perry (Agente P) hace pareja con Steve (Agente Novato S) para detener a Doofenshmirtz como siempre, pero con la llegada de Dimentio, el decide ponerlos lejos para que Dimentio cumpla su nuevo máximo plan para apoderarse de las dimensiones, Doofenshmirtz y los dos agentes deberán detener a Dimentio antes que cumpla con sus frías intenciones

Por otro lado, Isabella descubre que Phineas y Ferb fueron secuestrados y decide buscar ayuda para encontralos, contratando al detective privado Alonso Cervantes (mi OC) para encontrarlos, y Candace y Jeremy decide unirse a la causa; pero luego se dan cuenta poco o poco que la culpa podría ser mala compañía

Sera una saga de 8 historias hechas de acción, mezcladas con drama, endulzado con romance y amor de hermanos, unas cuantas pizcas de humor y para el toque final, algunas canciones.

**1º de Septiembre: **Un pequeño crossover entre "Jake Long: El Dragon Occidental" y el videojuego próximo en salir "Epic Mickey": Jake Long tuvo un accidente automovilístico un 1º de Septiembre, y despierta en el "Basurero de Caricaturas", el explora el lugar y se encuentra en una guerra entre Mickey Mouse y su medio-hermano Oswald el Conejo de la Suerte, y de por medio esta una crisis existencial que el afronta el dragón; influenciado por la chica misteriosa "Letheicia". El problema es que entre más tiempo que pasa en el basurero, olvida más y más su vida. ¿Podrá regresar a casa con sus recuerdos intactos?

**Un Montón de Estrellas para un Niño Perdido: **Un fic acerca de cómo superarnos: A Bart Simpson le sale mal una broma, y luego descubre la horrible verdad de un partido de beisbol que gano pero que estaba arreglado. Llevándolo a una depresión, el es llevado a un curso para ayudarle a subir su autoestima, pero su consejero Evan quiere algo mas que ayudarlo.

Tambien pienso renovar mi fic en Ingles, **Phineas and Ferb: Live from New York, Klenba **y hacer mas fics.

Bueno, sin mas que decir, gracias por leer este fic

¡C A se despide! ¡Paz, hermanos!


End file.
